Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V 30 Day Challenge
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: This is a month-long April Challenge. Everyday there's a prompt on tumblr for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I'm going to write a short story for each one. I'll try to write one everyday. Enjoy! It's also going to be a genre of Hurt/comfort for some of the stories(Ex: Day 5: Placeholder [I think that was sad]). Rated T just in case for the sad part (Tell me if it's safe to change it to K plus).
1. Day 1: April Fools

**(A/N): **Sorry Guys, I'm taking a break on most of my stories to present you this AWESOME 30 Day Challenge Story for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I'll write a bunch of one-shots for each prompt that has been posted on tumblr. Sorry if I started the challenge late. Oh Well, YODO (You only duel once). **Get your game on guys **because **I'm feelin' the flow. Now that the fun has just begun, it's time to rev it up!**

Same things apply: Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya are brothers. They are all Psychic Duelists, and this happens after the war.

* * *

**Day 1 Prompt: April Fools Day!**

**Wednesday April 1st (10:58 am)**

"YURI!" Yuya came out of the shower room with a towel around his waist.

"YURI!" Yuto came out of their bedroom dripping wet of green goo.

"YURI!" Yugo ran out of the garage, holding a wrench and a screwdriver.

In unison, they all ran to the kitchen yelling, "MOM!" Yoko Sakaki, turned around and saw the three counterparts panting. "What is it my sons?"

"Yuri replaced my shampoo with soymilk and glue"

"Yuri set a trap for me, and now I'm covered in green slime!"

"Yuri placed a wrench in my motorbike. WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT DOES THAT?"

Yuri walked in the kitchen telling them, "It's April Fools Day. Take a chill pill." Yuto held Yugo's arms while Yuya was grabbing his waist. Yugo was trying to punch Yuri straight up his face. Yuri laughed and ran to his room, locking the door. Yugo finally got out of their grips. With an angry snort, Yugo sat down eating his breakfast. Yuto and Yuya joined him at the kitchen. After they finished their breakfast, Yuto said,"Great, we'll have to put up with Yuri for eleven MORE hours!" Yuya tapped on Yuto's shoulder and whispered something into Yuto's ear. Nodding, Yuto went up to Yugo, who was cleaning the table, and whispered something into his ear. A smile broke on Yugo's lips and said, "Thats brilliant!" They all went to launch their surprise.

* * *

**(1:13 pm)**

Their mother left to go get groceries, and Yuri was still in his room, waiting for something. _BOOM! _Yuri smiled, "I guess they found the fireworks in the yard. Yuri unlocked the room and opened the door. The first step Yuri took, was greeted by a bucket of cement. '_Interesting' _Yuri though as he tried to pull his right foot out of the bucket. Immediately, he slipped on a banana peel and fell on Core. The cat hissed at Yuri and ran away. Yuri finally got his foot out of the bucket and started to slid down the pole. Once he got downstairs, he saw Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya sitting on the couch, smiling. Next to them was a recording of an explosion. "How did you like the prank we pulled?" Yugo asked. In response, Yuri answered to Yugo, "You're paying for my dry cleaning." Yuto added, "And yes, We did see the fireworks in the backyard. Luckily we diffused it before it exploded." Finally, Yuya got up and asked Yuri, "Will we also have to pay for you hair stylists too?" Confused, Yuri asked Yuya what's he talking about. Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo all pointed up. When Yuri looked up, he saw _Magician of Chronomancy _and _Magician of Astromancy _holding a bucket of water, and _Odd- Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon _each holding a banana cream pie. Yugo, Yuya, and Yuto yelled to them to "Aim and Fire!"

By the time they finished, the ground was a mess, and Yuri was in the middle of that mess. "April Fools!" they all yelled. Yuri gave lethal stares at all of them, and suddenly, he started laughing. "Bravo! That was so creative." Yuri said clapping his hands. Afterwards Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, _Magician of Chronomancy, _and _Magician of Astromancy_ cleaned up the mess while Yuri showered. When Yuri got out of the shower, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, _Magician of Chronomancy, _and _Magician of Astromancy _had finished cleaning up. _Magician of Chronomancy, Magician of Astromancy, Odd- Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ had already gone back into their masters' decks

"So do you guys want to prank Shingo, Hokuto, Yaiba, and Masumi Kotsu next?" Yuri asked, holding a water balloon. The other counterparts thought for a moment and then said, "maybe one balloon won't kill." They went out of the Sakaki's house and to LDS to prank Shingo and the others, enjoying the First Day of April while it lasted.


	2. Day 2: Smiles

**Prompt 2: Smiles**

**At the Miami Second Middle School (1:30 pm)**

"So Yuto, have you ever seen Shun smile before?" Yuya whispered. Yuto looked at Yuri, Yuya, and Yuto with confusion. "Umm… Well…. Not really. Now that I think of it, he's not usually the guy who has the funny bone." "I know!" Yugo shouted, making everyone in their classroom look at Yugo. "Ahem! Mr. Yugo Sakaki, it seems that since you are so eager about math to blurt out 'I know', you can do the honors on answering the question on the board: _Find x if 35=x__2__+9x+2._" While Yugo, red with embarrassment, walked up to the board he was holding onto his _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon._ Usually Yugo holds the card when he's nervous, or if he doesn't know an answer. '_Aw motorbike, why did it have to be factoring, today? They're so boring.' _ Yugo thought. Yuri picked up his book, hiding his laughter, Yuya wished Yugo luck, and Yuto was thinking about Yuya's question.

* * *

**After School (3:40 pm)**

"Oi, Ruri! Can we ask you a question?" Ruri, Rin, Yuzu, and Selena were talking to each other until Yugo yelled to them. Ruri turned to them, and answered, "He used laugh and smile back then, but now, when I came back, he stopped smiling, so beats me right now. Why do you ask?" The four Yu- counterparts groaned. "Well we were just curious" Yuto said. "Well why don't we make him smile again?" Yuri asked.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?"

Everyone was startled when they saw two of their classmates, Tsukikage and Hikage, behind them. "GEEZ! Don't scare us like that. Why do you have to be all ninja like?" Yugo asked. "Actually, we just walked up to you guys." Tsukikage informed Yugo. "Anyways, we were talking about ways to get Shun to smile." Yuri said.

"What about me?"

Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Shun in his Miami High School[1] uniform and black jeans. "Well…" Yuri said, lowering his voice. Tsukikage and Hikage said, "We were going to ask you if you have ever smiled before." Everyone, except Shun, who lifted an eyebrow up, stared at Tsukikage and Hikage for saying it so nonchalantly. "Yes, I've smiled before…. I just don't smile right now." Shun answered. Yugo scoffed at Shun, "Impossible. Everyone smiles." Shun pointed to Yuto. "He doesn't smile." Yugo grabbed the corners of Yuto's mouth and stretched them in an upwards motion, creating a smile. "See? Now he's smi-" Yugo got cut off by a smack with both Yuzu's fan and Yuto's school bag on his head. '_You're a glutton for punishment aren't you Yugo?' _Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto all thought. Shun rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry guys, I don't really plan to smile anytime soon, either. Come on Ruri, let's go to Leo Duel School to practice your Xyz Summoning." Ruri grabbed her deck from her bag and started walking with Shun.

"We actually talking about the same topic before you talked to us. Ruri said it's because he was trying to protect her. He doesn't want to put her in danger ever again." Selena said as they were walking to Yuzu's house[2]. Tsukikage and Hikage had already gone elsewhere, but no one had noticed until after 10 minutes they've left. Yuto gave Yuri his schoolbag and told Yugo, "I'll be right back, I have to do something. Yuya can you come with me?" Yuto grabbed Yuya's wrist and ran down the street. Yuzu, Selena, Rin, Yugo, and Yuri looked at eachother. "Where do you think he's going?" Yuzu asked. Yugo and Yuri shrugged their shoulders. "Beats me."

* * *

**At Leo Duel School (5:00 pm)**

"Due to _Raid Raptor- Revolution Falcon,_ by using one overlay unit, I can destroy all my opponents monsters and their ATK and DEF points are zero. _Rank 6 Raid Raptor-Revolution Falcon, _attack _WattDragon." _The opponent's life points dropped to zero, from the 2000 Life Points Damage. "Great job, Shun!" Shun turned around to see Yuto clapping his hands and Yuya cheering. Shun took off his duel disk and shoved it in his bag. After he left the Duel Room, the Action Field turned off. While Shun signed out of LDS, Yuto and Yuya waited outside. Once Shun exited the building, Yuto told Shun to sit down. "So, where's Ruri?" Yuya asked. "She went home about 30 minutes. Don't worry, I told Tsukikage and Hikage to take her home. They can easily protect her." Shun explained. Yuto took a deep breath and wished himself luck. "Shun, you have to smile once in a while. Try relaxing once in a while" Yuto said. Shun shook his head and told him, "The last time I've relaxed, the Obelisk Force came and attacked our hometown. I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable to relax anytime soon. I have to protect Ruri at all cost, even if it takes away my own life."

"THAT'S THE MOST ABSURD THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Shun and Yuto looked at Yuya standing up. "Everyone's got to smile. My father once said to me, your life is like a pendulum. There's always a bad side, yes, but the pendulum will rock back, to happiness. That resembles what I've gone through. Everyone kept making fun of me constantly, but I never gave up. I kept smiling, and guess what? The world smiled back to me, and even my father came back from his disappearance. You should also remember, Shun, there are people who want to help you as well. Don't think that your alone in this world….. You have friends: Yugo, Yuto, me, Yuzu, Selena, Rin, Tsukikage, Hikage, and even Yuri." There was a long silence between the three of them until Shun stood up and said to Yuya, "You're right Yuya. Thanks." And after that, he started walking home. Yuto smiled and patted Yuya on his shoulders. "Good job Yuya."

"Thanks."

Then they walked home to find Yusho Sakaki, their father waiting for them. "So where were you?" Yusho asked. Yuto and Yuya looked at each other and simply responded with, "Stuff." That's when Yusho knew his sons that it was a situation between their friends. "I see. Well then, dinner will be ready shortly. Go finish your homework." "'Kay dad" Then Yuto and Yuya went upstairs.

* * *

**Next Day After School (3:50 pm)**

"Ruri come on, we're going to be late for your Xyz Training!" Shun yelled. Ruri ran and said bye to them. Before they left, Yuya yelled to Shun, "Remember! There are people who care about you and want to help you!" Shun turned around and did something no one ever thought he would do. He gave a small smile and said, "Thanks Yuya. Thank you very much." Then he held onto Ruri's hand and ran to Leo Duel School. Shingo, Yuzu, Yugo, Yuri, Selena, Rin, Tsukikage, and Hikage all stared at Yuto and Yuya. "Sooooo… Yuya… Yuto. Care to tell us what happened yesterday?" Shingo asked. Yuto told them, "It's a long story, but I guess Yuya will tell you guys when we're walking." Then they left Miami Second Middle School with Yuya telling the story.

* * *

**At Leo Duel School (3:58 pm)**

"_Remember! There are people who care about you and want to help you!" _Yuya's voice was projected from a security screen. On another screen, it was Yuya talking to Shun yesterday. The person who was watching the recording was Akaba Reiji (Me: Stalker O_O). Reiji Pushed his red glasses up the bridge of his nose and thought to himself, '_Yuya. You have a strong potential on making many people smile.' _He closed off the screens and walked out of his room, grabbing a Xyz deck. Before he opened the door, he had a small smile on his face as well. '_Yuya, you are quite an interesting duelist.'_ After he got the smile off his face, he opened the door and saw Ruri on the bench. "Alright Ruri, let's start your Xyz Training." Reiji said, putting his duel disk on his arm.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **There's a Miami Second Middle School, and Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu had their education at You Show Duel School. But…. SCREW LOGIC! THIS IS MY STORY! So I'm going to put Shun in a High School called Miami High School, and Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi are going to attend in a school called Miami First Year Elementary School. The uniforms are:

**Miami High School:**

**-**Blue or black pants with any type of closed-toed shoes they desire. The students can wear any type of blue or red dress shirt with a green tie. The blazer is a white blazer, like Miami Second Middle School, but instead of white, red, and yellow, it's blue, white, and green.

**-** Girls wear a blue knee length skirt with any type of closed-toed shoes they desire. The blazer is the same. The shirt is a sleeveless white shirt with a green tie, like Yuzu's.

**Miami First Year Elementary School:**

They can wear whatever they feel like.

**[2]- **Shun, Selena, Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu all live at Yuzu's House. Shuzo was surprised when he first heard the news. Now he acts like they are his sons and daughters.


	3. Day 3: Fireworks

**Prompt 3: Fireworks**

* * *

**At the Sakaki's House (5:45 pm)**

"I think we add 20 Phosphorus" Yuya said, reading the instructions. "20 of what? Cups? Ounces? Teaspoons? Grams?" Yuto asked holding a 6-inch cardboard cylinder and filling it with the firework base, along with a bit of gunpowder. Yugo was looking around the garage, searching for any more containers of sulfur, phosphorus, and potassium nitrate to color the fireworks. Yuri was opening containers of gunpowder to fill the firework shells. the four counterparts wore black jogging pants and a white T-shirt, now covered in gunpowder and firework base. The job had eaten up most of their afternoon, so they even summoned their monsters to help create the large quantities of fireworks.

"I believe it's teaspoon" the _Magician of Creation[1] _said, pouring in a few teaspoons of copper. _The Phantom of Dusty Robe _was adding different types of elements, that would create different patterns when the fireworks would explode. "So I must question. Why exactly are we creating all of these fireworks?" _Magician of Chronomancy _asked, sealing another firework and giving it to _Magician of Astromancy _to paint. "Well, we're trying to celebrate father's 100th dueling win streak ever since he reappeared." Yuya said, attaching a firework fuse to the end of a painted firework and placing it in a box. "You really care for your father don't you?" _Speed Double Roid Yoyo _said, cutting another cardboard tube in half. Yugo mixed another batch of the firework base. "Yup! That's why this is a surprise!" Yugo said. _Trump Witch _asked Yuto, "So how long have you guys made fireworks?" Yuto continued to work, but answered, "Actually, this is the first time we're making them" "WHAT?" All the monsters exclaimed.

"Yuya, are you sure this is even safe?" _Creation Magician _asked, pointing to a box of finished fireworks. Yuya nodded. "Positive….well 89.6% sure. Oh well, there's always a first." Yuya laughed. Everyone, including the monsters, had a sweatdrop above their heads. '_I hope Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri know what they're doing' _Yuri, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto's Dragons[2] all thought (They weren't summoned, so they are talking (er, Thinking) in their masters' decks). "So, how many do we have?" Yuri asked, wiping his hands on his black jogging pants. Everyone turned to the _Magician of Chronomancy and Magician of Astromancy, _who were currently calculating the amount from the weight of the fireworks and the amount of time everyone took to complete one firework. "Approximately, 987 fireworks[3]." Nodding in satisfaction, Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo grabbed the boxes and walked out the Sakaki Residence, forgetting to shower or switch their clothes. "Yuri, how's our father's duel going?" Yugo asked, locking the front door. Yuri checked the duel on his duel disk. "It's almost over!" Yuri shouted. "Well then, it's time to skedaddle or else our surprise will go to waste." Yuya said. They all nodded and ran to the Duel Stadium.

"Are they gone yet?" _Entermate Trump Witch _asked. All the monsters nodded. Yuto, Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo were in a rush, so they forgot to unsummon their monsters. "Yep" _The Phantom of Break Sword _said. "Great! Now let's get our plan in action!" _Destruction Magician _said, grabbing a five boxes behind Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo's bicycles.

* * *

**At the Duel Stadium (6:30 pm)**

"It's ready!" Yuya said, putting in the final arrangement of fireworks.

"The cover is ready!" Yugo yelled. Behind him, was a wooden wall that was two meters away from the fireworks arrangement. "Okay! Yuto, is our power source ready?" Yuri asked Yuto. "Yep!" he said. He hacked into the Duel Stadium's video screen, lightings, and speakers. "Great, now the duel is ending….. YES! Our dad won! Time to start the show!" Yuri told them, throwing each of them a microphone. Yuto pushed a key on the computer and ran to them. Yugo finished attaching the camera and was the last to get in front of it. Yuto counted down. "The Stadium's Power is all ours in three…...two…...one! We're On!"

* * *

**In the Duel Stadium**

"There you have it folks! Yusho Sakaki has won once again!" The crowd cheered while Yusho bowed down. Scanning the crowd, Yusho was hoping to find his sons. In the crowd, there was Shuzo Hiragi, Yuzu, Selena, Ruri, Rin, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Ayu, Mieru, Michio, Shun, Shingo, Shingo's friends (Yeah, I'm way too lazy to care if I don't put down their full names. What is this, a 30 Day Challenge, or a list of all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V characters?), Gongenzaka, Dennis, Yoko Sakaki, Tsukikage, Hikage, and Teppei. In the balcony area, there was Reiji, Reira, and Himika Akaba. Yoko saw the look in her husband's eyes, and shrugged, showing she doesn't know where Yuto, Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo were.

"Now, Yusho Sakaki. Would you li-" The microphone got cut off, as well as the power. Everyone started freaking out. Suddenly, the power came back on, and Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya's face was on the screen. "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed. Everyone was surprised, even Reiji. Security was tight, so it was an amazement on how they hacked in the system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya's voice echoed through the stadium.

"As you know, This is the 100th match that Yusho has won in a row since he's disappeared, so we have a treat for you guys!" Yuri said.

"It's…...fireworks!" Yugo said, jumping up and down. The crowd began getting excited.

"Enjoy the show!" the Sakaki Brothers all said. They lit the fuse, grabbed the camera, and hid behind their wooden wall.

"Oh yeah, quick warning." Yuto added. "This is the first time we've made fireworks, so it might burn down the building."

Everyone freaked out and ducked behind their seat. Reira held on to his plush toy, and Reiji and Himika didn't move a muscle. Nico Smiley hid behind Yusho, yet Yusho, on the other hand, just stood there looking up.

_BAM! SQUEEEEE! _The first few rockets took flight. _BAM! _The fireworks exploded in the air, bursting a green star in the sky. _SQUEEEEE! BAM! _More fireworks started exploded creating beautiful colors in the air. As each firework bursted through the air, the audience gained back their confidence, and stood up, clapping and cheering. Finally, the great big finale came and many fireworks lit up the dark evening sky with orange, green, blue, red, white, purple, and yellow fireworks. Yuto, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri entered in the Duel Stadium, walked up to their dad, and told him, "Congratulations, dad! We knew you would win this duel." Their father started tearing up, and hugged them, regardless if they were coated in firework base and sweat. "Thank you my sons! This is an amazing gift!" His father said between sobs. The crowd awed, and Reiji smiled. "WOW! WHAT A HOT-BLOODED DUEL AND FIREWORK SHOW!" Shuzo yelled, giving a dramatic cry and tears. "Father calm down!" Yuzu said, smacking upside the head with her paper fan.

_SQUEEE! BANG! CRACK!_ Everyone looked up and saw more fireworks, except those showed patterns! The first pattern of fireworks said "_Yusho Sakaki. Congratulations on your 100__th_ _win! You deserve it! Really! Without you, our life wouldn't be perfect. Thank you! Mom, dad, and everyone else! Hope you enjoy the fireworks!"_ The next set was Nico Smiley, Shuzo Hiragi, Yuzu, Selena, Ruri, Rin, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Ayu, Mieru, Michio, Shun, Shingo, Gongenzaka, Dennis, Tsukikage, Hikage, Teppei, Reiji, Reira, and Himika Akaba faces. Finally, the last set was Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Yusho, and Yoko's faces. Above it, it said "_Our happy family!"_ Everyone clapped, yelling "Bravo!"

Yusho laughed, wiped away his tears, and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

**At the Sakaki's House (9:50 pm) **

They arrived home at 8:50 pm, and the first thing the Sakaki Brothers did was shower. After they showered, eaten dinner, and brushed their teeth, they immediately went to the garage. There, they saw their monsters, dueling[4]. "Did you guys start the second set of fireworks?" Yugo asked. The monsters looked at each other and said, "Yes." "We saw yours as well" _Creation Magician _said. "Yeah, and they weren't half bad for first-time fireworks!" _Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice _added. The brothers smiled and said "Thanks" to their cards. "The pleasure is all ours" _Entermate Discover _said. The monsters went back to their cards. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri picked up their cards and placed them in their decks. "Eh…. We'll clean up tomorrow" Yugo yawned. "Agreed!" the others said. They climbed up the pole to the second floor, said goodnight to each other, and closed their doors.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1]- **Yes they can talk as well…. Okay, so I've also made Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri able to see/hear spirits as well. SCREW LOGIC! IT'S MY STORY!

**[2]- **I still don't know what Yuri's dragon is, so I'm just going to call it _YFD (_Yuri's Fusion Dragon). Until Further notice, I'm going to call the dragon that until I figure out the real name of Yuri's dragon).

**[3]- ** Fudge Hippos! That, my friend, is a lot of fireworks. Then again, there was a lot of monsters that helped, so… yeah. Each box also held 250 fireworks. Including the boxes that the monsters secretly hid, there was 1,971 fireworks.

**[4]-** Heh. I've always wanted the Duel monsters to play Yu-Gi-Oh!, so yeah…. weird huh? O.O

**Get your game on guys **(and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow! **Now that **the fun has just begun, it's time to rev it up!**


	4. Day 4:Yuusome-Yuusalad

**Prompt 4: Yuusome / Yuusalad**

**At the Sakaki's House (Saturday 3:45 pm)**

Yuya was on the floor with En, playing tug-a-war with his favorite chew toy, Yugo was on the couch, listening to his music, and Yuto was on the ground reading _Oliver Twist. _Yuri slid down the pole, came in the living room, and sat on top of Yugo. "Is it ironic that when you sat on me, my music was just took me to a random song that sang, "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in"_?" Yugo asked. "Because you truly are troublesome Yuri… GET OFF OF ME!" Yugo then yelled to Yuri. Yuri got off of him and said to them, "I'm so bored. I would asked Selena out, not that I like her or anything, but she said she had a GNO. What is that?" Yugo took off his headphones and said, "That the same thing Rin told me. I mean I really want to know!" Yuya let go of En's toy, and En walked away. "Yeah Yuzu told me she had a GNO to get to know her counterparts. I wonder what does GNO mean?" Yuya said, scratching his head. Yuto looked up from his book and said, "GNO means Girl's Night Out. It pretty much means that's she's hanging out with Selena, Rin, and Ruri. You know getting to know your counterparts can strengthen your Tag Dueling."

Yuri stood up. He pointed his index finger up in the air and said, "Then it's settled. We shall have a Yuu-counterpart night out!" Yuto stood up and started to go to his room until Yugo grabbed his upper right arm**. "**Oh no! When we say a Yuu-Counterpart Night out, we also include you!" Yugo said. Yuto yanked his arm out of Yugo's grip. Yuya walked up to Yuto and said, "Aww come on Yuto, it sounds like fun." Yuto raised an eyebrow and asked them, "Why exactly should I come with you guys?" Before Yuya could give a reasonable explanation, Yugo said, "Because I'm the stubborn counterpart and everyone knows that." That was a true fact and all the counterparts knew that. After the war ended, Yugo begged Yuya for them to live with him. That lasted a whole week straight (including the night time). Yuto groaned, closed his book, and said, "Fine. I'll go, just give me a moment to change my clothes. I highly recommend that you change your clothes as well." Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya looked down to see that they were still in their pajamas. "Oh…. yeah." And they all went to their room to change their clothes.

* * *

**You Show Duel School (4:50 pm)**

"So, Why exactly are we here again. I thought we were going to Leo Duel School" Yugo said. They rode their bikes all the way to You Show Duel School, even though Leo Duel School was the closest to their house. "Because we're suspended from Leo Duel School for three days, thanks to me hacking into the Duel Stadium last night" Yuto explained, taking off his helmet. "Oh well, I believe this is one of the best Duel School in Miami City!" Yuya said. They locked their bikes and went inside. Shuzo saw the four counterparts. "Hey Yuya! Great job for the fireworks last night. It was amazing. No, I take it back. It was hot-blooded. It was fantastic!" While Shuzo kept rambling about last night, Yuto tapped on Yuya's shoulder and whispered, "Is he always like this?" Yuya nodded. "Anyways, Shuzo, can we train in an Action Feld?" Yuri asked. Shuzo finished his chant, and he said, "Sure, there's an Action Field spell ready. Is the _Infinite Bridge _okay for you?" They all nodded and went inside the Action field room. What they were practicing sounded simple, they had to work as a team to get Action Cards. By the end though, they made almost no progress, but they laughed at their mistakes. Yuya's ideas included building a human pyramid, Yuto's was to distract the opponent while to others got the Action Card, Yugo's was to try and pass an Action card from person to person, and Yuri's strategy was every man for themselves. They tried each of their ideas, but they all failed horribly. Though, each counterpart did understand what strengths and weaknesses the others had. Yuya can run for a long period of time without any fatigue and do tricks in the air, Yugo can climb at an inhuman speed, Yuto can use his surrounding efficiently and think one step ahead of an opponent, and Yuri can jump as a kangaroo and enduring any kind of jump from a high building.

"Well that was fun!" Yuya said, washing his face in the sink. Yuro, Yugo, and Yuto nodded, washing their faces as well, removing any sweat off their faces (even though they didn't break one). "Bye, Shuzo!" They all said as they left the building. Pedaling their bikes, Yugo said, "So now what?" They all thought for a long time until Yugo and Yuya's stomach growled. "How about we get something to eat first?" Yuri said. "Sounds good" Yugo said, and they all pedaled back home.

* * *

**At the Sakaki House (6:55 pm)**

Yuya flipped through the TV channels, looking for their mother and father's Tag dueling. When Yuya found it, Yugo and Yuri also sat down to watch it. Yuto was making dinner, using leftovers in the fridge. Their mom forgot to buy more groceries, so he had to improvise. He had an idea, and it included a multicolored dish.

The duel Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri were watching was getting them on the edge of their seats. Yoko and Yusho Sakaki were dueling impeccably, mastering each other's combo. "Amazing, huh? Do you know why they duel so well with each other?" Yuto asked them. Yuri turned around and said, "Yes. Because they're married. Now what? Do you expect us to marry each other?" Yugo and Yuya laughed, and then they high fived Yuri. Yuto mocked Yuri and said, "No. It's because they understand each other, so we should do that if we want to succeed in any of our Tag duels. Now it's time to eat guys." Yuto placed four bowls on the table. When Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya sat down, they saw what Yuto had made. In their bowls, it was a salad of purple cabbage, banana, eggplant, and tomato slices. They stared at Yuto when he sat down. "What?" he asked. "It's healthy and it's what I found in our fridge." "Seriously Yuto? You do realize this is the same resemblance of our hair right?" Yugo explained to Yuto. Yuto shrugged and began eating. "Yeah, I know." Yuya's stomach growled louder. "Well, I'm starving so itadakimasu[1]." Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri stabbed a chunk of their food and popped it in their mouths. "Mmm! Delicious!" Yuri said, savoring his first bite. "Agree! Thanks Yuto!" Yuya said, munching on his salad. "That's a fact.. I think we'll call this a Yuu-salad! Thanks Yuto for the food" Yugo announced, popping another bite of salad in his mouth. "You're welcome" Yuto answered, sipping his water.

At 7:35 pm, they've finished their dinner, and now, they were back in the living room. This time, they were looking at each other's cards, planning different combos with their different cards. "I hope you also know this is a big risk. What if we have to against each other?" Yugo said, passing a spell card to Yuto to finish off their combo. "Relax Yugo. And even if we are against each other, then we know what the other opponent's cards are" Yuya replied. "Touché" Yugo said. "Well, we're done done setting up our combos. Let's go against each other. Yugo and I versus Yuto and Yuya" Yuri said. "You're on!" they all said setting up their duel disk. "Ready?" Yugo said. "Yep!" Yuto and Yuya answered. "LET'S DUEL![2]"

* * *

**(11:12 pm)**

"Boys, we're home! And we won!" Yusho said, closing the door behind him. "Boys? Are you here?" Yoko asked, looking around. They saw the TV still on the Dueling Channel. There was some green, purple, yellow, and fuchsia hair peering from the top of the couch. Sighing, Yoko walked up to the couch. "Did you boys watch our duel? That's sweet of y- Oh!" Yoko's voice turned into a whisper. Yusho walked to Yoko and saw his sons. On the couch, Yuya was sleeping in Yuto's lap, and Yugo and Yuri were sleeping on each other's shoulders. In Yuto's hand, was the _Oliver Twist _book which was now finished. Yoko carried Yuya upstairs to his room[3] while Yusho took Yugo and Yuri up to their rooms[4]. Yoko then went back downstairs, closed the TV, and took Yuto to his room. On the Kitchen table, there was a note, and their duel disks. Yusho opened up the note while Yoko checked the counterparts dueling history. The note read:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_If you're reading this note, then that means we're asleep. We watched your duel while we dueled as well (funny huh?). Anyways we had a YCNO today, a Yuu-Counterpart Night Out. It was a blast! We learned more about ourselves and each other. It took us a while. At first, we thought we had to change ourselves because our types of dueling seemed incompatible with each others. When we got home, we learned something. Thanks to your duel today, we've learned that we don't change the duelist inside us, but to use our strengths to build a stronger foundation for the Tag Duels. Thank you and Good night!_

_Love,_

_Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya Sakaki_

_P.S. There's a Yuu-Salad in the fridge. Eat up! ^-^_

While Yoko and Yusho ate the Yuu-Salad, Yoko said, "I checked the boys' duel disks. They got all draws, not a single win." Yusho chuckled, and gave Yoko the note. After reading it the third time, she placed the note down and smiled, but it didn't last too long. "I can't believe it. At first, they didn't even know there were different dimensions. Now they've brought the whole world in peace. They grow up so fast, Yusho." Yoko said, looking down at her empty bowl. Yusho patted her hand and said, "Then we should savor the moment. In two days, a special day will happen." She nodded. "Yes, you're right. Now isn't the time to cry. Now is the time to keep our chins up high and smile." Yusho, smiled, kissed Yoko on the cheek, and said, "That's why I love you" as he placed both of their dishes in the sink. The rest of the night was quiet as they get ready for bed.

* * *

**Footnote:**

**[1]- **Itadakimasu- Translation: Thank you for the meal!

**[2]- **They can control their Psychic Duelist, so nothing will get damaged.

**[3]-** They have stairs, don't worry.

**[4]**\- Yup, Yusho Sakaki's strong!


	5. Day 5: Placeholder

**(A/N): **This will be in Yuya's Point of View because the whole story will be about Yuya's flashback. Enjoy! **Get your game on** guys 'cause **I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun**, **Let's rev it up**!

* * *

**Prompt 5: Placeholder**

**At the Sakaki's House (3:52 pm)**

"Awwww, It's raining!' Yuya said, his face pressed up against his bedroom window. Yugo was on Yuya's bed, reading a book about engineering (it's a gift from Yusei), and Yto and Yuri were playing "go fish" on the ground. "Well it is spring Yuya, so I wouldn't be too surprised. Now Yuri, do you have any threes?" Yuto said. "Go Fish." Yuya turned back to the window watching the raindrops slid down the window one by one. '_I remembered it looked like this when I learned my place. My true place.' _Yuya thought. Suddenly his mind drifted to an event.

* * *

**At the Front of LDS (When Yuya was 12 years old) [4:16 pm]**

I looked up at the large, blue LDS tower. I had always gazed at the amazing building, picturing me as a Top Duelist. No, even better than that. An Entertainment Duelist like my father. I gripped my pendulum necklace and thought of him, my father, Yusho Sakaki. About a year ago, he suddenly disappeared and didn't arrive to duel Strong Ishijima. Everyday, I always believe he will come back, ignoring what people around me have said about my father. Suddenly, a large shadow blocked the sun in front of my face. I looked up and saw a guy, about 5 ft and 6 inches tall and had short black hair, wearing a Strong Ishijima shirt and brown khaki pants. I placed my goggles on and started to walk away. He kept following me until I reached to the bridge. I turned around and stuttered, "I-i-is there s-s-something y-y-ou want?" He smiled and placed on a duel disk. "Yeah squirt. I challenge you to a duel! Let's throwdown right now." I shook my head. "Bummer, I left my duel disk and my deck at home, so I can't do it today." A drop of rain fell on my head, so I placed my hoodie on. The guy didn't seem bothered when it started pouring. "Duel me, or are you too scared to duel, just like your dad?" I shook my head. "That's not it. It's raining, and we need to-" I didn't finish my sentence because the guy went up to me and swiftly grabbed my necklace. Immediately, I started freaking out, and I didn't care if I was to get soaking wet from the heavy rain. All of my cognition was gone, and my only thought was to get my pendulum necklace back. "Give that Back! Give it Back! I'll do anything, just give it back!" He snickered, "Look at you. You're all talk and no proof of courage, just like your dad. I believe you need to learn your place." Immediately, he tossed my necklace off the bridge, and into the water. Knowing it'll sink, I climbed up to the bridge and gave my goggles to the guy. "Hold this will you? Thanks!" And just like that, I jumped of the bridge and in the water. The last words I heard were, "Are you crazy? You're going to die…..."

In the icy water, I swam as fast as my legs can kick, following the blue glint of crystal. Little by little, I started drifting away, losing consciousness, but I didn't care. That necklace was my gift from dad, my good luck charm, my hope of dad returning. Finally, my hand grabbed the necklace, and managed to put it around my neck. I started swimming up, trying to ignore the water pressure, but it was too late. I've used up all of my strength, so I was left with water filling my lungs. I gripped my father's pendulum necklace, smiled, and closed my eyes because I knew someone was going to save me.

* * *

**At Leo Duel School Medical Center (6:30 pm)**

Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Yoko all ran down the hallway to room A4260. There, they saw Himika talking with the doctors, with a shocked expression. After she finished talking to them, Yuzu walked up to Himika and asked her, "Is Yuya alright?" Himika nodded and said, "Surprisingly, Yuya has been underwater for ten minutes. It seems your friend had managed to slow down his heart rate. He's awake if you want to see him." She opened the hospital door, and there, laying on the hospital bed, was Yuya, smiling and holding his pendulum necklace. "Hey Yuzu."

* * *

**Yuya's Point of View**

I expected to say she was worried of me, but it wasn't exactly like that. Instead, Yuzu ran up to me and started to yell. "You idiot! do you realise how stupid you were? You jumped into icy water. You're lucky you slowed your heartbeat, or you could have died! Not to mention it was a STORM! You could have gotten electrocuted and died. Why in the world would you jump into the lake to begin with?" I held up my necklace from around my neck and told her, "Someone dropped my necklace in the water, and I had to go get it. Yuzu you know how much I treasure this necklace. I couldn't have let it drop to the bottom because I might never gotten it back." Yuzu stared at me for what seemed like an eternity until she hugged me. "Yuya, I was so worried" Yuzu told me between her sobs. I smiled and patted her back, signalling everything was going to be okay. Yuzu let go of me and started to wipe her eyes. "Well, good night Yuya" Yuzu said, leaving the room. "See you tomorrow at school, Yuzu" I said. Gongenzaka then came into the room and told me to keep my spirits up. "Thanks Gongenzaka. See you tomorrow." He nodded and closed the door. After they left, I started drifting off to sleep, dreaming of seeing my dad again.

* * *

**(11:30 pm)**

I heard the creaking of the hospital door and footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't know who it was, so I pretended to be asleep. "Hey Yuya… This is the guy that threw your necklace into the water. Listen closely, when I tossed your necklace in the water, I was just expecting you'd cry for it at first, and then realize that some things you've got to let go. Unfortunately, when you jumped in to get that necklace, I knew you were different. You have a strong will and it seemed that you truly believe your dad will come back. Touched by your actions, I jumped into the water as well to save you. After that, I took you to LDS Medical Center, so they can save you. I see you've learned your place, you're a Ray of Hope. You bring hope to not only yourself, but to others as well. I hope we become friends in the future. Sorry for everything, and I hope your dad comes back safely. This is goodbye for now. Good luck, Yuya." And with that he slipped something under my pillow and walked out the hospital door. Once I was positive he was gone, I opened my eyes and reached under my pillow. There, I found an envelope and my goggles. After I placed my goggles over my head, I opened the envelope and found a single trap card, _Ray of Hope (TYPE/ NORMAL EFFECT: Add two LIGHT Type monsters from your Graveyard to your deck and shuffle it). _I smiled at looked at the door with his voice still ringing in my head. '_Good Luck, Yuya'….Yuya…_ Yuya…. Hey Yuya!

* * *

**Back at the Sakaki's House (Present time) (5:52 pm)**

"Hey…. Earth to Yuya! Are you awake?" Yuya opened up one eyelid and saw Yugo frowning as he was poking him, Yuto picking up the cards on the ground, and Yuri was on Yuya's bed, looking through his cards. Yuya rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm awake you need something?" Yugo sighed and said, "What were you dreaming about? We heard you panting while you were asleep. We thought you had a nightmare, so we tried to wake you up. By the time I tried to wake you up, you started having tears building up in your eyes. Can you tell us why?" Yuya touched his cheek and found some leftover tears. Laughing, he said, "It's quite a story…"

"Okay, then tell us where you got this card."

Yuya turned to Yuri and saw him showing off a Trap card, _Ray of Hope._ Yuya plucked the card out of Yuri's grasp and told them, "This is who I am, a ray of hope. At least that's what the guy that saved me said." Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo sat down in front of Yuya and said, "Can you please tell us the story?" Yuya nodded and started off by saying, "It all started at the Front of the LDS tower,when I was 12 years old. What happened was that I looked up at the large, blue LDS tower. I had always gazed at the amazing building, picturing me as a Top Duelist. No, even better than that. An Entertainment Duelist like my father…"

* * *

**(A/N): **For those who are still confused on what I'm saying, I'm saying that Yuya's placeholder is to be the Ray of Hope to Everyone. With smiles, Yuya can motivate just about anyone. (At least that's what I believe.) -Yudai Shokan.


	6. Day 6: Happy Anniversary!

**(A/N): **Instead of my usual awesome Fanfictions (HAHAHAHA! JK! I don't think that they're awesome -.-" [What? I'm a depressed person in real life, so I always talk myself down]). Anyways, This will be a saying from all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc- V Characters themselves.) **Get your game on** guys 'cause **I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun**, **Let's rev it up**!

(Sorry if it's so short. I'll edit it)

* * *

**Prompt 6: **Happy Anniversary!

**At Leo Duel School Tower [April 6, 2015] (2:58 pm)**

"Two minutes everyone until the Special Day is on!" Yusho yelled to everyone, adjusting the microphone on Yuya's jacket collar. Yuto, Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo all rushed to the stage and looked at the red velvet curtains. Today is the day that all of Miami City will be congratulating the one year anniversary of their anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Everyone is getting excited, yet the people behind the curtains were nervous, that they were holding onto their Ace Cards. "Okay guys, and girls" Reiji announced. "We are on in Three…. Two….and One! Raise the curtains." The casts of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V were presented to Miami City. The crowd was cheering louder and louder as each character bowed.

What they are saying to the Citizens of Miami City (And of course…. YOU Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Fans!)

**Yuya: **Ladies and Gentleman!

**Yuto: **We want to thank you so much for all the support we had!

**Yugo: **We didn't know this series would get so many people attached to Pendulum Summoning.

**Yuto: **Or for the fact it became legal to "summon a bunch of monsters in one turn![1]"

**Yuzu: **When the author, Yudai Shintaku, heard of the Yu-Gi-Oh! spin-off, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, flames started erupting.

**Rin: **Yudai thought that it was going to ruin the Yu-Gi-Oh! adventure plot, like Zexal.

**Selena: **After Yudai tried Zexal, that got Yudai's attention, so Yudai decided to try Arc-V as well.

**Ruri: **At the end, Yudai really loved Arc-V and all the other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

**Shun: **Sure, this anime seem really childish, at first, but I'm glad everyone stuck until episode 51 came out.

**Shingo: **The plot will only thicken in suspense, so keep waiting for more exciting episodes! (Shingo's friends: New Neo Sawatari-san!) OH YES! *starts to dance* (All the Shingo fangirls start to scream) [Yuya, Shun, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo are in a five feet distance away from Shingo] *A shadow creeps up behind Shingo*

**?: **SSSHHHIINNGGOOO! THIS IS NOT ONLY ABOUT YOU!

**[this scene is cut out for now. Sorry for the inconvenience]**

**Yuzu: ***holding a paper fan*

**Shingo: ***passed out for the time being*

**Miami Citizens: ***Sweatdrop*

Reiji gets up on the podium and starts to read a speech that he has prepared.

**Reiji:**

Citizens of Miami City (and this applies to you readers as well),

We are here to celebrate this special occasion, to celebrate the first year of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V the anime. For those who missed the subplot, I'll explain it to you. 14 year-old Yuya Sakaki, is an Entertainment Duelist like his father, Yusho Sakaki, who has disappeared mysteriously about three years ago. During his duel against the reigning champion, Strong Ishijima, Yuya had created a new type of Summoning technique, Pendulum Summoning. This allows him to summon many monsters on the field, depending on the Pendulum range. With a new summoning method, Yuya Sakaki learns the secrets hidden in not only Miami City, but also in the secrets of other dimensions and his doppelgangers.

**[Yuri: **We would tell you the whole plot summary from episode 1 to episode 51, but then again…

**Yugo: **We'd be spoiling the whole fun in watching it, so no spoilers. Sorry.]

**Reiji: **As I was saying,

Now, we are inviting Jack and Crow in our anime[2] to premiere in the Other Worlds Arc[3]. It's unknown what they'll be doing, so that's a blur. Anyways, Thank you for everyone to enjoy a whole year of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V episodes. More will come, so please stick around until the touching ending[4].

Everyone claps their hands, and many people also said, "Keep up the good work guys!"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Copyright of LittleKuriboh.

**[2]- **According to the Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Facebook page! ^-^

**[3]- **According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia (Yes. I use yugioh wikia [don't judge me])

**[4]- **ONE thing why I hate Yu-Gi-Oh! animes/mangas. They always have such sad endings, so I don't want to finish it. At the end, I finish the series, and I end up crying for a whole week (That's a lot of tears, considering I'm usually a stoic person around many people.) :/ :(

**I might edit this part of the story to make it more entertaining. In the mean time, this was my thanks for everyone. Thank you! Reading all of your Reviews really brightens up my day. I'm even more happy that there are people in this world who love Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank you!**

**"Stick around for the second season (of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V). Don't forget to tip your waiter" -Ceylan Jones (Tenkai Knights [episode 18 (I think?)]) the Arc-V Part, I added that in the quote.**


	7. Day 7: Crossover

**Prompt 7: **Crossover

**At Downtown Miami City (12:15 pm)**

_SHWOON! _A red motorcycle popped out of a portal and landed in the middle of the street. There were two people on the motorbike. A raven haired man removed his helmet and looked at the people around him. The person behind him removed his helmet as well, revealing a star-shaped hair. "Are you sure this is the right place Yusei?" The guy asked looking around. "Positive Yugi, this does seem like-" _SHWOON! POOF! _Two more portals opened up. Leaving the portal, was a college student wearing a red blazer, a long black colored shirt, and blue jeans. From the other portal, was a teenager with red bangs. His outfit was a red vest, a Duel shirt, and white pants. "Hello Miami City!" The teenager screamed at the top of his lungs. Now, everyone was looking at them. Yusei placed the helmet over his head in embarrassment, Yugi rubbed his temple, and the college kid said, "Yuma, don't be so loud. There are people here you know, and we are in the middle of the road." Yuma pouted and said, "But Judai… Everyone was so quiet, so it didn't have a kattobingu atmosphere." A blue alien materialized beside Yuma. He looked around and told Yuma, "I came from Astral World for the "emergency." What is this emergency? It seems like this world is peaceful. Are you Fibering?" Yusei, Yugi, Judai, and Atem[1] all stifled their laughs while Yuma facepalmed and groaned, "Astral. It's called "Fibbing," not fiber. And no I wasn't. We're going to see a friend." a few people were whispering, "Is that kid okay?" It was obvious why they would say that. Only a few people can see Astral, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma being one of them. "Anyways, let's go" Yusei said, placing on his placed on his helmet and got on the motorcycle as well. Jaden's eyes glowed, and he activated a card, _Pair Cycroid ([FUSION] LEVEL/ 5 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1200)._ the bike materialized, and Yuma and Judai got on the bike. "Let's ride!" Judai said. Yusei started his Duel Runner, and Judai and Yuma pedaled to the metal.

"We've been biking for an hour, where is it?" Yuma complained. Yusei looked at his navigation system. "It should be around here…. ah, here it is!" Yugi said pointing to a house. Judai removed the card off his duel disk, and _Pair Cycroid _dissipated. "Waugh!" Yuma landed right on the concrete floor. "Give me a warning next time!" Yuma said, standing up and rubbing his bottom. Yugi and Yusei took off their helmets and placed it in the compartment place, inside the Duel Runner. They all went to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Coming" a voice said. A woman with blonde hair and orange bangs opened the door. "Oh, hello! How may I help you guys?" She asked. Yusei shook her hand and said, "Is Yugo Sakaki here by any chance?" "Oh sorry, they are at school right now. Would you like to wait for them?." She said. _GROWWL!_ Judai's stomach broke into the conversation. Yoko giggled and said, "I'm making lunch right now. Do you guys like Fried Shrimp?" Judai's eyes lit up by those two words. Seeing the hunger in Judai and Yuma's eyes, Yusei sighed and said, "It would be an honor."

* * *

**After School (3:50 pm) **

"Eh? Really? Seriously? Okay. Thanks. Bye mom." Yugo pushed the "End Call" button on his Duel disk. "That was our mom. She said that some people were waiting for us." Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto got curious and told Ruri, Rin, Selena, Shun, and Yuzu to tell Shuzo they won't be going to You Show Duel School today. "Okay. Understood. Bye Guys!" Yuzu said. "Bye, Yuzu!" the Four brothers said pedalling their bicycles home[2]. "Who do you think the person who wants to see us is?" Yuto asked. Yuya nonchalantly said, "Most likely Nico Smiley. You know him. He always wants a good duel to give to the audience." They looked at each other. "True."

* * *

**At the Sakaki's House (4:00 pm)**

"WAIT. Do you see that?" Yuri said, pointing to the roof. They looked up and saw three spirits. One was a purple skinned lady with heterogeneous eyes and bat wings. Another was a blue transparent person that almost seemed like an alien. The last one, they already knew. It was the Crimson Dragon. "Wait, that means Yusei is here" Yugo said, jumping up and down. Yuto and Yuya looked at each other. "Wierdo" Yuto said, unlocking the door.

"Mom, we're home!" Yuya said, taking off his shoes. His voice echoed throughout the house. Yuto placed his shoes against the wall. "Hm? I guess the people decided to leave. Now would you excuse me. I need to finish up my homework" Yuto said. He took a few steps upstairs until another voice echoed through the house. "YYYUUUUUTTTOOOO!"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUNK! _

Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo ran to the stairs and found Yuto on the ground. On top of him was what Yugo, Yuya, and Yuri (and possibly me) depict as a teenager with a lobster shaped hair. "Owww… Oh, hey. Nice to see you again" Yuto said, getting up, and rubbing his neck. "Um Yuto. Can you tell us what happened here?" Yuya said. "And who is that?" Yuri added, pointing to Yuma. "First off, to answer Yuya's question, I was walking upstairs. About halfway there, this guy jumped on me, so I fell down the stairs" Yuto said. "As for the introduction, guys, meet Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma Tsukumo, meet my brothers, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya" Yuto said.

"Brothers? I never knew you had brothers that look so much like you?"

"Judai?" Yuri said. "Technically, they're foster brothers, like me, Jack, and Crow" Yusei said. They looked up and saw Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi slid down the pole. "YUSEI!" Yugo ran up to Yusei and gave him a hug. Yuri walked up to Jaden and said, "Jaden! It's been a while. Why don't you give me a hug?" Judai backed away from Yuri, shaking his head. "No way! You're second next on scaring me" Judai said, shaking his head. "Who's the first?" Yugo asked, letting go of Yusei. Judai sheepishly responded, "Yubel…"

Yuya, Yuto, and Yuya looked at each other, confused. _MERRROW! _A toffee cat with dark brown horizontal stripes on its back, tail, arms, and legs appeared out of the doorway. The cat walked up to Yuya and rubbed its head against Yuya's leg. "*sighs*… Did mom bring another stray cat in as well?" Yuya said to himself as he picked up the cat. "Man… There's no way this could be a stray cat… It's wayyy too heavy" Yuya joked. "Actually, that's Pharaoh, my cat. Well, it was Daitokuji-sensei's[3] cat" Judai said, stroking the cat's fur. _MERROW! _The cat yawned and a yellow orb of light appeared out of his mouth. "EW! What an odd hair ball" Yugo said. "_I am not a hairball. I happen to be a spirit!" _"AHH!" Yuya and Yugo fell to the floor while Yuto stared at the orb of light, dumbfounded. A transparent man appeared before them. He had long black hair held back in a ponytail. He wore a white dress shirt with black pants. "Did he just talk or am I going crazy?" Yuya pointed to the man. "If you're hallucinating, then I am as well" Yuto said. "Same" Yugo agreed. "_Oh where are my manners. I am Daitokuji- sensei, it's nice to meet you Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto." _"Yeah nice to meet you. I would shake your hands, but you're dead" Yuto said. "Hold up! You can see Spirits?" Judai asked. They nodded. "Yeah I think ever since we were born" Yuto said. Suddenly, Yuya noticed a guy with a blue uniform still in the room.

"So… If Yuto knows Yuma, who's from Heartland. Yugo knows Yusei, who's from the Satallite and Neo Domino City. Finally, Yuri knows Jaden, who is from Duel Academy…. then who are you?" Yuya said, finally pointing to Yugi. "My name is Yugi Mutou. Your city, Miami City, used to be the original Domino City. And this is the Pharaoh." Atem appeared beside Yugi, waving hello to the counterparts. "Woah! So you time traveled here? Sweet" Yuya said, jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush. Yubel and Astral appeared next to Yugo and Yuya. Immediately, Yuya stopped jumping. "Hey! You're the spirits we saw on the roof" Yugo said, pointing to Yubel and Astral. "_Indeed. I am Astral. I come from Astral World. I believe Yuto has already met me" _Astral said. Yuto nodded. "_My name is Yubel. Judai used 'Super Polymerization' to fuse me with him. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yuri already knows who I am" _Yubel said. Yuri smiled and said, "That's a fact." Yugo and Yuto stared at Yubel, with a deadpanned face. Both of them thought the same thing, '_That's totally NOT creepy!'_

"Come, sit down. I'll make some green tea" Yuto said, tossing his bag on the living room couch. "Our mom should be home shortly" Yuya said, putting Pharaoh down.

* * *

**(6:30 pm) **

"I'm home!" Yoko said, placing her shoes against the wall. "Hi mom!" Yugo, Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya yelled. Judai stood up. "Wait…. That's your mother?!" Yuto took a sip from his cup. "Yeah, who did you think she was?" Yugo asked. Judai sat down, and Yuma said, "We thought that she was your sister. I mean she's so young, beautiful, and looks like she's twenty years old, like my sister." Yoko blushed and said, "Oh, how sweet of you! You know, You can stay for dinner as well before you leave. I'm making rice balls." Yuma wanted to say, "We'd love to!" but Judai said, "I'm sorry miss, but the Crimson's time traveling powers won't last for too long, and the Portal Yubel and Astral made won't last long, so we have to go. We'll take the rice balls to go though." Yoko hurried into the kitchen to make the rice balls. Yugo placed his cup on the table and said, "Hold up. If you can't even stay here for a day, then why exactly did you come here for?" Yusei, Judai, Yugi, and Yuma all stood up and walked to their dimension counterparts. "We heard that yesterday was your one year anime anniversary" Judai said. "So we decided to give you these" Yuma said, giving Yuto a bag. Yuto opened the bag and found a picture of Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Yuto, Shun, Flip, Kaito, Shark, and Ruri. "Thanks" Yuto said, ruffling Yuya's hair. "Here Yuri" Judai said, giving him a box. Yuri opened the box and smiled. In the box, was an original Duel Academy PDA (Digital Personal Assistant)[4]. "Thanks Judai" Yuri said, hugging him. "No problem" Judai said, prying himself off of Yuri. "Here Yugo. I made it. Hopefully, it fits you" Yusei said, handing him a Duel board. "It's perfect! Thanks Yusei" Yugo exclaimed. "Even though I just met you, here. Congrats on the anniversary" Yugi said, handing Yuya an envelope. Yuya opened the envelope and found a spell card, _Polymerization (1__st_ _Edition!)_. "Thanks! Nice meeting the original King of Games" Yuya said, shaking Yugi's hand. Yoko came in the room, with four bento boxes of onigiris. "Here you go. Have a safe trip. Come back and visit us again" Yoko said. "Thanks" They said, each taking a bento box. "Come on Pharaoh. It's time to go home" Judai yelled. _MERRROW! _The cat crawled into Judai's backpack, and Judai slung the back pack over his shoulders (the cat didn't get hurt).

Yusei and Yugi were taken away by the Crimson Dragon. Judai left through the portal made by Yubel, and Yuma left through Astral's Portal. Before they all left, they waved goodbye to their dimensional counterparts[5]. After they left, they gazed at their gifts until Yuto said, "Don't we have homework to complete?" The Yuu-Conterparts looked at the time, 8:39 pm. The counterparts took an onigiri up to their room, closed their doors, and did their homework until 11:50 pm.

* * *

**[1]- **Yes. Once again the mystical Crimson dragon went back in time, and took Yugi to the future. Like I said, Screw Logic It's My Story (or SLIMS for short).

**[2]- **Yugo has a blue bike, Yuya has a red bike, Yuto has a dark purple, almost black, bike, and Yuri has a Fuchsia bike. No one teases him because…. well you pretty much know the answer.

**[3]- **Daitokuji-sensei= Professor Lyman Banner in English dub

**[4]- **Don't know what that is? It's the device that Judai had with him. It looks like a tiny tablet. Yeah, I can't describe it, but it's first shown in episode 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**[5]-** Dimensional counterparts:

Yusei= Yugo (Synchro)

Judai= Yuri (Fusion)

Yuma= Yuto (Xyz)

Yugi (and Atem)= Yuya (Standard)


	8. Day 8: Circus-Cirque du Soleil

**Prompt 8: **Circus/ Cirque du Soleil

**At You Show Duel School (11: 23 am)**

"EHHH? A CIRCUS?" Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Selena, Sun, Yuto, Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo all said. Shuzo held up a stack of papers. "Yep. Akaba Reiji wants to throw a circus for the LDS students. He called it "Cirque du Soleil." I'll be giving each of you a role of what you'll be playing." Shuzo handed each of them a packet with their name on it.

**Yuya: **Clown

**Yuto: **Tightrope Walker

**Yuri: **Knife Thrower

**Yugo: **Unicycle

**Shun: **Lion Tamer

**Ruri: **Ribbon Dancer

**Selena and Yuzu: **Trapeze Act

**Rin: **Juggler

They all flipped through the pages of their scripts and roles. "Okay…. And when is this performance?" Yuto asked. Shuzo chuckled nervously, "Um, that's why Reiji chose us. Because… It's today, at 10:30 pm. Don't worry though because that's why we made you skip school." "WHAT?!" Yuto and Yugo's eyes were glowing, almost on the verge of Berserk mode. Shuzo squeaked and hid behind Yuzu. Yuya went up to the Xyz and Synchro Counterparts and said, "Relax…. calm down….. At least we have eleven hours to practice." The two counterparts calmed down, and Yugo said, "I guess we could try, I mean How hard could it be?" Shun flipped through his pages and said, "This circus is taking place in an Action Field called, _Athletic Circus,_ so that's a start." Everyone hurried to the Action field room while Shuzo activated _Athletic Circus. _

"Let the fun begin" Yuya said, tossing each of them an outfit.

* * *

**(3: 15 pm)**

Shingo and Sora came into You Show Duel School. "Hey" Shingo yelled to Yuya, who was eating his lunch. For now, everyone was on break. "Teacher!" Sora yelled, hugging Yuya. "Hey Shingo. Hi Sora. How's the Fusion tutoring at LDS" Sora took out a lollipop from his pocket, licked it, and answered, "It's boring, but the students are improving." "And why is the Diva here?" Yugo asked, pointing to Shingo with his chopsticks. Shingo flipped his hair and answered, "Because I wanted to see how the practice is going. Judging by your outfits, it's going… fine?" Yugo's outfit was a white tuxedo, but it was covered in soot from falling off of the unicycle over and over again. Yuto was wearing black shorts and a purple T-shirt. Shun was wearing a purple tuxedo, and Yuya was wearing his clown costume from his encounter with Strong Ishijima, but he was covered in soot. The only people who seemed fine, was Yuri, who was wearing a purple tailcoat, a lavender dress shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Selena. Selena and Yuzu wore a long black sleeved shirt, black leggings, and a skirt (Selena had red while Yuzu had pink). Ruri wore a purple dress that loosely drapes to her ankles and short black leggings underneath. Rin wore a green shirt, a green knee length skirt, green leggings, and green ballet flats.

**Yuzu: **I never knew how much fun Trapeze is. At first I thought it was scary, but now I love it! Thanks Selena for helping me face my fear.

**Selena: **No problem. It's the least I can do.

**Rin: **Juggling is a lot easier than I anticipated!

**Ruri: **I'm dancing like a ballet. Did I do well, Shun?

**Shun: **Yes. You did impeccably for your first time.

**Yuri: **I'm good at knife throwing.

**Shun: **THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THREW THEM TOWARDS ME!

**Yuri: **Correction, I threw them at the targets behind you.

**Yugo: **Unicycling is a lot harder than Turbo dueling.

**Yuto: **My balance is off. I keep falling off.

**Yuya: **Yeah….. and you land on me.

**Yuto: **Sorry. Shun how's lion taming going?

**Shun: **It's doing well, I finally know how to control the Lion.

**Yuri: **Yeah… by summoning _Raid Raptor_, and threatening the Lion with it.

**Shun: **Okay, but at least I'm getting the job done.

"Umm… hello? We're still here" Shingo said, pointing to him and Sora. "Anyways, can we see you perform?" Sora asked. Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya pushed them out of You Show Duel School. "No way! Wait until the actual show!" They said, slamming the door. "Okay, break's over" Shun said, dusting himself off. Everyone went to the Action Field room and got ready for their rehearsal. Before they started from the beginning of the rehearsal, Yuya ran to them and said, "Remember guys, what matters is that we have fun!" Yugo and Yuto looked at each other and smiled. '_Yeah.. Fun!'_ Yuya coughed, preparing his quick speech, and said, "Ladies and Gentleman….."

* * *

**At LDS Center Stadium (10:15 pm)**

"WOW! There are so many people!" Ruri said, peeking out at the audience behind the curtains. Shun agreed as he brushed the Lion's maine. Yuya was placing the finishing touches on his clown make up. Yuzu, Yuto, Rin, and Selena all stretched their limbs, preparing for their acts. Yuzu and Selena climbed up to the trapeze area (The Action Field, _Athletic Circus,_ has already been set out). Yuri was sharpening his knives, and Yugo was balancing on his unicycle. Ruri sat stood next Yugo and practiced her routine, one more time. Yuto climbed to the tightrope area, taking deep breaths before he climbed up. "Remember guys, and girls, this **will **put smiles on the audience" Yuya announced. They all smiled, even Shun, and yelled, "Yeah!" An earpiece in Yuya's left ear said, "10:30 pm. Good luck, also… You're father and mother wishes you, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto good luck." "Thanks Reiji" Yuya responded. "Yugo, Yuto, Yuri… Mom and dad wishes us Good luck" Yuya yelled (the audience can't hear them because audiences are so loud). the counterparts gave each of them a thumbs up. The curtains were raised, and a blinding spotlight shone in front of Yuya. Yuya took a deep breath and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Welcome all short or tall. Standard, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum LDS students…. Welcome! We hope you enjoy the show..." Yuya stopped in mid- sentence and thought '_Why do I have to follow the script? No reason.'_ Yuya regained from his embarrassment and said, "I have NO idea whatsoever why Akaba Reiji wanted the You Show Duel School to perform at a "last minute performance" call, but thank you for joining us. I give you…. You Show's Circus Duel! Let the Fun Begin!"

* * *

The show had been a success! Everyone clapped as each act went on. And for Yuya's case, the crowd laughed when Yuzu was chasing Yuya. Yuto, has fallen once out of his three acts, but thankfully, Yuzu and Selena were still on the Trapeze area, so they caught Yuto, and everyone believed it was all part of the act. Rin and Yugo took turns juggling bottles to each other while he was on the unicycle. Ruri and Shingo's was the oddest. Apparently, the Lion had a liking to green ribbon, so the Lion was dancing, trying to catch the green ribbon (no one was hurt). Every single act merged together (except for Yuri's act. We all know that would have ended as a disaster!). Once the show had ended, it was already 11:50 pm. "Great job everyone!" Yuya said, high-fiving everyone. When he went to go wipe the makeup off his face, he bumped into Shingo. "Hiya Shingo! How do you like the show?" Yuya asked. "Great… Impressive. Anyways, as a generous supporter, I, Sawatari Shingo, bestow a rose for everyone" Shingo replied. He walked to everyone and gave each of them a rose.

Yuto= lavender

Yugo= blue

Yuri= fuchsia

Shun= black

Ruri= green

Rin= white

Selena= purple

Yuzu= pink

Yuya= red

"Thanks Shingo. This is …. something new" Selena said, placing her rose in her hair. "I think it's pretty. Thanks Shingo!" Rin said kissing Shingo on the cheek. Yugo shot daggers at Shingo. "Yugo! You're crushing your rose!" Yuto said, pointing to Yugo's rose. Yugo looked down and found the blue rose's stem snapped in half. "Oops" Yugo mumbled. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Yuzu said. Then Yuzu, Ruri, Shun, Rin, and Selena went to their father, Shuzo Hiragi. "Well see you guys at school" Shingo said, walking off the stage and to his friends. "Well time for us to go home and get some R&amp;R as well" Yuto said. "Agreed" The other counterparts replied, walking to Yoko and Yusho Sakaki. In their hands, they had a bouquet of roses for them as well.

* * *

**(A/N): **I may not be a romance person, but… Ooooo, Looks like Yugo's jealous!

**Yugo: **Am Not!

**Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto: **You so are.

**Yugo: **Who's side are you on?!

**Yuri: **I'm neutral…. (maybe)

**Yudai: ***rolls eyes* Well, see you guys on the next prompt!

**Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**


	9. Day 9: Fantasy

**Prompt 9: **Fantasy

" Sora…. Sora… Sora wake up!" Sora lifted his eyelids and saw a tall man. He had a green bird hair and amber eyes. "Oh great….. What do you want now Shun?" Sora scowled. Even after the war ended, the Xyz and Fusion user still held a grudge against each other. THis time, Shun didn't insult or scowl back at him. Instead, he laughed. "Okay….. Ummmm, what's with you?" Sora said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Shun" the person said. '_Huh? Well come to think of it… his outfit is different' _Sora thought. The person did have the facial features of Shun, but the outfit was different. The man wore a beige vest, a long black shirt, cameo cargo pants, and black and red sneakers. On his upper right arm sleeve, there was a red Raid Raptor logo. "Wait! Are you….. _Raid Raptor- Vanishing Lanius?" _Sora said. The man nodded. "Yup that's me!" he said. Sora scoffed, "You're kidding. I know you'r-" Someone tapped Sora on the shoulder. Sora turned around, and saw _Des Toy Scissor Bear _waving at him. "... AHHH! This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream" Sora said.

"What's with him? Has he never been in the Spirit World?"

Sora turned around again and saw _Magician of Chronomancy,_ who was holding a spell book, and _Magician of Astromancy. _"Chrono! Change me back! Now!" Vanishing Lanius yelled at _Magician of Chronomancy. _"Okay… Okay…. calm down. Geez, you are so rebellious on trying new things" Chronomancy said, flipping through his spell book. Once he got to the page, Chronomancy started chanting, and Vanishing Lanius turned back to normal, a machine bird. Sora stared at the _Magician of Astromancy. _"Hmm….. What?" Astromancy asked Sora. Sora asked Astromancy, "Spirit World? What are you talking about?" _Magician of Chronomancy _snapped his fingers, and instantly, the book disappeared. Chronomancy walked over to Saora and said, "Well, if you want answers, you should talk to the dragons." '_Dragons…. does he mean?' _"Can you take me to them?" Sora asked. "No problem. _Raid Raptor- Vanishing Lanius,_ can you take him to the Dragons' Castle?" Astromancy asked. "No problem! Climb aboard Sora!" Lanius said. Sora got up on the machine bird, and immediately, the bird took off. _Magician of Astromancy _turned to _Magician of Chronomancy _and asked him, "How long will he be like this?" The _Magician of Chronomancy _shrugged and answered, "Probably for another hour or so."

* * *

**At the Dragons' Castle**

"We're here!" _Vanishing Lanius _said landing. Sora got off the bird and said, "Thanks! You know, You're a lot nicer than Shun!" The bird shrugged and responded, "I get that a few times. He's actually not that bad if you're his friend. Well, see ya!" The bird left the castle, leaving Sora at the front door. Sora pushed open the door, and in front of him was _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. _"Hi Dark Rebellion. How are you" Sora asked, waving at it. The dragon growled and said, "What dragged the cat in?" '_Wow! It sound a lot like Yuto.' _Sora thought.

"Hey don't be rude! Sora is a friend!"

Sora looked behind Dark Rebellion Dragon, and saw _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. 'Figures. Yuya's always nice to people' _Sora thought. "Come on in. I believe _Ancient Fairy Dragon _wanted to talk to you" Odd-Eyes said, letting Sora in the castle. While walking down the aisle, Sora spotted _Clear Wing Synchron _and YFD [Yuri's Fusion Dragon] looking at him. '_Oookkkaayyyy. This is officially the most weirdest dream I've ever h-' _Sora's though has been interrupted by Odd-Eyes saying, "Okay, we're here!" The dragon opened the door, and Sora before Sora walked in, he asked, "aren't you going to come in as well?" The dragon shook his head and answered, "_Ancient Fairy Dragon _wants to talk to you personally." Sora understood, so he walked to the center of the room. After Odd-Eyes closed the door, Sora looked around. The room had looked just like the Action Field Card, _Crystal Corridors. _

"Welcome Sora Shiun'in" A sonorous voice echoed throughout the room. Sora looked around until he finally looked up. There, he saw a sea green dragon with pink frills and a yellow helmet and armor. The wings were pink , petal-shaped, and they also glimmered with the crystal. "You're so… pretty." Sora covered his mouth, but it was too late, _Ancient Fairy Dragon _had heard what he said. "Thank you, Sora. I really appreciate it" The dragon said. "So this place…. the Spirit World….. is it real?" Sora asked, dumbfounded by the beauty of the room. The dragon nodded and answered, "Here, this is where all the monsters relax. This is kind of like our own homeland." She turned to a crystal wall, and roared at it. The crystal wall receded, and a balcony was revealed. Sora walked to the edge of the balcony and gasped with surprise. Below him, under the thin clouds, was the city that Sora spawned. Getting a bird's eye view of the city was better than being there! "Wow! I could look at this all day!" Sora exclaimed. knowing that _Ancient Fairy Dragon _may have something to say to him, he left the balcony, and went in front of her. "Is there a reason why you summoned me here, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_?" Sora asked her. The sea green dragon giggled and then responded, "I didn't summon you here….. you did." Sora tilted his head in confusion. "...Eh?!" Sora was about to lose hope until _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ told Sora, "It's okay. Many people have the ability to summon themselves to the Spirit World. Your friends Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yugo have this ability." Sora calmed down and looked at her. "How? It seems impossible" he told her. the sea dragon seemed to be smiling and explained to Sora, "Those who open up their minds, they can enter the Spirit World." '_Huh… cool!' _

"Oh dear. It's seems like it's time" _Ancient Fairy Dragon _said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"There's not enough time to explain, but can you do me a favor?" _Ancient Fairy Dragon _said, who was starting to disappear. "Of course" Sora replied. "Remember this place because this might be the last time you may see this place again" she said. "Of course. I'll try to open my mind again! Bye!" Sora yelled, waving his hand good-bye. A flash of light came enveloped Sora, and suddenly, he disappeared.

"You can come out now" _Ancient Fairy Dragon _said. _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon _opened the door and _YFD, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _came through the door.

_**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **_Do you think he'll ever come back?

_**YFD: **_I highly doubt that.

_**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **_Let's hope not. I don't trust him

_**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **_Aw, come on. That what you said to Yuri as well, but sometimes, you enjoy his company as well.

_**Ancient Fairy Dragon: **_*chuckles* Well, I guess Laughing gas opens up some people's mind

_**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, YFD, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **_Agree!

* * *

**At the Sakaki's Residence**

"Why do I have to carry him?"

"Shun, because you can carry him with ease, and I'm holding the groceries."

"That…. and you lost against Yuto in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors"

"So true, Yugo. Yuya, how long do you think Sora will be asleep?"

"Um…. I think another 15 minutes or so?"

Sora lifted his eyelids and saw Yuri and Yuya talking while Yuya was opening the door. Yuto was holding a brown bag of groceries. Yugo was twirling Shun's car keys[1] on his right index fingers while he was humming, "Burn! By: Bullet Train" The person who was carrying Sora, was-

"Hm. Hey _Raid Raptor- Vanishing Lanius, _what happened. Why is everything spinning. And why does the air around me smells like cotton candy?" Shun turned his head around and looked at the fusion user, confused. "Umm… I'm Shun… As for the cotton candy smell. You had a cavity and all five of us had to drag you to the dentist. Sora looked at the Sakaki brothers and Shun, and he saw they all had bandages on their faces (Sora resisted for a while). "You were hard to calm down, so we gave you a numbing medicine and laughing gas that smelled like cotton candy" Yuya explained.

"Oh… Okay… I had this dream of this place of the Spirit World. Funny huh? And get this, I talked to _Ancient Fairy Dragon _Fairy dragon" Sora mumbled. Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuto looked at each other. Shun rolled his eyes and said, "It's just a dream, okay? It'll be over tomorrow[2]." Sora eyelids fell as he said to them, "I guess…" Before he fell into deep slumber, Sora swore he saw _Des Toy Scissor Bear's _silhouette.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys and girls, it's Yuudai Shintaku here. I'm sorry for missing a few days of the Arc-V Challenge. I had a state testing on Science and Social Studies. I feel good about them though. Sorry, but….. I'm back [Duke Devlin: And bringing sexy back! Me: Hahahaha… NO!]!**

**Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Shun's 16 years-old, and in my state, that's perfectly legal to drive a car at that age. :/

**[2]- **Shun knows that the Sakaki Brothers can see Spirits, but Sora… it's a little hard to believe (Sora's not "open- minded" enough)


	10. Day 10: I'm Here

**Warning: **The following story will have a spoiler to episode 37 (somewhat because Yuto gave _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon _to Yuya, but here, he doesn't). This prompt was hard to think about, but hey! I did it (feelin' accomplished)!

**Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**

* * *

**Prompt 10: **I'm here

**Yuya's Point of View (10:36 pm) [No Setting]**

"Where am I?" I found myself In a dark room, scouting to find a light switch. '_There must be a….. wait….. ah!' _My hand brushed against a lever. Without thinking, I pulled the lever. This resulted in a trap door swinging underneath me. "Oh… AHHHHHHHHH!" And down the rabbit hole I fell.

_OOMPH! _I landed flat on my back, looking up at the night sky. I got up and rubbed my tailbone '_Strange… This place looks familiar.' _

_VROOM! 'Huh…. WOAH!' _I jumped out of the way as a motorcycle zoomed right past me. '_Yugo?!' _I noticed that Duel Runner anywhere, but he was different. He had summoned his _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, _and Yugo eyes were glowing green as he snarled at the person in front of him. I looked opposite of him and saw Yuto, and his eyes were glowing purple. Above him, was _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon._ '_I remember this. It's when Yuto and Yugo finished their first duel.' _As if it had its own mind, my body ran in front of Yuto and blocked his way. "Don't do this, Yuto! Dueling is to bring smiles to people. Remember, the smiles it brought to Heartland." Yuto's eyes stopped glowing and he said, "I… don't want to… hurt anyone." with fatigue taking over, Yuto faltered. With his strength, he whispered, "I end my turn." ugo, on the other hand, didn't think twice. '_This is like that time which means...' _

"It's my turn. I draw! I summon _Speed Roid Shave Boomerang (LEVEL/4 ATK/2000 DEF/0)_. With its effects, by switching it to Defense Position, I can reduce a monster's Attack Points by 300." The monster spins. "And I target… _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! _Now Clear Wing's effect activates. Since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, I negates the activation and destroy that monster. And then the his Attack points go up by the Attack points the destroyed monster had. Dichroic Mirror!" _Speed Roid Shave Boomerang _is destroyed and _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's _Attack Points raised up by 2000 (So, 2500 → 4500). I know what's going to happen next. "Yuto get up!" I yelled to him, pulling him up. He seemed he didn't hear me because he didn't get up. _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon _had already attacked _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, _and the dragon's blast was about to hit Yuya until...

"YUYA!"

Yuto pushed me out of the way, and Yuto took the fall. '_No!'_ I ran to Yuto, but he had already vanished, as well as his card. Yuya looked over his shoulder and saw Yugo had already disappeared as well. '_It's your fault you know.' _Huh? I turned around, scanning my surroundings, but I didn't find anything or anyone who said it. '_Strange that voice almost sounded like-' _

_CRUMBLE!_

"?"

_CRRRAACK! _The ground gave away underneath me, and I fell into pitch darkness. "AHHH!"

* * *

**At the Sakaki Residence (10:48 pm)**

"AHHHH!"

Yuto woke up with a startle. He got out of bed and opened his door. "Did you hear that, too?" Yuto looked and saw that Yuri, Yugo, Yoko, and Yusho had also woken up. "Yeah. It sounded a lot like…!" "Yuya!" Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto all exclaimed. They all ran to Yuya's room.

When they got there, Yuya's door was still closed. Yugo knocked on Yuya's door while Yoko said, "Yuya! Are you okay?" There was no response. "That's it. I'm going in Yuya!" Yugo swung open the door and saw Yuya moaning under his sheets. Yoko, Yusho, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto rushed over to Yuya's side. Yuya had jerky movements, and he was gritting his teeth. Also, Yuya was sweating, and between his teeth, he said, "Someone… Anybody…. help me..." Paranoid, Yoko tried to shake him awake. "Yuya! Yuya! Wake up!" Yusho yelled to Yuya. "Stay away!" Yuya yelled. Yuya swung a fist and ended up punching Yuri in the face. Yoko immediately walked backwards, away from her son. Quickly recovering from the punch, Yuri thought to himself, '_Yuya…. What's happening to you right now?' _

* * *

**In Yuya's Dream [1] (11:03 pm)**

I was losing breath, but I couldn't stop. I was being chased by more than 100 Obelisk Forces, and in my ears, someone kept telling me, "_It's your fault." _One of the Obelisk Forces managed to grab my arm, but I punched him in the face and run away. I ran around the corner, and I found a dumpster. Without thinking, I hid between the trashbags and prayed that they didn't find me. In the meantime, the voice continued to talk to me. The voice seemed… to sound like Akaba Leo.

"_It's your fault. You've caused all of this."_

"How? I didn't do anything!" I whispered.

"_No? Well then let me ask you this… Didn't this whole war start because you've created Pendulum Summoning?"_

I didn't say anything. At the back of my head, someone is telling me to "wake up", but I didn't listen to it. Instead, all of my focus was on this question.

* * *

**In Yuya's Room (11:19 pm)**

"Hmm…. Okay….. thanks… night Mieru." Yusho hit the end button on his duel disk. "Mieru said that Darling may have something to face in his dream[1], and the best we can do right now, is see how it plays out." Yuto looked back at Yuya. He's been thrashing for fifteen minutes and now, he's been shedding a few tears here and there. Yuri came back from the bathroom, with a damp washcloth. Yuri walked up to Yuya and dabbed Yuya's forehead. "Poor thing….. I wonder what he's thinking now…"

* * *

**Yuya's Dream (11:30)**

"_Well? What's your answer?" _

I couldn't face to the fact that he was right. If I didn't defeat Strong Ishijima with the new Pendulum method, then I wouldn't have _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_, a dimensional dragon. No one would have gotten hurt in the Standard dimension. I could have saved everyone from all the troubles of the Dimensional War. "I-I don't know" I replied, lowering my head. I heard the voice snort and then replied, "_Well then, I guess you need to think about it." _The dumpster lid opened, and above me, there were the Obelisk Forces. They laughed as a bright purple light consumed me.

* * *

**[Back] At the Sakaki's House**

"AHHH!" Yuya shot opened his eyes and jolted out of his bed. There, Yuya saw his mother, father, and three dimensional counterparts. "Yuya! Oh, my baby. We were so worried" Yoko said hugging him. Yusho was hugging Yuya as well. Yuya tried to created a smile on his face and reply to his mother, "I'm fine, mom," but he knew nothing was okay. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo looked at each other, and they exchanged whispers.

**Yugo: **What do you think he was dreaming about?

**Yuri: **Well, obviously, it's a nightmare.

**Yugo: **And don't forget, he punched Yuri in the face as well.

**Yuto: **Could he be thinking…..?

**Yuri: **?

**Yugo: **Possibility….

Yuri wanted to know what they were talking about, but at the same time, he wanted to ask Yuya what's wrong. Suddenly, he pieced the evidence together (even though there was hardly any). Yuri walked to the quiet Yuya and asked him, "What did Professor Leo say to you?" Yuya's eyes quickly widened and then shrank back to his normal size. Immediately, Yuya started crying. Yuri walked up to Yuya and asked him once more. "What did Professor Leo tell you?" Between cries, Yuya said, "He….. asked me… Didn't this whole war….. start because I…...created … Pendulum Summoning?" The room was only filled with Yuya's cries. "Yuya… do you really think this was your fault?" Yugo asked him, laying on his bed. Yuya stopped crying, but he gingerly pushed his mother and father away, so he could talk to Yugo. "Yeah…. I do. I mean… The war had started because another Dimensional Dragon was released, and then, Pendulum Summoning was used as a tool for the Lancers for the war. And if I didn't have Pendulum Summoning, then probably, this whole war would have ended quickly and less painfully." Yuto scoffed, walked up to Yuya, and did something no one else expected him to do.

He slapped Yuya across the face.

"What was that for Yuto?" Yuya asked him. "Are you an idiot?" Yuto asked. "Sure… There were bad things Pendulum Summoning brought us, but don't you remember the happy parts of Pendulum Summoning. The friends you've made with it? And how you've mastered multiple summonings (Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, and Pendulum)? So what you're saying is, you want Pendulum Summoning to be erased from this world, as well as your friends?" Yuto said, glaring at a speechless Yuya.

"He's right" _Creation Magician and The Phantom of the Dusty Robes _said. "Without Pendulum Summoning, you wouldn't have met Tatsuya, Mitchio, Shingo, Reiji, Shun, Selena, Tsukikage, Hikage, Reira, Dennis, Mieru, and even, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri." _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _said. _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon _appeared next to Yuto and said, "Also, your father's back. If you didn't have Pendulum Summoning, he wouldn't have returned."

Yuya closed his eyes and said to himself, '_They're right. I had friends to back me up with all of these problems. At the end, they're all safe….. Leo, I know the answer to the question. Yes. I started the war, but I also ended it!' _"Thanks everyone…. I really appreciate it" Yuya said. "No problem…. The least we can do" Yusho said. Yoko and Yusho left Yuya's room, leaving Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto in Yuya's room. "Sorry about slapping you in the face" Yuto said. "It's fine, I needed it anyways…. Thanks guys for being here…. and sorry Yuri… for punching you in the face" Yuya told them. Yuri chuckled and tucked Yuya in bed. "It's okay. Now go to sleep and dream something that we won't be paranoid about." Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto walked out of Yuya's room. Before they closed the door, they told Yuya, "Remember. If you ever need help, we're here. Everyone's here, and your friends and family are here, too. Good night Yuya."

Yuya smiled and dreamed about his friends[2] and being with him at all of his previous duels.

* * *

**Yuudai: **Seriously, I put this on the day of my birth...

**Yuya: **Ohh... April 10th is your birthday?

**Yuto: **Well... umm... happy day of your birth

**Yugo: **Hehe.. Sorry.

**Yuri: **Well, you could have made a happier story with the "I'm here" prompt, so it **is **your fault (wrong choice of words, Yuri).

**Yuudai: **YUUUURRRIII! *holds Yuzu's Paper fan* You're Dead!

**Yuri: **Eep! *runs away*

**Yuudai: **See you guys in the next prompt!

**Yuudai: **Get back here! I'm only gonna hurt you 'til you can't breathe no more

**Yuya: **Should we help him?

**Yuto and Yuri: **Um... let's wait for a few minutes. Then we'll help him. After all, he was nice to you in this prompt.

**Footnotes: **

**[1]- **Yeah, did I say "Dream"? Hehe…. sorry, I meant nightmare.

**[2]- **Yes, Reiji is considered one of Yuya's friends.


	11. Day 11: Spring

**(A/N): **This is a request from **Flora216**. I take usually requests, and if I do, I'll tell the person/ say it in my Author's Note. (As long if it isn't a super romantic thing or rated M. If it's like just a kiss or a little romance, I believe I can do it)

* * *

**Prompt 11: **Spring

**At Hiragi's Residence (12:30 pm)**

_Call Failed! _"Yuuuyyaaa! You better not be ignoring my calls!" Yuzu said, clutching her paper fan. "Yuzu calm down" Rin said, putting her pencil down. She was drawing a blueprint for Yugo's motorcycle (it was a request from him). "Yeah, they're probably asleep from last night's incident" Ruri said, looking at her cards. '_She's right. After all, Yoko did tell me about Yuya's dream last night. I'm glad he's okay now. Also, it's the weekend, so it makes sense why he would be asleep" _Yuzu thought. "Weird…" Shun said, walking into the kitchen. "Hmm… what is Shun?" Selena asked, placing the book, _The Three Musketeers, _down. "Yuto usually wakes up at 11:30 am over the weekend. It's not like him to also ignore my phone calls or text messages" Shun replied. "Well, if you want to, You guys can come with me. I've finished the blueprints for Yugo, so I'll be going to their house. Do you guys want to?" Rin asked them, placing the blueprints into a white tube.

"I'll go. I need to give Yuri his book, _Ripper _By: Stefan Petrucha, back" Selena said.

"Me, too. Someone has to drive you to their house, and Shuzo is at You Show Duel School" Shun said.

"If Shun goes, then I'll go as well" Ruri said.

"*sigh* I guess, I'll go since I'm the only one left" Yuzu said.

"Great. Let's go" Rin said. As they went out the door, Selena looked up and said to them, "This Spring day has a lot of pollen!"

* * *

**At Sakaki's House (12: 45 pm)**

"That idiot didn't reply to my 53rd call! He better have a good explanation for this!" Yuzu said as they walked up to the Sakaki's front door. Selena, Ruri, and Rin all agreed. They called Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo too, with the same response, no answer. Shun rang the doorbell.

_BBZZZZZ!_

Yoko opened the door, and she was wearing a mask. "Here. Put this on" Yoko said, handing each of them a doctor's mask. "What's the matter?" Shun asked, placing on his mask. "Well, you know there's a ton of pollen today?" Yoko asked. They all nodded. "Well, Yuto went outside and accidently got some pollen on his shirt. Turns out his immune system wasn't ready for the pollen, so he's sick" Yoko[1] explained. "Let me guess. Because he's one of the counterparts of Yuya, the others caught a whiff of the pollen, and the all wound up sick?" Yuzu finished. Yoko nodded and added, "I also have to go to a National Champion Tag duel in 30 minutes, but I may have to cancel it-"

"It's okay Mrs. Sakaki, we'll take care of them. We've already been vaccinated for Pollen, so we'll be fine" Shun told them. "Ruri, I have some syringes for the pollen, can you go get it?" Shun asked. "Leave it to me!" Ruri exclaimed. "Thank you Shun, Selena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu. Yuri, yugo, Yuto, and Yuya are in Yuya's , I'll be leaving now! Bye" Yoko said, leaving. "Bye!" they said. Ruri quickly went to Shun's car. Immediately, she returned with a box of syringes. next to them, they were vaccines for pollen. "Excellent. Now.. time to treat the patients!" Yuzu said. They walked upstairs to Yuya's door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!"

They entered to find four Yuu- Counterparts snuggled next to each other.

* * *

_ACHOO!_

"Come in!" Yuto screamed (even though it sounded like a his normal voice to people). "Oh… Hey Yuzu!" Yuya sniffled. The four counterparts all sneezed at the same time. "That explains why you didn't pick up my phone calls" Yuzu said. "Wait! You called me!" Yuya exclaimed. He stumbled out of bed and checked his Duel pad. _You have 55 missed calls from Yuzu. 'Shoot… I'm dead!' _Yuya thought. "Sorry Yuzu!" Yuya said after he coughed a few times. "Hey Yugo. I brought you the blueprints" Rin said. "Oh.. thanks… You can put it on Yuya's deck" Yugo said, pointing to the desk. Rin placed the tube on the desk while Selena did the same with Yuri's book. Yuri was sleeping, Yuya crawled back in bed, Yugo was working with spare parts, and Yuto was doing his English homework. "Anyways, how long have they been like this?" Shun[2] asked _Magician of Chronomancy. _Chrono checked his watch and said, "Yuto got sick about three hours ago. When Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya was trying to care for him, they got it, too. Impressive how sick they can get in those two hours." Shun sighed. "Well, we'll be taking care of you" Yuzu said. All the Yuu-Counterparts (Yuri woke up) looked at eachother, and they started to protest[4].

**Yugo: **No way! We're perfectly fine! *sneeze*

**Yuri: **I think I'll go back to sleep…. for the rest of the day.

**Yuya: **Yuzu….. I don't think we need help. Thanks though.

**Yuto (still in a raspy voice): **I'm fine with Yuzu, Rin, or Selena taking care of us… but Shun and Ruri…. I think you don't have to help us…

"Are you saying our treatments are bad?" Selena, Rin, Ruri, Shun, and Yuzu all yelled at them.

"No, but they aren't normal either!" Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuto all screamed back. "Anyways, we're fi-" they stopped talking and started coughing. "Riiggghhtt" Selena said, rolling her eyes. "First treatment, vaccination" Rin said, opening the box of syringes. While they were filling up a syringe for each of the counterparts, Yuya and Yugo were looking at each other, scared.

"Okay, Yuya. Can you roll up your sleeve?" Yuzu asked. Frantically, Yuya backed away and said, "No way! No! No! No! Isn't there a less painful treatment?" Yuya asked. Deadpanned, Yuzu said, "This is painless. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Before Yuya can respond, Selena told them, "You all have to learn like Yuri. He takes his shots like a brave little boy." Before Yuri had a chance to run away, Selena grabbed a fistful of Yuri's hair and pulled him towards her. Swiftly, she jabbed the syringe into Yuri's neck (Ouch! O.O). "There. It's done!" Selena said, tossing the used syringe into the trashcan. Yuya immediately rolled up his sleeve, and told Yuzu[3], "Don't be like your Fusion counterpart...please!" Yuzu nodded and slowly pressed the syringe down into Yuya's left arm. Rin handed Yugo the syringe and told him, "I know you trust yourself more than anyone with shots. Trust me, I still remember how Jack gave you the flu shots." Rubbing his right arm, he sneezed, injected the vaccine, and replied, "Yeah…" Yuto closed his eyes as he counted down. "Three…. two…. one!" Yuto screamed (er said). Ruri injected the antibody into Yuto's arm. In synchro, they all fell asleep (the side effect of the syringe, is that it causes drowsiness).

"Well, now that that's settled. I think we need to make some soup for them" Ruri said. "Good idea. Aki taught me a great recipe. She's made it for Yusei, Jack, and Crow a few times" Rin told them. Shun and Yuzu tucked the four boys under the sheets, closed Yuya's door, and the five of them made soup for the Counterparts.

* * *

**(3: 58 pm)**

Yuto was the first to wake up from his slumber. _YAWN! _"Hey! I'm not sick anymore!" Yuto exclaimed. Yuya and Yugo then woke up. They also found out they weren't sick either. The three of them woke Yuri up, but Yuri wasn't happy to wake up. "Why is my neck so sore?" Yuri mumbled to himself, rubbing his neck. That was a rhetorical question.

They slid down the pole and found Shun, Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu making soup. "Hey guys! Thanks for the vaccine shot!" The Yuu-counterparts said. The Hiragi siblings turned around and said, "Cool! Soup's ready too!" The Yuu-Counterparts finished their soup quickly, and then, they asked the Yuzu counterparts, "Do you want to help us with something?" The Hiragi Siblings also finished their soup. "Why?" they asked. "Well, because it's the Spring and we're now immune to pollen, we want to give you something in a token of our appreciation" Yuri said, massaging his neck. They sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Sakaki's Garden[5]**

"Wow!" Yuzu gasped.

"Is that why Yuto was…." Rin said.

"This is so" Selena said.

"..Beautiful!" Ruri exclaimed.

In front of them, it was a bed of multi-colored tulips, and around the bed of tulips, were four-leaf clovers. "Yep, when I saw the pollens, I had to clean up the garden bed" Yuto explained to them. Yuya bent down and clipped a few tulips while Yugo plucked a few clovers. Yuri came back from his room, and he wrapped the plants with a rainbow ribbon. "Here" Yuri said, giving the flowers to Shun. "We all planted the tulips on March 22. Yuya planted the red one, Yugo planted the yellow one, Yuto planted the purple one, and I planted the fuchsia one. Say it's a Happy Spring gift." "Thanks!" The Hiragi siblings said. "Well, we better go home. Our job here is done! See you tomorrow" Shun said, leaving the garden. "Bye guys" Selena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu. "Bye" Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya said, watching them leave.

After they left, the Sakaki Brothers went back to the garden and looked at their tulips. "Amazing how they've grown in the Spring" Yuto said. "Agreed" Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya said. They all took a deep breath of the Spring breeze.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Yoko, Yusho, Reiji, and other adults have grown an immune system against the pollen

**[2]- **Shun is a Psychic Duelist, like Yuto, so I'm giving him the ability to see Spirits as well, like Yuto. SLIMS!

**[3]- **Remember: This is a Yuzu counterpart. If Selena was like that to Yuri, Yuzu may be the same.

**[4]- What happened was this:**

**[Yuya]- **Yuzu smacks him upside the head with her paper fan if he refuses to do anything Yuzu tells him to do (ex. When Yuzu was telling Yuya to drink his chicken noodle soup, even though Yuya kept complaining he wasn't hungry).

**[Yugo]- **She would either threaten him or let Jack take care of him. Either way, Yugo ended up getting hurt.

**[Yuri]- **I think I proved my point here.

**[Yuto]- **When Shun takes care of him, you know _Raid Raptor _will be included (don't get it? read Chapter 8: Cirque du Soleil (translation: Circus of the Sun)). When it's Ruri, he get smacked upside the head with a textbook or anything that's in a five feet radius of her.

**[5]- **SLIMS! I'm going to assume they have one!


	12. Day 12: Casino

**Prompt 12: **Casino

**(Unknown Setting) (10:30 pm)**

"I don't know what's worse, being out late for a school night, or….. the fact that we're going somewhere that Yuri, Yuya, or I don't know about" Yuto chastised Yugo. "Woah. Woah. Chill out, besides, I need a break from working as well. Also, mom said it was okay, as long as we return before 12:00 am" Yugo said. "Okay….. so where are we going?" Yuya asked. "And why do we need these fake poker chips?" Yuri added, pointing to a handful of 98 cents worth of poker chips (in my count, approximately 101 fake poker chips). "Because… we're going to have some fun" Yugo said, walking around the corner. Yuri and Yuto looked at eachother for a while until they just simply shrugged and walked around the corner.

Few minutes later, they arrived at their location. "...Yuuuugggggoooo! Explain, now! You know perfectly well we'll be arrested if we gamble. And worse, Selena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu will kill us…. literally!" Yuto yelled, grabbing Yugo's blue Duel Academy T-shirt. They were in front of an old casino. "Relax Yuto, geez. It isn't a **real** casino. Look at the sign" Yuri said, rolling his eyes. The building seemed like it was closed down for a while, and there were three guards, but next to the doorway, there was a flashy sign, _Neo New Sawatari Casino (All Welcome!). _The guards, were Shingo's friends. That guy…." Yuto said, dropping Yugo. "Is seriously….." Yugo said, getting up. "Too into himself" Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto all said. "Eh. You get use to it" Yuya said, walking up to the door and knocking on it.

Shingo opened the door and exclaimed, "Welcome to Neo New Sawatari- san's Casino." Shingo was wearing a glittering black tuxedo and black pants with black sequins on the side of the pants. The Yuu-Counterparts walked in and saw a large green casino table. There, Gongenzaka, Reiji, Shun, Tsukikage, and Hikage were already sitting down. "Where's Selena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu?" Yuya asked Shun. "They said they actually care about their schoolwork, so they decided to sleep. What led Yuto here? I thought he would say the same thing" Shun replied. Yuto sat down and sighed. "I wanted to do it just for the laughs" Yuto said. In response, Shun chuckled and said, "Well….. if it was an actual casino, I think Yuto would be rich by the end of the day." Shingo heard their conversation walked up to Shun. "What do you mean by that?" Shingo asked Shun. "Simple. Yuto has what you would say, a "Lucky Hand." If you go against him, you'll lose" Shun said nonchalantly. Shingo chuckled and asked Yuto, "Is that true?"

Yuto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm better than you. That's for sure." Shingo straighten himself and said, "Challenge accepted!" He took a box of cards on the side of the table and slid it towards Yuto. "We'll play Blackjack. Yuto, you'll be the dealer. If you win, you get the amount of chips in the center that we "gambled[1]," if the person with the closest to 21-" "I know how to play it Shingo" Yuto snapped. Skilfully, his fingers danced as he shuffled the cards. "Impressive" Shingo's friends[6] said, taking a seat as well, so they can watch the game. Everyone placed their three fake poker chips in the center, thus having a total of 27 poker chips in the middle. Yuto handed everyone, including himself, two cards, one face up and one face down. "Okay. The game will start now!" Yuto said. Everyone flipped their other card in their hand. Shingo scoffed and said, "Hit me!" Yuto handed him a card. Shingo's smirk only grew wider once he saw the card. Yuya scanned over his card until he finally said, "I'll stand." Yugo stared at Yuto until he finally yelled at Yuto, "Hit!" Yuto rolled his eyes, and he tossed a card to Yugo. "You don't have to yell" Yuto mumbled to Yugo. "Don't care" Yugo replied. Yuri placed his cards face down and said, "I stand." Reiji pushed his glasses up and said, "Hit me," so Yuto tossed him a card. Shun said he'll stand, and Tsukikage and Hikage said, "Hit."

"I busted" Tsukikage said, placing his cards down. He had a Queen of Diamonds, Five of Spades, and seven of hearts, and that totaled to twenty-two. Gongenzaka said, "I believe in Steadfast Dueling. I'll stand." Yuto looked at Gongenzaka for a moment before giving himself one card. "Anyone else want another card?" Yuto announced. No one said anything. "Okay then….. Everyone, put your cards down" Yuto said. Everyone placed their cards down.

**Shingo: **Three of Spades, seven of Diamonds, and Queen of Hearts (20)

**Yuya: **One king and one Queen of Spades (20)

**Yugo: **One King of Hearts, two of Spades, and Seven clubs(19)

**Yuri: **Six of Clubs and an Ace (club) (17 or 7)

**Reiji: **Two Kings, two of Clubs (Club and Diamonds)[4] [Bust!] (22)

**Shun: **Two Queens [2] (Hearts and Clubs) (20)

**Hikage: **Nine of clubs, Ace, and King of Hearts (20)

**Gongenzaka: **Two Aces (22 or 2)

**Yuto: **Ten of clubs, Ten of spades, and an ace (21)

"Guess I won" Yuto said, stacking the poker chips into piles. "Hacks" Yugo mumbled. This caused Shun to smirk, but his hands covered up the evidence. "Let's play again" Shingo said. Yuto smiled, and he shuffled and dealt the cards once again.

* * *

**(11:45 pm)**

The casino game of Blackjack ended at 11:10 pm, and Yuto won every game. Around 11:00 pm, Shun had left the "casino" and said bye to everyone. The rest of the time, they played BS[3], and Reiji won at every game[5]. At 11:45, people started to get tired, so they left. Yuto took back their poker chips and gave back everyone's chip, too (Shun had already taken back his poker chips). "Bye guys!" Yuri exclaimed, leaving, "Bye" Reiji replied. "Sleep well everyone" Gongenzaka said. "See you tomorrow" Hikage, Tsukikage, and Shingo yelled to the Sakaki Brothers. "See ya!" They replied. Everyone dispersed.

"That was amazing Yuto!" Yugo exclaimed. Yuya nodded and added, "You truly have a lucky hand." Yuri told them, "Yeah…. if Yuto actually tried. Yuto didn't have a lucky hand today because he didn't try." Yugo snorted and said, "He so did! Are you jealous that he beat you at BS?" Yuto chuckled and said, "Actually, Yuri's right…. I actually didn't try, I was practicing." Yuya's head tilted in confusion. "What were you practicing?" Yuya asked. Yuto raised up his hand. he flicked his wrist and an ace appeared in his hand. "So all this time… you were cheating!" Yugo yelled. "Technically, most dealers cheat (That's one of the tricks why people lose money), so call this a warning" Yuto said. "But… yes, I usually do have a lucky hand…. if I tried" Yuto added. "Did Shun teach you?" Yuri asked. "No, Tokunosuke Omoteura[7] did" Yuto answered, and suddenly, the Sakaki Brothers arrived at their house.

Before the Sakaki brothers opened the front door, Yuri told Yugo, "You could say it was….. hacks."

* * *

**(A/N)- **During Blackjack, Shun already knew Yuto was using deception (that's why he was smirking). Reiji knew because… he's Reiji (I think many of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V readers will know my answer) -_- .

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Fake casino, Fake Poker Chips, Fake gambling

**[2]- **Remember, in a deck of Cards, half of the cards are black and the other half is red. (ex. eight queens (four red, four black, four types))

**[3]- **BS stands for Bull ****. The game's fun, but the name pretty much sums up the game. Look it up if you don't know the game ._..

**[4]- **Funny, you would have thought that Reiji would be Mr. Perfect and get 21….. I guess not.

**[5]- **Remember, he's the President of LSD Corporations, so he watches their every move [stalker].

**[6]- **Unless someone says they like Shingo's friends, they'll be cameos most of the time.

**[7]- **Too lazy to Search the name? It's Flip Turner


	13. Day 13: All I Ask

**At the Duel Stadium (6: 30 pm)**

"I can't believe this day's finally coming" Yuya said. "Yeah… well…. Good luck Yuya" Yuzu said, looking down at her duel disk. "You too, Yuzu" Yuya said. They parted ways as they stepped on the duel arena. At the front row, Michio Gongenzaka, Yoko, Yusho, Shuzo, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Shun, Selena, Rin, and Ruri were all standing up. Sora, Mieru, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi were sitting down, and Reiji, Himika, and Reira were sitting at the balcony (as usual). On the other side, Yaiba, Masumi Kotsu, Hokuto, Tsukikage, Hikage, and Shingo were sitting down.

"Welcome to this Duel. Today, we shall see who will win today's duel!" Nico Smiley said, his voice echoing into the microphone. "On this side, is the son of Yusho, Sakaki Yuya!" Everyone cheered. "Thank you. Thank you" Yuya said, waving his hand. "And on the other side, we have the daughter of Shuzo, Hiragi Yuzu!" The crowd cheered as she put on her best smile, laughing and waving. "Thank you!" she yelled. "The duel field is…. _Solitary Island in a Faraway Sea" _Nico Smiley activated the field. Around Yuya and Yuzu, is a surrounding of trees. The ground turned into a sandy beach, with the ocean on his right. They looked at each other and then activated their duel disk.

"Duelists locked in battled" Yuya started.

Yuzu nodded and recited back. "Kicking the earth as the dance alongside their monsters."

"They storm through this field" Yuya said.

"Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Yuzu finished.

"Action….." Nico Smiley said.

"DUEL!" Yuzu and Yuya said, their Duel disk setting at 4000 Life Points.

Nico snapped his finger, and an orb of Action Cards exploded, dispersing around the field.

* * *

_**Flashback (Yesterday at You Show Duel School- 3:20 pm)**_

"I play the Spell Card _Hippo Carnival!_" Yuya said, skipping around the _Infinite Bridge _Action Field. "Yuya! Be serious!" Yuzu yelled, grabbing an Action Card. "Yuzu's right. Duel as if you're life is put on the line!" Yuri said, who was above Yuya. "Hey don't worry about it! Have fun" Yuya said, prancing alongside his _Entermate Discover Hippo._ "The time is much sooner than you think Yuya." Yuya turned around, and recognized the yellow and black pinstripe suit.

"Nico! What brings you here?" Yuya asked, stopping his duel with Yuzu. "Oh I was just looking at your duel with Yuzu. Yuya, why aren't you being serious like you were in the war?" Nico asked. "Eh? the war? Why? Easy, Everyone's safe, so there's no reason to get so serious" Yuya responded. Yugo stopped his duel against Yuri, and asked Nico, "What do you want? Usually you're only here when you want one of us to duel? So who is it? LSD? Gongenzaka Dojo? The Fortune-Telling Place? What?" Nico shook his head and said, "It's a duel against Yuzu and Yuya. Also, it's tomorrow at 6: 25 pm." "What? But why is so sudden?" Yuya exclaimed. "Yuya. The only duels you took seriously against your friends were Gongenzaka and Sora. You have to understand that dueling against your friends will help them become stronger" Nico explained. Yuzu mumbled to herself, "to become stronger…."

At 4: 20 pm, Yuya and Yuzu walked alone to Yuzu's house. "Geez. Oh well we'll give them a great duel! Right Yuzu?" Yuya said, smiling.

Yuzu stopped walking. "Hm? What's wrong Yuzu?" Yuya asked, turning around and facing Yuzu. They were looking at eachother while the sun is setting (Me: Wow… dramatic -_-) "Yuya….. I need you to do me a favor….." Yuzu said. "Sure Yuzu. What's up?" Yuya asked.

* * *

"Yuya! It's your turn!" Yuzu yelled. Yuya blinked back into reality. "Oh sorry Yuzu. I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 1 _Magician of Astromancy (LEVEL/ 5 ATK/1200 DEF/ 2400) _and Scale 8 _Magician of Chronomancy (LEVEL/ 3 ATK/ 1200 DEF/600). _With this, I'm allowed to simultaneously summon monsters between levels 2-7.

_Swing, pendulum of souls! _

_Draw an arc of light across the ether! _

_**Pendulum Summon! **_

_Appear now! My faithful monsters!"_

"Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LEVEL/ 7 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000)_! I now place one card face down. Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said, astride Odd-Eyes. "My turn. I draw" Yuzu said. "I set the Pendulum Scale with _Pendulum Statue White Butterfly (ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000 SCALE/3) _and _Pendulum Statue Purple Shield[8] (ATK/ 800 DEF/800 SCALE/ 5). _With this I can simultaneously summon monsters that is Level 4. Pendulum Summon! I summon _Serena the Melodious Diva ( LEVEL/4 ATK/ 400 DEF/ 1900)_ and_ Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva (LEVEL/4 ATK/1000 DEF/2000)._ Now because _Serena the Melodious Diva was _Special Summoned, I get to Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster to my field. I summon _Elegy the Melodious Diva (LEVEL/ 5 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1200). _Now I activate _Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva's _Special Ability. When this card is Special Summoned, I can add one "Polymerization" card to my hand."

"Amazing! Yuzu's going to Fusion Summon" Nico exclaimed.

"That's correct" Yuzu said. "I fuse _Serena the Melodious Diva _and _Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva. _Fusion Summon! "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! _Meisterin Schubert_ _the Melodious Maestra_ _(LEVEL/ 8 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2000)! _Now I activate _Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra _Special Ability. I can banish up to three monsters in my Graveyard, and my monster's ATK points go up by 200 points for every monster I banish. I banish my _Serena the Melodious Diva _and _Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva." Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra's _Attack points increased by 400; therefore, giving it 2800 ATK Points. "Battle. _Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra _attack _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _with Meistrotion[1] Soundwave!" Yuya ran to grab an Action card in the sand. Unfortunately, instead of a Spell Card, he drew a Trap Card, _Break Shot target one monster you control. It loses 900 ATK Points). _"I activate _Magician of Chronomancy'_s Special Ability. I negate one Trap Card that affects a Pendulum Monster. Go Inverse Gear!" _Magician of Chronomancy's _contraption on his right arm negates the card, but it's Yuya's hand, so he can't take another Action Card. A blast of music destroys Odd-Eyes and blows Yuya backwards.

**Yuya: **(4000→ 3700)

"Now _Elegy the Melodious Diva, _your turn. Attack Yuya directly with Melancholic Hymn." _Elegy the Melodious Diva _released a low voice and blasted Yuya into the ocean.

**Yuya: **(3700 → 1700)

"I now place one card face down. That ends my turn." Yuzu finished. "Amazing! Yuzu demolished 2300 points of Damage!" Nico Smiley said. "Great job Yuzu Onee-chan[2]!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi said. "Aw. Come on, teacher. Get up!" Sora pouted. Yuri and Yugo looked at each other. "Yuto, Yuya's at a pretty bad start, huh?" Yuri said. Yuto nodded. Under his breath, he said, "Yuya… let's hope you end this quickly and draw the right cards."

Yuya got out of the water. '_Yuzu… You really want to test yourself huh? Well…. Then I'll give it my all.' _Yuya thought. Yuya placed on his goggles, getting ready for his next move.

* * *

**Flashback (Yesterday At the Sakaki's House- 12: 10 am) **

"I heard you are going against Yuzu" Yuto said to Yuya. "Yup…. pretty much….. but her promise…." "Here, take this" Yuto said, tossing a card to Yuya. "It may become useful to you during your duel" Yuto said before he went to his room. Yuya looked down and his eyes widened. "This is….."

Before Yuya opened his bedroom door, Yuri tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm? What is it Yuri?" Yuya asked him. "Here…. these cards may come in handy. Use it well" Yuri said. Yuya read both of the cards. "Thanks Yuri" Yuya said. "Yeah…. night… Good luck on your duel" Yuri said, going to his room.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _Yuya opened the door he just closed to find Yugo in front of him "Here… This Spell Card should Come in handy" Yugo said. Yuya took it and said, "Thanks." Yugo ruffled Yuya's hair and said, "Get some sleep tomato- boy." After that he left. Yuya placed the four cards in his deck. '_With these cards, I believe I will win!' _

* * *

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuya said. He jumped up and caught an Action Card that was in between rocks. " I play the Spell Card, _Pot of Greed, _this allows me to draw two new cards I activate the Pendulum Scale. Pendulum Summon! I summon _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! _Now, from my hand, I summon _Entermate Silver Claw (LEVEL/ 4 ATK/1800 DEF/ 700) _and _Entermate Lacoodown(LEVEL/4 ATK/ 800 DEF/1800). _I play the Trap Card, _Break Shot, _on _Entermate Silver Claw (ATK/1800 → 900). _Now I construct the overlaying network. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! _Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (RANK/ 4 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000)!" _

"Amazing Now Yuya's going to-" Nico said before Yuya interrupted and said, "Play the face down I had, _Card of Sanctity (TCG Version). _This banishes all of my monsters on the field and all the cards in my hand. Then I draw two cards" Yuya said. "What!" Everyone said. _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon,_ _Magician of Chronomancy, and Magician of Astromancy _dissipated.

Yuya drew two cards. Before Yuya did anything else, he jumped into the water[6], and grabbed and Action Card. "I place one card face down and activate the Spell Card, _Graceful charity. _I draw three cards and discard two." Yuya did exactly that. "Now I load the Pendulum scale with Scale 3: _Destruction Magician (LEVEL/7 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 500) _and Scale 8: _Creation Magician (LEVEL/ 4 ATK/ 500 DEF/ 1500)._ Pendulum Summon. Appear now! Level 4 _Entermate Silver Claw_ in Defense mode and Level 4 _Entermate Lacoodown. _I end my turn."

'_Yuya…. what are you doing?' _Yuzu thought. "My Turn! I draw! I activate the Trap Card, _Melodious Melody of Divine Punishment. _This card inflicts 800 points of Damage for every Melodious card on the field; therefore, you get to have 1600 points of Damage" Yuzu said. A gust of wind blasts through Yuya.

**Yuya: **(LP: 1700 → 100)

"And now _Elegy the Melodious Diva, _attack _Entermate Lacoodown, _and _Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra _attack _Entermate Silver Claw." _Yuya's monsters were destroyed, but his Life Points are safe. "I place one card face down. I end my turn[3]" Yuzu said.

"My turn. I draw!" Yuya said.

* * *

**Flashback (Continuing from the first Flashback)**

"Sure Yuzu, What's up?" Yuya asked.

"Tomorrow… All I ask is for you to defeat me" Yuzu said. Yuya nodded, " No problem. We'll act it out an-"

"NO YUYA THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yuzu screamed. There was a long pause before Yuya spoke. "Then what do you mean?" Yuya asked gingerly. "I want you to duel me with all your might tomorrow. Excite the crowd with the unexpected. I want to become stronger, so please Yuya, give it your all at tomorrow's duel!" Yuzu pleaded. Yuya stared at her for a while until he sighed. '_Yuzu...' _he thought_._"Very well. I'll give it my all tomorrow" Yuya said.

"Thank you Yuya" Yuzu said, blinking back tears.

Then they walked back to their home without saying another word.

* * *

Yuya removed his goggles and yelled to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman! Today is the day that determines it all! I play the Trap Card that I laid down, _Return of the Different Dimension. _All the monsters I've removed from play come back onto the field; However, at my End Phase, they leave the field once more. This is compliments from Yuri!" Yuya turned around and waved at Yuri, and Yuri waved back. "Come back, my faithful monsters!" Yuya said. A portal opened and before everyone eyes, _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon,_ _Magician of Chronomancy, and Magician of Astromancy _appeared. "Amazing! Yuya brought out his strongest monsters in one turn!" Nico said. Everyone shifted to the edge of their seats, and those who were standing up, they leaned forward.

"Now I activate _Destruction Magician's _Pendulum Effect, If I have an Xyz monster, it's Rank become Levels. Level Divination!" The black and yellow star orb transformed into an orange and yellow star orb for _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. _"Now _Creation Magician, _it's your turn. Her pendulum Effect allows me to change one monster's Level to become equal to another monster's on my field. I choose _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon _to have the same level as _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. _Equitilier Arrow!" _Creation Magician _aimed her arrow and shot _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon'_s 4 Levels turned to 7 Levels. "Now I build the overlay network with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. O-heterochromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! XYZ Summon! Come forth, the Rank 7 Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon- _Odd- Eyes Rebellion Dragon (RANK/ 7 ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500)! _Battle! Attack _Elegy the Melodious Diva, _Rebellious Thunder Strike_!" Elegy _is destroyed and Yuzu loses 1000 Life Points.

**Yuzu: (**4000 → 3000)

"I activate its Special Ability. When it attacks a Level 7 or below monster, it can attack up to three times[7]! For the second Attack, I attack _Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra _with Rebellious Thunder Strike Disobey!" Yuya said. "What! Well then…." Yuzu said, climbing up a tree. She caught an Action Card and said, "I activate the Spell Card, _Evade._ This negates a monster's attack." "That's fine. _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon _has one more attack. Try again once more, Odd-Eyes!" The dragon finally manages to destroy _Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra. _

**Yuzu: **(3000→ 2400)

"Yuzu! Don't forget the my other monsters! Your turn _Magician of Chronomancy. _Attack Yuzu directly!"

**Yuzu: **(2400 → 1200)

"Finally…. Yuzu, I'm finishing the duel! _Magician of Astromancy, _Direct Attack, and finish the Duel!" A blast of stars strike Yuzu, knocking her into the water.

**Yuzu: **(1200 → 0)

**WINNER: YUYA SAKAKI**

The field dissipated and Yuzu was laying on the Stadium ground. Reiji clapped his hands, and everyone else followed. "Great job Yuzu!" "What an amazing duel!" "I love it!" A compliment followed another. The Sakaki and Hiragi Family all cheered and clapped. "The winner is Yuya Sakaki!" Nico yelled through the microphone.

Yuya walked to Yuzu and sat down next to her. Yuzu sat in an upright position. "Great job Yuzu. You dueled really well. The crowd loved it!" Yuya said, looking at the crowd. "Yeah…." Yuzu whispered. Suddenly, she hugged Yuya and said, "Thank you, Yuya….. Thank you for making this duel one of my favorite!" Yuya was startled for a moment, but then he hugged her back[5]. "You did well Yuzu. You did well… I enjoyed this duel, too" Yuya whispered in her ear.

At 7: 10 pm, the Hiragi Family and Sakaki Family went to Michio's School to eat dinner[5].

* * *

**(A/N):** I know you want to say it. WOW! There's a lot of Banishing (And possibly… WOW! A two shot kill. Bravo! :/). The Sakaki Brothers gave Yuya the following cards (to borrow for the duel, not keep):

Yuto- _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

Yugo- _Graceful Charity _

Yuri- _Card of Sanctity _and _Return from the Different Dimension_

_Pot of Greed- _….. I don't know [and frankly I don't care]- Seto Kaiba (English dub [Rise of the Dragons]. I don't know which episode though… sorry). Aw come on! A deck is not complete without Pot of Greed! ... Fine….Yuya bought a booster pack and inside the booster pack had Pot of Greed, so Yuya decided to test it out during this duel.

All of the Attack Names (ex. Miestrotian Soundwave), I made them up. "Pretty Impressive how I did that, huh? That's okay folks, save your applause for later." - Ceylan Jones (Tenkai Knights, season 1 episode 3).

Last Day of April! NOOOO! Well, it was fun while it lasted. Don't worry, I'm still going to type short stories for each prompt, even if it's going to be in May. I took so long to write this story because I wanted to end this month of April with a bang (comment your feelings for this prompt [or anything if you prefer])! **Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm **starting to **feel the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **I made up that word. If you want to pronounce it, it's (My- stro- shion).

**[2]- **Translation- (big sister)

**[3]- **Yuzu's hand only has Spell Cards, so yeah. The card she placed face down was Beckoning Ligh_t, _so yeah… it was useless (and there's no _Mystical Space Typhoon _in her hand either).

**[4]- **Don't worry Mieru knows Yuya cares about Yuzu.

**[5]- **The dinner: made by Michio, so you know how excited Yuya's mom was. :)

**[6]- **Remember, this is an Action Field Spell, so they actually don't get wet (and neither do the cards).

**[7]- **I'm not sure if that uses an Overlay unit. I'm still checking on that.

**[8]- SLIMS! **I'm just going to say Teippei gave it to her (with that huge crate of Pendulum Cards, he's bound to get a few of the same cards :/ (I believe you can see it on episode 47)


	14. Day 14: Deck Building

**(A/N): **First Day of May, and I'm still doing the April Challenge. YODO (You Only Duel Once (Kidding XD)).

Anyway, this is a flashback memory of Yugo with the Signers. This is four years before the Timeskip (which was eight years after episode 154 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Do the math :D). The Signers came together again because they all had a holiday break. They decided to use their break to see Yugo test in Turbo Dueling (just like Aki did in episode 75). Don't like "Fusion," then skip this day.

Yugo: MY NAME IS YUUGO!

Yudai: NOBODY CARES!

Yugo: *summons _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon* _

Yudai: …. (talks quickly) I was kidding, Geez! Well enjoy the story.

Yugo: *smiling* See ya!

Get your **game on guys** 'cause** I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun, Let's rev it up**!

* * *

**Prompt 14: **Deck Building

**At Yusei's Residence (4 years ago) (3:16 pm)**

"Use my Morphtronic cards. I have plenty because they rock" Rua said, handing a ten year old boy a card. The little boy wore blue jeans, a white Duel Shirt, red sneakers, and a Red, Yellow, and Blue jacket. On his blue belt, was a white Deck box. "No thanks. I prefer to use my "Speed Roid" Cards" the little boy said, picking up a card, _Speed Roid Double Yoyo. _"You and speed. Really… Yugo, I think you should wait for a few more years before you take this test" Aki said, touching his white bike (It's the same bike, but smaller). Yugo pouted and said, "But next year is the Junior Youth Neo Domino City Championship. I have to get ready!" Yugo said, scanning through this card. "I want to entice the crowd with the unexpected, a little kid who can Turbo Duel." Aki smiled and ruffled Yugo's hair. "I guess you're full of surprises huh Yugo?" she said.

"I still think he's too young to be partaking in such a dangerous duel. He's barely a teenager" Jack said, fixing his Duel Runner. Yugo's smile immediately turned into a scowl. "Well Yusei said it's fine to Turbo Duel" Yugo snapped. "What does Yusei have to do with anything?" Jack fired back at Yugo. "Well, Yusei is the best Turbo Duelist, and you are….. second rate" Yugo responded. "WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Jack got up and ran at Yugo's direction. Laughing, Yugo quickly ran behind Yusei, making Yusei the barrier between him and Jack. "Seriously Jack? Yugo has always said that for the past six months, yet you're still annoyed about it?" Crow said. "That's the other problem! Yugo has only been Turbo Dueling for ten months. Four months two years ago, five months last year, and this month this year, so there's no way he won't get hurt on the Turbo Duel Track!" Jack said. Yugo walked in front of Yusei and said, "Well I'm ready. I think I can beat Jack Atlas single- handed!" This was rewarded with everyone laughing and Jack giving him a noogie. The door opened and Rin walked down the stairs. "Hey guys! Hi Aki and Ruca! How's Yugo's deck going?" Rin asked. Ruca giggled and replied, "The usual. Nearly no progress, Jack is yelling, and Yusei saving Yugo." Rin shot glances of death at Yugo. '_Gulp! I'm so dead!' _Yugo thought.

Rin walked up to Yugo and pulled his ear. "Ow! Ow! Rin!" Yugo squealed. Rin dragged Yugo to a table and forced him to sit down. Rin picked up his cards on the ground, and placed them on the table in a neat stack. "Work on the table. Seriously, you're making a mess on the floor" Rin said. "Thanks Rin" Yugo said. He was about to take his deck to sort out again, but Rin slapped his hand. "Ow! Rin, what was that for?" Yugo mumbled, rubbing his hand. Rin rolled her eyes and asked, "When was the last time you've eaten?" Yugo was about to answer until his stomach growled. Crow chuckled and said, "This little Speed Devil hasn't eaten in two days!" Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose and placed a bento box and a notebook in front of him. "Here, you won't go Turbo Dueling on an empty stomach while I'm around" Rin said. "Thanks Rin. Itadakimasu!" Yugo said. Immediately, he started digging in, and finished in 8 minutes flat. "Also, you missed school again! HEre are the notes and homework" Rin said, pointing to her notebook. "Thanks Rin" Yugo said. He picked up the notebook and skimmed through all the notes. "Done! Thanks Rin!" Yugo took his deck back from Rin, and he started to clear the table. Once he believed the table was cleared, he scattered his cards on the table. "I can tune my Level Four _Speed Roid Double Yoyo_ with my Level 3 tuner monster, _Speed Roid Three Eyed Dice_, but that's a problem. The chances of me drawing a Tuner monster will be slim…."

Jack pulled a chair next to Yugo and took out his deck. "Here, this card may be of use to you" Jack said, placing a card next to Yugo. Yugo raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the card. "_Trust Guardian (LEVEL/ 3 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 800)... 'This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon_ _of a Level_ _7 or higher Synchro Monster. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time this effect_ _is applied, that Synchro Monster loses 400 ATK_ _and DEF_ _at the end of the Damage Step._And you're giving me this card because?" Yugo said, looking up at Jack. "This helped me many times during my duel. Don't be bothered by the ATK and DEF Points. It's quite a special card" Jack explained. While Yugo was placing it in his deck, he mumbled, "Wow. The so called King needs help." Unfortunately, Jack heard it and rewarded him with a punch on the head. Yugo fell to the ground and rubbed his head. "Watch your mouth, Fusion" Jack said. Yugo wanted to yell at Jack for the name, but he knew he would get smacked upside the head again. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I have homework to do. Bye!" Rin said, walking away. "See ya Rin!" Yugo said. "Oh yeah. Jack. Crow. Zora wanted me to tell you something" Rin added. "What is it?" Crow and Jack asked.

"She said to quiet down or else she won't let you stay in here anymore." And with that, Rin left the Residence.

* * *

**(8: 35 pm)**

"Well another main factor of earning your Turbo Dueling License is to know your opponent" Yusei said. He was on the computer, adding the finishing touches to Yugo's bike. Yugo placed his deck in his deck box[1]. "Okay, so who is my opponent?" Yugo asked. Crow chuckled and said, "I'll give you a hint, he's taller than Yusei, but loses against him. He's a Sector security member, and he calls you Banana Head." Yugo groaned and said, "Tetsu Ushio?! Seriously? Well this is going to be more fun because he's about to lose another game. Nothing going to stop me from getting my license!" Ruca, Rua, Aki, and Crow laughed. "Let fate decide that" Yusei said. "In the meantime, Why don't you get some sleep? You've pulled two all-nighters" Ruca said. Yugo's eyelids suddenly became heavy. "I guess you're right. Is it okay if I can crash here Yusei?" Yugo yawned.

"Sure there's a couch upstairs" Yusei said.

"Thanks. Night guys!" Yugo slurred, walking upstairs.

"Night" They all said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the card Jack. I'll treasure it!" Yugo said.

Jack smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now go to sleep before you fall off the stairs."

Yugo managed to reach the couch, and immediately, he fell asleep (once he laid down on the couch). Few minutes later, Akiza placed a blanket over the sleeping Yugo.

"Good luck Yugo" Aki whispered.

* * *

**(Miami Secondary Middle School) (2:45 pm)**

Yugo woke up and saw his English teacher glaring at him. "AAAHH!" Yugo jumped out of his seat, but his foot caught on one of his chair leg. "WAUGH!" Yugo tripped and landed on the ground. Yuri snickered, Yuya chewed his bottom lip, nervously, and Yuto had his book covering his face (signaling "I don't know this person"). The Hiragi sisters all groaned. Yugo immediately got up. "Hi teach. Wassup?" Yugo asked nervously.

The teacher shook her head and went back to the black board. Everyone, except Tsukikage, Hikage, The Sakaki Brothers (minus Yuri), and The hiragi Sisters, snickered.

Yugo sat back down and found one of his cards sticking out from his notebook. Yugo pulled it, saw his card what the card was, and smiled.

It was _Trust Guardian._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

_**[1]- **U_nfortunately, Yugo doesn't have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. (I just watched episode 54 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) (May 3, 2015)


	15. Day 15: Fashion

**Prompt 15 (We're halfway there. Schweet!): **Fashion

**You Show Duel School (4:25 pm)**

"Shingo… what on earth are you wearing?" Yuzu yelled. Serena gaped at the smiling Shingo while Rin and Ruri were laughing behind their hand. Yuto slowly side stepped away from Shingo, Yugo was taking a picture (to last the moment), and Yuri covered his eyes in horror, whispering, "Oh dear sweet lord." Shun shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, but Shuzo didn't say anything and just left the room.

Shingo was wearing a white dress shirt, which was unbuttoned around the collar, a brown scruffy jacket, brown pants, and black hiking boots. To put it frank, he looked liked a peasant instead of the son of Miami City's High-Ranking Official, Mr. Sawatari. "Do you even know what day it is?" Shingo said, puffing up his cheeks.

Yugo sat down on the long blue couch and responded, "It's the Sawatari Family's Laundry Day?" Rin glared at Yugo, which made him shrivel a little bit away from Rin. Yuri sat down, next to Yugo, and said, "I'm going to guess it's an event?" Shingo nodded and said, "Today's the day the Titanic ship hit the iceberg and sank, so I'm dressing up as Jack Dawson to celebrate this holiday!" The Hiragi Sisters looked at each other, impressed. The Xyz and Synchro guys responded differently.

"Actually, the Titanic hit the iceberg on April 14, 1912 at 11: 40 pm" Shun said candidly. "The ship then took two hours and forty minutes, so that means, it sank on April 15, 1912, at approximately 2:20 am. This also means that the Titanic hit the iceberg, and sank on two separate days" Yuto said. Yugo leaned back on the couch, with his hands on the back of his head, and loosened his Miami Secondary red tie a little bit[1]. "That proves that your information is incorrect because the Titanic didn't hit the iceberg AND sank on the same day. Also, the movie was fiction, so the information of Rose and Jack's Love Story is fake. The information of Jack and Rose actually boarding the Titanic is inconclusive though" Yugo said. "To put it in your terms Shingo, your information overall, is incorrect" Yuri chuckled. Shingo snorted and said, "Well… At least I'm celebrating the sinking of the Titanic then." Shun said, "What's there to celebrate exactly? Millions of lives were killed on this day."

"LET ME BE! GEEZ!" Shingo said. "Just so you know, I worked hard on this outfit" Shingo added. Serena leaned towards Yuzu and whispered, "Really? It doesn't show."

"Sorry I'm late guys" Yuya panted, running to the room and swinging open the door. "I had something to do aftersc-...Uh, Shingo? What exactly is that unusual attire?" Yuya asked, walking into the room. Dennis walked in after him and said, "Yuya, you don't know what that is? Shingo's dressed up as Jack Dawson. You know the character from _Titanic. _"I'm guessing you dressed up like that to show them it's the day when the Titanic sank?" Dennis asked Shingo. Shingo's eyes glittered. "You knew who I dressed up as?" Shingo said, holding Dennis's Hand. Immediately, Dennis's eyes glittered as well as he responded, "Of course. It's one of my favorite movies!"

"Same here!" Shingo exclaimed.

Yuya walked over to the Hiragi siblings[3] and his brothers and said, "Should I ask what happened here?" Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto all replied, "We'll tell you later."

For the rest of the day, Dennis and Shingo chatted about the story plot and the tragic moments of _Titanic,_ even going so far as to acting out some parts of the movie[2]. When it reached 6: 30 pm, they all left You Show Duel School. Dennis had already left at 6:00 pm, and Shingo left at 5:55 pm. "Augh! What sucks is that we didn't even play a Children's Card Game!" Yugo groaned. Yuya patted him on the back and said, "There's always a nextime, Yugo." Yuto and Yuri looked at each other and told the Hiragi Siblings, "Note to self: Don't talk about _Titanic _in front of Shingo or Dennis. They'll on forever." The Hiragi Siblings all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(A/N): **Sorry if this prompt was short. I'm not good at fashion, and it's around 9:43 pm, so I just thought about, "What happened today?" Then when I found out about The Titanic, I thought, "What if Shingo was dressed up as Jack Dawson?" So… yeah. Sorry if Yugo was being a real jerk in this prompt (not really :P. He's usually impulsive most of the time).

Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next prompt!

You guys (and girls) better **get your game on** because **the real fun has just begun**! Now that **I'm feelin' the flow**, it's **time to rev it up!**

**Footnotes: **

**[1]- **Honestly, if I was Yugo, I would have done the same thing. Wearing a tie all day seems pretty bothersome.

**[2]- **The parts that they didn't act out, are the romantic scenes with Rose and Jack. They were doing the humorous and tragic parts, so don't think they did any of that mushy romance [Ex. "Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack." ME: O.o Oh dear, sweet Lord] (XP).

**[3]- **The Hiragi Siblings are: Shun, Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu


	16. Day 16: Timeskip

**Prompt 16: **Timeskip

**At Miami Secondary Middle School [English Class] (2:30 pm)**

"Why do we have a Language Arts class? I mean come on, the teacher's probably going to slap us with another essay to write" Yugo complained. "Well, without Language Arts, we probably wouldn't be able to read our cards" Yuto said, sitting down. Yugo tried to think of a statement to counteract Yuto's words, but he found none. "Touché, ma amie (translation: Good point, my friend (feminine)" "It's mon ami, Yugo" Yuri said, placing his schoolbag down. "Yuri, you have such fluent French" Yuya, who was already sitting down, said. "

"Okay, class, simmer down! Take your seats" The teacher said. Everyone sat down as the teacher wrote something on the blackboard. "Today, we'll be writing an essay that's due tomorrow." All of the students started to groan (except the Hiragi Sisters). "Silence!" The teacher roared. "Now, the prompt is this: What do you see yourself in four years if the "Dimension War" didn't occur? The length of the essay/ story didn't matter, but it has to be original. You may now begin!" Everyone took a sheet of paper out from their bags and started writing. Everyone except the Sakaki Brothers.

* * *

**(4:20 pm)**

"I'm writing about me becoming a Great Entertainment Duelist!" Shingo said. Serena snorted and said, "Yeah, next to Yuya Sakaki. I'm going to be a high-rank Obelisk student." Ruri said that she wanted to become a great duelist and follow Shun's footsteps. This made Shun laugh a little bit, and he said the same thing as well (minus the "following in Shun's footsteps) if he had to write that essay. Rin said she'd be an engineer and help fix Duel Runners (and possibly, become a Turbo duelist herself). Yuzu said she wanted to take care of the You Show Duel School. "Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, what do you want to be?" Rin asked. The Sakaki Brothers looked at each other and said, "We don't know." Yuzu shrugged and said, "Don't worry about. It's fictional, and the teacher said to use your imagination." Yuya perked up and said, "Thanks, Yuzu! Well, we better get going. Bye!" The Sakaki Brothers started to run home.

* * *

**Yuto's Room (4:50)**

Yuto plopped all of his stuff down, next to his bed, and pulled out his chair. He sat down, picked up a sharp pencil from his pencil holder, and glared at the paper on his desk. '_What do I see myself in five years? Without the Dimensional War?'_

"Problem?" _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon _asked. Yuto spun his chair around to face the spirit. "Yeah. I don't know how to answer this prompt. I can't really picture that…" Yuto said. "Well then think of it this way. What happened if you never met Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya Sakaki? What if the Fusion never attacked your homeland? What if Ruri never got captured?" the dragon said. Yuto's expression lowered and he spun his chair around. "Good point. Let's see where that gets me." Yuto immediately started to write his idea down.

* * *

**Yuto's Story**

"_Phantom Knight of Break Sword, attack him directly!" _I yelled. The teenager flew backwards and hit the Stadium floor. _WINNER: YUTO. _I took off his Duel Gazer and pocketed it, and smiled. The Heartland Stadium has changed so much over the few years. They installed an Action Mass, or tangible holograms, into the Duel Gazers.

"Great job Yuto!" Ruri yelled. I turned around and saw Ruri and Shun giving me a "thumbs up."

"Thanks."

I jumped off of the Duel platform and readjusted my blue tie. I was wearing my Heartland Academy's School Uniform. "How was your Duel Ruri?" I asked her. She responded, "I was as well." Shun was wearing a green dress shirt and black pants (Shun was already a college student).

"YUTO!" I turned around and saw Yuma and his friends running to me. "Great job on your Duel. Man that had like lots of Kattobingu!" Yuma said, jumping up and down. Kotori smacked him on the back of his head, and said, "Yuma, relax." I smiled and said, "Do you want to do another after school duel tomorrow?" Yuma's eyes glittered and said, "Yeah! I'm so feelin' the flow!" After that, they all left, leaving Shun, Ruri, and I in silence.

"Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor to celebrate? My treat" I said. "Yay! I'm going to get a strawberry-raspberry sorbet" Ruri exclaimed, skipping around. Shun and I both laughed as we left the Stadium.

The dessert was good, and now, I was staring at the sky. Ruri went home, and Shun went with her. "You know, you're going to have to sleep at one point" Shun said. He walked up beside me and sat down. "Yuto, it's been ten years, and you still look up at the same spot in the sky. Why?" Shun asked me. The truth is, I didn't know why I kept staring up at the sky. Ever since I was eight years old, I always felt like someone or something was going to come out from the skies and make Heartland quite interesting. I smiled and said, "Do you ever think people from the other dimensions will ever come to ours?" Shun looked at me for half a second, and then he laughed.

"Probably, but let's just hope they're friendly" Shun said. I chuckled as well and looked up at the sky once more.

* * *

"Wow! That seems really efficient" _Phantom Knight of Break Sword _said, glaring at Yuto's paper. Yuto scanned over his essay and smiled. '_Yeah, I guess that's how my life would go without my counterparts.' _I thought. I looked out my window, to sky. Immediately, he stopped smiling and thought, '_But would I even enjoy my life if I didn't meet them… No… I guess not.'_ Yuto placed down his paper and wrote something on the bottom of his paper.

* * *

**Yugo's Room (4: 55 pm)**

Yugo sat on the ground, cross-legged. "Hmm…" he growled under his breath. In front of him, on the ground, was a blank sheet of paper with the title, _What I Picture Myself In Four Years If The Dimensional War Didn't Happen. _"Augh! I don't know!" Yugo laid backwards and stared at the ceiling. '_Hold on… I know!" _Yugo grabbed the paper and the pencil from the top of his left ear.

* * *

**Yugo's Story**

"Stop, Fusion!" One of the Sector Securities yelled to me. My teeth gritted together and I yelled, "_Speed Roid Double Yoyo, _sic em'" The Yoyo tumbled and attacked the last Sector Security, leaving him with zero Life Points. The Turbo Duel was over and I was safe. I turned around the corner, and stopped myself in front of Rin's house. "Rin! I know you're in here, open up!" I yelled, rapping on her door. Rin opened up the door and immediately pulled me in. She grabbed my Duel Runner and pulled it inside her house. Once she closed her door, and made sure no one followed me, she turned around and exploded. "Yugo! Did you break out of the Sector Security Facility again!?" Rin yelled. I sat in one of her wooden chairs and said, "They kept me in five months longer than they promised me, and I didn't do anything, so of course I did."

She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a metal cylinder. She pressed the button and aimed it on my criminal mark. A blue light emerged above my mark, and it did sting a little, but I knew it short-circuited the ions in the mark, so Sector Security won't follow me anymore. "Geez. Yusei isn't going to be happy about this" Rin said, placing the cylinder into the drawer. "Don't worry. I called Yusei, and he said to be careful. Also, he'll help sort this out" I responded. Rin smiled a little bit and said, "That's our Yusei for you. Now imagine what Jack would do." I immediately gave a displeased look, and Rin laughed. "Feel free to stay for the night" Rin said. Thanks. I placed my white boots near the edge of the door, and I took off me white helmet and my white jacket with red trimmings. I was wearing a red, yellow, and white T-shirt and blue jeans. On my belt, was my usual white duel box. I looked at the mirror to fix myself up. On my face, I had two criminal marks, one is a small triangle below my bottom left eye and a line from the top of my right eye to the middle of my right cheek. I felt that someone looks like me, but where?

I would have gone to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept looking up at the sky, thinking. "What are you think of this time, Yugo?" Rin yawned. I didn't turn around, but I said, "I have this weird premonition that some adventure will happen, Rin." She pats me on the back and said, "Just wait. It'll come." Then, she went back to bed. I sighed and laid down on the couch and covered my upper body with my jacket. '_Yeah… But what if the adventure isn't a good thing?'_

* * *

"That's quite the story you've got there" Yuri said. Yugo fell out of his chair, shocked, but then he got up. "Yuri, do you mind! Geez" Yugo groaned, grabbing his paper from his desk. "I still have to add something, so can you let me be" Yugo said. Yuri shrugged and left the room. Yugo closed the door once Yuri left, and Yugo thought for a moment. '_What do I need to write? Ah, I got it!' _Yugo thought, writing one last thing on his paper.

* * *

**Yuya's Room (4: 55 pm)**

Yuya stared at his picture with his father. '_What if my father didn't come back? Did he even disappear because of the war? What if I never knew what Pendulum Summoning was?'_ Yuya pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write.

* * *

**Yuya's Story**

"There you have it, the winner is Sakaki Yuya!" Nico Smiley yelled. I waved my hands and then took a bow as the entire crowd roared my name. I left the stage to see my mom and my dad smiling at me. "Great job Yuya" Yusho told me. "Thanks dad" I said. I pulled out three cards from my deck, _Magician of Chronomancy, Magician of Astromancy, and Odd Eyes Dragon _(They didn't have a green tint on the bottom half of the card or a Pendulum scale). '_Great job everyone' _I told them.

"Yuya, great job!" I looked up and saw Yuzu walk up to me, smiling. I smiled back, and beside her, was a teenager. "Hi! Nice to meet you. Is he another new student at You Show Duel School?" Yuzu nodded and said, "His name is Tatsuya. He said your father's Duel against Strong Ishijima was amazing and now, this duel brought colors to his eyes. He first went to LDS to train, but now he changed his mind. He, too, wants to become an Entertainment Duelist." A smile planted on my mouth, and I said, "Well Tatsuya, welcome to the world of Entertainment Dueling!" A smile also went on Tatsuya and said, "Thank you!"

After everyone left, I laid down on the stadium floor, and stared up at the night sky. The stars seemed to be smiling at me, but why did I feel empty? I looked at _Odd Eyes Dragon _and thought to myself, '_Are you hiding secrets that are beyond my knowledge?' _A fan interrupted my large thoughts. I jerked up at saw Yuzu. "Owww. Reason, Yuzu?" I said. She huffed and sat down next to me, and then she said, "The floor's dirty you know. Also, don't stay up too late… Why do you look up at the stars?" I shrugged and said, "Don't you ever think there maybe another universe that's like ours. Someone that might look like us?" Yuzu twisted the bracelet on her right hand and said, "Sometimes, but Yuya… wouldn't we know by now from Akaba Leo, our mayor?" I smiled and said, "I guess you're right. Well, it's time to go home." Yuzu and I both got up and we walked out of the Duel Stadium. I gripped my necklace as a silhouette appeared in my head. It looked like _Odd-Eyes Dragon, _but then why is he in the middle of _Magician of Chronomancy, _who has a scale of 8, and _Magician of Astromancy, _who has a scale of 1?

* * *

'_My story seems complete, but there's something I need to add' _Yuya thought. He picked up his pencil once more and wrote something down.

* * *

**Yuri's Room (4:59 pm)**

Yuri was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. '_What am I missing? Maybe if I looked at my story once again I'll understand my problem.'_ Yuri picked up his paper and started to read it once more.

* * *

****Yuri's Essay****

"Now my Fusion monster_, _finish this Duel and attack directly!" I pointed to Serena. She flew backwards and her Life Points dropped to zero. "Great job, Yuri" Jaden said, clapping his hands. "Thanks" I said, helping Serena up. Immediately, I left the school building. It was the afternoon, but I didn't care one bit. I looked at the blue ocean and twirled a lock of my fuchsia hair. '_I wonder what's beyond there?' _I thought.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a blue haired idiot. "Hey Yuri, why are you looking so down?" Sora asked me. I groaned because the last person that I wanted to destroy my peace was HIM. "Nothing" I grumbled. Sora pouted and said, "Eh? You don't like our principle or something. Come on, you're practically his favorite student!" I knew that wasn't a fact. Professor Jaden Yuki favored everyone equally, but I was the most behaved. MY uniform was purple, so I wasn't in any placeholder: not Obelisk, Ra, nor Slifer. "Hey Sora" I said. "Hm. What is it?" Sora said, biting into a blue lollipop. "Do you ever feel that there's a time where we have to fight?" I asked. Sora laughed and said, "Nah. If we did, that would be cool!" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Seriously?" I gasped. Sora simply shrugged and walked back into the building. Before he closed the door, Sora asked me, "Are you going to participate in it?"

I glared at the door for a moment, and then I stared at the ocean once more. I closed my eyes and said, "I don't know… I only follow orders."

* * *

"Oh I know" Yuri said to himself, and he grabbed a pencil.

* * *

**Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya's Essay (5:00 pm)**

"There" Yuto said.

"Perfect" Yugo said.

"Awesome" Yuya said.

"Pretty good" Yuri said.

On the bottom of their papers, they all wrote down:

"_It doesn't matter if the War happened or not, sooner or later we will find out about our counterparts' existence" _(little do they know that they all wrote the same sentence). The Brothers placed their story in their bag and did their other homework.

* * *

**(A/N): **Just finished watching episode 54 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (amazing! as usual). Now I know what Rin looks like and what bracelet she wears (Yay! I can describe her now in my stories. All that's left is Ruri's description and I'm good :).). Is it bad that I love Yuri in that episode? (Yukon: Yes. -_-). Although it's a RAW episode, I can still understand most parts of it.

You guys (and girls) better **get your game on** because **the real fun has just begun**! Now that **I'm feelin' the flow**, it's **time to rev it up!**


	17. Day 17: Monsters

**Names (Because I don't want to say their Card Names over and over again. It get to be troublesome after a while XP. Most of them are based off of their names in general):**

_Magician of Chronomancy- _Chrono

_Magician of Astromancy- _Astro

_Creation Magician- _Esta (short for Establishment :P)

_Destruction Magician- _Ravage

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon- _Clear Wing

_The Phantom Knights of Break Sword- _Break Sword

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon- _Xyz Rebellion

_Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon- _Rebellious Odd Eyes

_YFD (Yuri's Fusion Dragon)- _YFD (I don't know its name so…..)

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon- _Odd-Eyes

(A/N): anyone saw the second of the third opening of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V? I did. It was AWESOME!(as always)

and you get to see Crow AND Jack!

* * *

**In the Spirit World (5:39 pm)**

"I'm exhausted!" _Magician of Chronomancy _said, descending down a blue cylinder. "Well, another job well done" _Magician of Astromancy _said, descending down the other cylinder. The two of them finished their Pendulum Summoning work against Sora's monsters. Usually, Pendulum Summoning takes up a lot of their magic, so at the end, Pendulum Monsters are the most exhausted with their work. In front of them, _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _appeared. "Well, I'm done for the day. If you need me, I'll be talking with _Ancient Fairy Dragon" _Odd-Eyes said. "'Kay. See ya Odd-Eyes" Chrono said. Odd-Eyes ran, and he jumped up to the castle.

"Uh… Astro" Chrono said. "Hm… What's up?" Astro asked.

"Is it bad that I've noticed that Odd-Eyes is one of the few dragons that can't fly?" he asked.

Astro stared at him for a moment and then said, "Yeah. I've just noticed."

"Perfect, so I'm heading off to the library now. See ya!" Chrono said.

"Bye. I have to run some errands" Astro said, and the two magicians parted ways.

* * *

**At the Library**

The library was [so] different that your average school library. The library consisted of Four sections:

One for the Biography of Monsters (Fusion, Normal, Xyz, Synchro, and Pendulum)

Spells [and Spellbooks] (Continuous, Field, Equip, Quick, and Normal)

Traps (Counter, Continuous, and Normal)

Rituals

'_It's more like a maze in here than in the Field, Labyrinth Wall' _Chrono thought. Sighing, he flew up to the Spellbooks and skimmed over the shelves. "Let's see….. _Pianissimo… Book of Life… Book of Moon…. Book of Eclipse… Spellbook of Judgement, Spellbook of Fate…._Ah! Here it is _Spellbook of Eternity." _Chrono said. "Now to read it!" Chrono told to himself. He flew down to an empty table, took a seat, and opened the book. five minutes later, someone covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"AH!" Chrono spun too fast and fell right off his chair. The book made a large thump when it landed on his head. "Ouuccchhh!" Chrono moaned. "Shhh!" All the monsters shushed him.

Chrono turned around to see Yuri laughing his head off. "Oh great, glad to see you as well, Yuri" Chrono mumbled. He grabbed the book off the ground and went to the check-out center. "Aw. You didn't like my surprise?" Yuri asked. Once the got out the door, Chrono asked him, "Where are your brothers?" Yuri rolled his eyes and said, "Yuto and Yuya went to meet up with Astro, and Yugo….. he's at home, working on his motorbike. He said something about him achieving the impossible…. Oh yeah, I remember! He said he want to achieve Accel Synchro, so he's upgrading his bike."

Chrono seemed satisfied with the answer, so he said, "Let's go and find your brothers. Most likely at Town Square. Astro usually does errands for Esta and Ravage." As they were walking to the Town Square, Chronos asked Yuri, "Wait, there are many places in this World, how did you know I was in the Library[1]?"

Yuri smiled and said, "Because you seem like the person who would go to the library."

* * *

**At Town Square**

"Hey Astro! Over here!" Yuya yelled. Astro turned around and saw Yuto and Yuya walking towards him. "Hello sir-" Astro said.

"Don't be so formal. We're friends, so just call me Yuya" Yuya sighed.

Astro apologized and continued. "What brings you to the Spirit World this time?"

"We just wanted to pop by and say hi." Yuto answered.

"I see… Where's Yuri and Yugo?" Astro asked.

"Yugo is back at home, and Yuri-"

"Is with me" Chrono yelled.

Astro, Yuto, and Yuya all turned around to see Chronos holding a book, and Yuri waving hi at them. "Oh, hey Chrono, what brings you here?" Astro asked. Chrono rubbed the back of his head and said, "Let's just say someone made me knock my ideas to my head, and I've got the bump to prove it." Yuri smiled and said, "So….. Can we look around? We won't bother anyone else." Chrono pulled out a pocket watch from his inner jacket pocket and checked the time. "Very well. I have to meet up with _Trump Witch_ anyways. See ya" Chrono said. "Farewell" Astro said. Then, Astro and Chrono disappeared. Yuri snorted and then Yuto and Yuri both said, "Magicians….."

* * *

**At the Dragons' Castle**

"Hey,cHeck it out! Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya are here!" Rebellious Odd Eyes exclaimed.

"How Fun!" _YFD _chuckled.

"What about Yugo? Isn't he with him?" Xyz Rebellion asked.

"Nah. My master is trying to achieve Accel Synchro, so it's most likely he's not with them" Clear wing explained.

"Well. let's go say hi!" Rebellious Odd-Eyes said. And they all took flight at Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya's direction.

* * *

**Town Square**

"Look, it's _Raid Raptor- Vanishing Lanius _(bird)" Yuri exclaimed.

"It's _Gradius _(plane)" Yuya said.

"No… It's our Dragons[2]" Yuto said.

The dragons landed five feet in front of them. They walked in front of them and stroked their dragons. Yuri looked at the dragons and smiled. "Rematch?" Yuri asked. The red and purple-haired counterpart smiled and said, "You're on[3]!" They all hitched a ride on their dragons, and Clear Wing took off first. "YOu know the rules. First one to Dragons' Castle wins. 3… 2….1… Take off!" Rebellious Odd Eyes, Xyz Rebellion, and _YFD _all took off at inhuman speed. "Yugo's missing so much fun!" Yuya yelled to them. Yuri and Yuto agreed.

* * *

**At the Sakaki's Garage**

_ATCHOO! _

Yugo rubbed the bottom of his nose with his forearm. '_Who's talking about me, now?' _he thought. Yugo then shrugged and continued to work on his Duel Runner.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[2]- **Anyone get my reference? If not, it's the Superman quote:

"It's a bird"

"It's a plane!"

"It's Superman"

YUP. :P o_o

**[3]- **I was thinking of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu [extra episode]. It's when Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole all raced on their Dragons to see who was declared "Best Dragon Master of the Month" would be. At the end,- (sorry, no spoilers). :P

**Deleted Scenes:**

**[1]- **Chrono looked at Yuri and asked him, "There are many places. How did you know I would be in the Library?" Yuri smiled and answered, "Because you seemed like the clueless one, so you needed to go to the library anyways."

Chrono glared at the fuchsia haired boy and thought to himself, '_Cruel much?'_


	18. Day 18: Too Much

**(A/N): SignerStardust **asked me: **Will you be including Jack and Crow now that they are part of the Arc-V cast?**

**Yuudai: **On the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V 2nd Version of the Third Opening, you can see Jack and Crow.

**Yukon: **And this has also been announced since March and/or April

**Shokan: **So the answer is….. Yes!

**Kurai: **Starting with this prompt.

**Yudai: Get your game on **because **I'm feelin' the flow**! Now that **the fun has just started**, it's **time to rev it up!**

(May 5, 2015): My older sister just pointed something out to me. Yuzu has pink hair which is Yuri's hair color. Serena's hair color is purple, kind of like Yuto's hair. Rin has green hair, related to Yuya, so the only one left is….. Yugo, so Ruri may have Yugo's hair color, blue or blonde. Also, my sister and I realize the hair color matches their jewel on their bracelet, so Ruri may also have a blue jewel on her bracelet. It make sense because Shun's hair is somewhat blue, so Ruri's hair being dark blue seems reasonable. For the blonde hair... well hust look at Yuya and his parents. Yoko and Yusho don't have and trace of red or green hair, so Ruri's can follow this, too. Come on this is Yu-Gi-Oh!, almost every character has abnormal hairstyles/haircolor. Because the counterparts' hair is multicolored, it seems that Ruri may most likely be blonde. We'll just have to see.

Just wanted to tell you guys [and girls] me and my sister's hypothesis of what Ruri looks like…. Yup .-. ._.

* * *

**Prompt 18: **Too Much

**Unknown Hotel….. I'm just going to say (Blue Eyes Hotel) (9:30 am) **

_BRRING! BRIING! BRRRIIINNG!_

A spiky orange hair adult's eyes shot open and rolled out of bed and on the ground. "Ouch…" He sprung back back up and started walking towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw Jack sipping a cup of coffee.

"_YAWN!_ Jack, why aren't you answer the darn phone?" Crow yelled sluggishly. "Why should I? I'm enjoying my cup of coffee" Jack replied. Crow scowled and mumbled, "So much for a GOOD roommate" before grabbing the phone and said, "Crow Hogan, speaking. Who is this?"

"Crow, we need help?"

"..? Oh, Yuya, 'Ol pal! How you've been, haven't heard from you in a while. How's Yugo?" Crow exclaimed

"Actually that's the problem… Yugo been cooped up in the garage, and he won't pry out of his shelter!" Yuto growled in the background. Yuya chuckled and said, "Sorry, you're on speaker. anyways can you come over here and talk some sense into him?"

Crow had a toothy grin, and said, "You better believe it. See ya soon!"

The phone line went dead and Crow hung up the phone. "Jack finish your coffee soon. We're helping Yusei's and my pupil." Jack stared at Crow before taking his last sip of coffee. "Very well. Let me go change."

* * *

**At the Sakaki Residence (10:10 am)**

"I've actually haven't heard from the Sakaki Family in a while. I wonder how they've been" Jack said, taking off his helmet. "And that's why we are seeing them, British boy" Crow told him, balancing his Duel Runner.

They walked up to the front door and Jack knocked on the door. Yuya was the one to open the door, and Yuto guided them to the garage. "Good luck in there, and if all else fails, knock some sense into him" Yuri said before they entered the garage.

"Thanks" Crow and Jack both said.

* * *

**In the Sakaki Garage **

Crow let out a low whistle. "Wow, this looks like Our place when we were getting ready for the World Racing Grand Prix."

The garage had two tables: One with a cup of Green Tea, and on the other, was a computer connected to a black [beat-up] Duel Runner. In front of the computer screen, was Yugo, with a granola bar in his mouth. Jack went up to YUgo and asked him, "So…. How long have you been awake?" Yugo didn't pull his eyes off of the computer, but answered, "About 129,600 seconds[1]." Crow chuckled and thought, '_Yep. He definitely gets that from the one and only Yusei.' _Crow looked at Yugo's screen to see numerous codes, graphs, bar graphs, and logarithms. '_How is this kid only in Middle School[2]?' _Crow thought, dumbfounded.

Before Jack could speak, Yugo finished his bar, stood up, pushed both Crow and Jack away, placed on his goggles, and astride the black bike. Yugo revved the Duel Runner. Next to the bike, was a laptop. "Acceleration: great; Duel screen and functions: impeccable" Yugo smiled and turned the handle more. Immediately, Yugo frowned and said, "Not efficient. Maybe I can reroute the power to…" Yugo typed more keys until the the black Duel Runner imploded, and left the whole garage as a fog of black smoke.

"Yugo? Did you break anything?"

"No! Only just the Duel Runner Prototype acted up again, Yuto!" Yugo yelled back, wiping his lens.

Sighing, Yugo took off his goggles, and grabbed a wrench, and started fixing the bike. Jack reached over and swiped the wrench away from Yugo. Angry, Yugo turned around and glared at Jack. "What do you want?" Yugo asked.

"Isn't obvious. You haven't slept in two days" Jack scolded.

"Actually it's 1.5 days, and Yusei has done it plenty of times, so what's wrong if I do it?" Yugo fired back.

"Why? It's because you're still growing, so it's effective"

"I'm old enough! I'm a teenager"

"What are you doing with all these gadgets, anyways?" Crow asked.

Yugo's expression softened, and said, "I want to learn Accel Synchro, so I'm modifying my Duel Runner to withstand a high voltage of Friction in one ride while, at the same time, the engine won't overheat."

Crow and Jack looked at each other. Sighing, Yugo facepalmed and said, "I'm trying to create an engine that will go fast, but won't go kaboom!" With that he showed an explosion with his hands. "Why would you want to learn Accel Synchro?" Crow asked. Yugo walked to the desk, picked up a picture frame, and showed it to Jack and Crow. The picture was the Signers, and Bruno, winning the World Racing Grand Prix (WRGP).

"Yusei was able to save many people thanks to Accel Synchro, and it's thanks to his friends that he able to believe it. Unfortunately, I'm different… I didn't learn it. I'm trying to learn it because when the Dimensional War occurred, I wasn't fast enough to save Rin. I couldn't save many people, and I couldn't reach beyond my limits. Yuya, on the other hand, went beyond his limits. He learned to Pendulum Fusion, Pendulum Xyz, and Pendulum Synchro[3]. He was able to go beyond his limits, but I'm not good enough, that is why.." Yugo clenched his fingers tighter around the frame that it was starting to crack. "That's why I'm trying to learn to reach beyond my limits to help the ones that I hold close to my heart!"

Jack stared at the wrench he was holding, and sighed. Under his breath he said, "I'm probably going to regret my words now…." Jack nudged Yugo to the side, and started working on the bike. Yugo looked at what Jack was doing, inquisitive. Once Jack fixed the bike, Jack pat himself off from the dust and then started on the computer. Jack's finger danced on the keyboard, and then, he tossed Crow a phone. "Crow… Can you call Yusei?" Crow raised an eyebrow. "Why do I….. Oh! I know!" Crow started pushing the numbers on the phone.

"Hey! Yusei! I need to ask you a favor. Can you send me the blueprints that you and Bruno worked on during the World Racing Grand Prix?... Nah, don't translate any of it. Yugo's got the brains from you, so he can read it….. 'kay thanks! See ya!"

Crow hung up the phone and said, "Jack? Did you get it?"

Jack nodded and pulled up multiple pages. "Here you go, Yugo! This is the engine that Yusei achieved Accel Synchro" Jack explained. Yugo's eyes widen as he peered over Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you!" Yugo typed a few keys to import the blueprints to the laptop. grabbed the wrench on the ground and started to follow all of the blueprints. Jack patted Crow's shoulder and pointed to the door. Crow nodded, they both left the garage.

* * *

**(1:13 pm)**

"So, did you persuade him?" Yuya asked Crow. Jack shook his head, but added, "He'll come out soon." Yuri groaned and said, "He better or else I'll be the one to knock some sense into them." Yuto closed the book he was reading and said, "WHy don't we have a duel? Yuri, Yuya, and I versus you and Crow?" Crow smiled and took out his duel disk. "You're on!" he yelled. Jack took out his and said, "There's no way I'll be losing to Yugo's counterparts!" Yuri took out his duel disk and said, "Tell us that after you beat us." Yuto rolled his eyes and said, "Actions speak much louder than words." Yuya spun around and said, "It's showtime! Activating the Field Spell, _Mountain!" _The room turned into a landscape as mountains erupted around them (Remember: the Field spell is Holographic).

**Jack, Crow, Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya: **DUEL!

* * *

**(7:00 pm)**

Jack went back inside the garage to find Yugo sleeping on the ground. Next to him, instead of the prototype, it was Yugo's motorbike. Planted on the young Turbo Duelists face, was a smile. Jack smiled and shook Yugo awake. "Hm? _YAWN! _What time is it?" Yugo asked. Jack checked the clock and said, "7:02 pm." Yugo stood up and yawned. "I'm going to take a shower and then take an 8-hour nap[4] or until it's morning. Night and thanks." Jack nodded and said, night to Yugo as well.

After Yugo showered and went to sleep, Jack and Crow left. Before they rode away Yuto asked them, "Why does Yugo love his D-Wheel so much?" Crow placed on his helmet and answered, "Because he loves his friends and family too much." The three counterparts looked at each other after Jack and Crow left their block. Yuri sighed and said, "He truly is like us…." Yuya smiled and Yuto sighed.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **129,600 is equal to about 1.5 days

**[2]- **Yudai Shintaku: Yeah….. I wonder about, too :/

**[3]- Pendulum Fusion:** Pendulum Summon and then fuse

**Pendulum Xyz**\- Pendulum summon monsters with the same levels and then overlay them

**Pendulum Synchro**\- Pendulum summon non tuner monster and/ or tuner monsters and Synchro Summon

**[4]- **that means, he's going to sleep


	19. Day 19: Not Enough

**Prompt 19: **Not Enough

**At Miami Park…. (*sighs* There aren't a lot of REAL locations shown, so…. SLIMS! -_-)(2:30 pm)**

"Isn't great to just take a deep breath of fresh air, and not too cooped up with dueling of any sort?" Yuri asked them once they arrived at the park. Yuya and Yugo immediately ran to the side of a building, and in Yugo's hand, was a tennis ball (They're playing Wall Ball). Yuri walked to the swing set and kicked his feet back and forth to make the swing, well… swing (:/). Yuto sat on the swing next to Yuri and pulled out the book he's reading, _Pride and Prejudice by: Jane Austen_ (never read it [just sayin']).

Few minutes later, Sawatari, Sora, Gongenzaka, and Dennis all ran towards the Sakaki Brothers. "Oh great, Look who's here! The Drama Queen, Sugar Rush, Mr. Samurai, and…. That guy…" Yuri said. Usually, the Shingo, Sora, and Gong would be offended, but seeing how Yuri doesn't know who Dennis is, they don't mind [much]. Dennis, on the other hand, stared at Yuri and said, "We worked together during the Dimensional War, how do you NOT know my name?" Yuri just shrugged and said, "I know your name. I just love for the fact you overreact when I don't know your name."

Shingo walked up to Yuto and asked him, "What book are you reading?" In response, Yuto looked up, and held up the book. Shingo scratched the back of his head and said, "Look… um... sorry about our first encounter. Here, let me introduce myself, but this time more proper. My name is Shingo, Sawatari Shingo. What's your name?" Yuto lifted his left eyebrow and just continued on reading his book. Yugo walked up to Shingo and said, "His name is Yuto, Sakaki Yuto. He's in your homeroom….. I thought you knew that…" Shingo sighed, took the ball from Yugo's hand, and threw it to the wall. Yuya ran to get the ball. When he was three feet away from the wall, Yuya finally picked the ball off the ground, but Shingo has already yelled, "Wall ball!" Yuya smiled and threw the ball straight to the wall.

* * *

**(3:12 pm)**

"Yuto's not really like you guys" Shingo said. They've all finished their game, and now, they were lying under a large tree. Yuto had placed his book down, and now he's swinging on the swing. "What do you mean by that Shingo?" Yuya asked. Shingo grabbed Yuya's goggles, pulled them back, and released them. This resulted in the goggles smacking Yuya's face and making Yuya fall backwards. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Gongenzaka scolded. Shingo sighed and said, "Because Yuya isn't thinking with his head."

Sora pulled out a little cube of caramel, unwrapped it, placed in his mouth, and said, "Sawatari's right. Yuto's much different than all you. For one thing, he dresses different" They all turned to Yuto. He was wearing a green short-sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue tie and jeans, and black sneakers. On his upper right arm, he had the red cloth. His accessories were the black with silver studs choker and wristbands (in short, the only thing different is the shoes). The three counterparts looked at what they dressed. Yugo had a blue T-shirt, red shorts, and white sneakers with a red, yellow, and blue stripe on the side of each shoe. Yuri had a white shirt with a short sleeved fuchsia jacket, purple cargo pants, and magenta sneakers. Yuya….. wore the same attire, minus the blazer. "Secondly, he's from a different dimension" Sora continued. Everyone looked at him and said, "way to state the obvious." "Finally" Sora said. "He's been the one who hasn't been the social one. Think about it, he's been in the Resistance, there's nothing left about his family, and all this time, he's been telling us to smile, but what about him?"

They didn't say anything. "What are you guys talking about?" They all turned to see Yuto, book under his left arm, and tapping his right foot. Shingo was the first to stand up and pat Yuto on the back. "Yuto, we're going to help you regain your social status" Shingo announced. Yuto raised his left eyebrow. "Wait…. what about my social status?" Yuto asked. Shingo flipped his hair and responded, "Well your status is quite low, so-" Shingo didn't say anything more because Yuto elbowed him in the stomach. Shingo sat back down while Yuya was telling him, "You'll be fine… I think." "I'm fine. I don't need help. I can socialize with people" Yuto sighed. Sora popped a jawbreaker in his mouth and said, "How many strangers have you talked to?" Yuto thought for a moment, and then he said, "None…. why?" Yugo placed his arm around Yuto and said, "Come on! You need to be social . Take sometime to be social to the outside world. You can't just limit yourself to your friends." Yuto lowered his eyebrows and said, "How do you think I make friends. I talk to people." Yugo thought for a moment and then he said, "I guess that counts." Anyways what brings you four here?" Dennis, Gongenzaka, and Sora looked at eachother. "I just tagged along with these four" Shingo said. "We have an errand to do…. " Dennis said. "AUGH! WE FORGOT!" Sora yelped. "Bye Yuya!" Gongenzaka said. The three of them left quickly (Well Dennis and Gongenzaka didn't say much :/). There was an awkward silence until Yugo said, "So now where are we going? I'm bored."

Yuto and Yuri both said, "We could go to LDS." Shingo got up and said, "Yoshi. Ikuzo[1]!" Everyone got up and started to walk to LDS.

* * *

**At LDS (3:52 pm)**

"Hello, welcome to LDS Guest Duel Room. May I please ask your name?" A lady said.

"Sawatari Shingo"

"Sakaki Yuya"

"Sakaki Yuri"

"Sakaki Yugo. Y-U-G-O, not Fusion"

"..." Yuto didn't say anything. "I'm sorry sir, but can you please say it again?" The woman asked. "My name's Yuto. Sakaki Yuto" Yuto responded quietly. "Alright then… Sakaki Ute." Yuto jolted at the name. Yuri stifled his laughter, and Yugo placed his arm around Yuto's neck.

"Welcome to the World of Mispronunciation. You'll get use to it after a few months."

"That's what happens when your not loud enough, Yuto" Shingo said. "Or should I say, Ute[2]." Yuto glared at Shingo, and then went into the Action field Room. "Let's just start" Yuto said, starting his duel disk. The others placed on their duel disk and Shingo set up an Action Field.

Once they were ready, Yuto and Shingo went against each other, first.

**Shingo: **Seems like a rematch.

**Yuto: **It seems so…

**Shingo and Yuto: **Action… DUEL!

On the screen, it said, Shingo vs. Ute.

Yuto did a facepalm and said, "I'll sort this out with the lady afterwards."

Yuya chuckled, scratched the back of his head, and said, "Yeah… you should."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- Translation: **Alright. Let's go

**[2]- **Not being offensive to Yuto's alternate name, Ute. It just caught me by surprise, and it was use for humor… please, those who love the name Ute… don't kill me. This is just for a joke. Honestly, I like the name Ute [somewhat], better than what 4kids has to offer. :P

**Get your game on **because **I'm feelin the flow**! Now that **the fun is just beginning**, it's **time to rev it up!**


	20. Day 20: I'm Home

**Prompt 20: **I'm Home

**At Miami Secondary School (12:30 pm) [Lunch :D]**

"Itadakimasu!" Yugo said, clapping his hand together. Yugo's bento had rice, fried shrimp, and carrots.

"Itadakimasu" Rin said. Her bento had sesame balls, rice, and lettuce.

While they were eating their bento, Yugo stopped eating. "Hm? What's wrong Yugo?" Rin asked.

"Rin… what's the definition of a home?" Yugo asked.

"Um.. well, let's see…. I guess the definition is when you feel comfortable in one-" Rin said.

"No, I mean the denotation form, Rin" Yugo said.

"Oh, well, you know it as well. It's a place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household" Rin explained.

"Exactly!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Why exactly does that concern you?" Rin asked.

"Well, I just….. I want to go home" Yugo said. "What do you mean? You are home" Rin said. "That's not true. My only home is the Orphanage at Neo Domino City " Yugo said. Rin looked at Yugo, confused. "What about the Sakaki Family?" She asked. Yugo shook his head and said, "Yeah, they're nice and all, but technically… I'm not part of their family. I just invited myself in the family…. that's why I'm going back!" Rin choked midway on her rice. "What?! When?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Right after school. Don't worry, I can control my dragon. Do you want to go with me, Rin?" Yugo asked. Rin shook her head, and responded, "Shuzo will get emotional, and I enjoy the Hiragi Residence." Yugo smiled and thought, '_I'm glad you've found your new family Rin.' _And with that, he threw away his bento box. Yugo only ate three bites of his lunch.

* * *

**After School [Miami Secondary Middle School] (3:20 pm)**

Yugo immediately went to all of his teachers. They all looked at Yugo, dumbfounded, when Yugo gave them his finished homework. Usually the Synchro Counterpart wouldn't even bother to do his homework so eloquently. Yugo made sure that he didn't see Yuri, Yuto, and/or Yuya when he went to his Duel Runner out in the back. He didn't want to confront them with the news, they might try and stop him.

Once Yugo reached his Duel Runner, he placed on his helmet. He gazed at his surroundings one more time and smiled. '_Good bye, Miami City'_ Yugo thought. He wiped his tears away and revved up his motorbike. Immediately, the bike zoomed to the highway.

"I summon _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" _Yugo yelled. The Dragon spread its transparent wings as its roar echoed throughout the highway. "Are you sure you want to do this, Yugo?" Clear Wing asked. Yugo smiled weakly and nodded. "Very well" Clear Wing said. Clear Wing's green wings shone and a burst of green light exploded. After it receded, the result was that the road became crowded with cars, and Yugo was gone.

* * *

**[Principal's Office] (3:30 pm)**

"Why are we here?" Yuya asked.

"I didn't do anything, yet" Yuri said.

"Please Professor, please tell us why Yuri, Yuya, Yoko, Yusho, The Hiragi Family, and I are here. Is it about Yugo?" Yuto asked. The principal nodded and tossed them a stack of paper. Shuzo took the papers and flipped through the papers. "Wow, this is really impeccable! But what does this have to do with Yugo?" Shuzo asked.

"Read the name on this paper" the principal said.

Shun took the papers, and he turned to the front page. "Eh?! This is Yugo's!" Shun said, shocked. Everyone looked at the front of the page and saw it said, _Yugo. _"That's Yugo's paper? WOW, this is really thorough" Yuri said, scanning the front page. "This was given to the teachers from Yugo himself. Is this really his work?" The Principal asked. Rin nodded and said, "Yugo's really good in math. I know those equations anywhere, and he usually doodles a picture on his paper." She pointed to a _Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice _on the bottom right corner of his math paper.

"Speaking of which? Where is Yugo?" Yoko asked. Everyone (except Rin) looked around and finally realized that Yugo wasn't with them. "That's another thing to discuss. When Yugo was giving them his homework, they all said Yugo looked... sad. I wondered if there's anything bothering him?" The principal asked. "I'll call Yugo" Yuya said, pulling out his Duel Disk to call Yugo. Suddenly, the screen said, _ERROR: OUT OF RANGE! _"Wierd….. Miami City has great reception so what-" Yuzu was interrupted by Rin whispering to herself, "Yugo's actually going through this." "Rin… what are you talking about" Ruri asked Rin. Rin seemed to be frowning. Rin took a deep breath and said:

"Yugo went back to the Synchro Dimension!"

There was a long silence until Yuri said, " Yuzu, can you teleport us to the Synchro Dimension so we ca-"

"NO! Yugo doesn't want you to follow him!" Rin interrupted him. Yuto tilted his head in confusion and said, "Why not?" Rin shook her head and said, "It's because Yugo believes the only home he has is the Orphanage. He believes he's becoming a bothersome to the Sakaki family, so that's why he also crossed out his last name on the homework." They all looked at the papers and saw what Yugo wrote in the name section.

_Yugo [__Sakaki][4]_

* * *

**Synchro Dimension [(Satellite or Commons[1]) The Orphanage] (3:50 pm)**

* * *

**Shokan:** S***, he's actually leaving!

**Yukon: **Well, yeah. That's how Yudai made the story.

**Kurai: **NO! *shakes Yudai* Yudai do something!

**Yudai: **Don't just ask me! I'm the Xyz Counterpart. Ask Shokan, the Synchro Counterpart.

**Yudai Shintaku: **SHUT UP! GEEZ! I'LL SOLVE THIS WITH MY "MAJESTIC SYNCHRO FUSION XYZ AUTHOR SKILLS!"

**Yudai: ***facepalms and groans* That's not even a word

**Yudai Shintaku: **….. Shut up and just read the rest of the story

Shokan, Yudai, Yukon, and Kurai:... okay

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" A little boy yelled as he tagged a little girl. The girl spun around on her left heel and ran to another girl to tag her.

_SHWOOM! _

A white motorbike stopped right in front of the little kids. The motorist stopped the Duel Runner and removed his helmet. A boy smiled from ear to ear and then yelled to the other orphans, "Hey everyone, Yugo's here." All the orphans crowded around Yugo, saying hi to him. "Where's Crow?" a little boy asked. "And Jack, too?" a girl with short, black hair added. "They're still at Miami City" Yugo said.

"And what brings you here?" A woman asked. She wore a red dress with its shoulders draped, with an apron around the waist and on the inside, a black shirt with its collar up to her chin. She has black, thick hair and a purple crystal necklace hung around her neck. For her shoes, they're black shoes (can't tell what type of black shoes :/).

"Hi Masa[2]. I just wanted to come home" Yugo replied smiling weakly. Martha stared at him, sighed, and said, "There's a room upstairs. You can sleep there" as she walked back into the house. Yugo looked at the tall building and thought to himself, '_I'm Home.'_

* * *

**Shokan: **I guess that's the end. :(

**Yukon: **Pity. Pity.

**Kurai: ***irritated*

**Yudai: **I don't think it's over yet. Am I right, Shintaku-san?

**Yudai Shintaku (Me): **KID YOU GUESSED IT! WHOO! Yuu (you) was right. But yes, The stories not over until the monster, _Cockadoodledoo, _sings, so…. let's continue

* * *

**Hiragi's House (or Residence… I don't know anymore :/) [Shuzo's Study Room] (4:30 pm)**

"Shuzo. Can I ask you something?" Rin asked. Shuzo scratched the back of his head and said, "If you want to talk about Yugo, then you can tell me anything. Unfortunately, I don't know anything about him." Serena and Ruri walked next to Rin, and Serena said, "No that's not it." Shuzo sat down on a couch and asked them, "What is it?"

"What do you see us as?" Ruri asked.

Shuzo looked at them for a while, and then smiled. "What I see are three beautiful ladies that will soon become great dueli-"

"Save us the compliments" Serena said.

"We want to know if you consider us your daughters" Ruri said.

"Or even… a family. Shun, Serena, Yuzu, Ruri, and me" Rin said.

Shuzo tilted his head to the side and said, "Of course. Sure it was weird when you stayed at my house for a while, but now… I consider you to be family." Rin smiled and hugged Shuzo. "Thanks dad" Ruri said.

Serena smiled.

Behind the closed door, Shun was leaning on the wall, smiling.

* * *

**Orphanage (5:30 pm)**

"Yuto, Can you pass me the-" Yugo cut off his voice. '_Oh yeah. This isn't the Sakaki Residence' _Yugo thought as he reached for the canister of salt.

"Yugo-chan! What are you cooking?" The little girl asked. She skipped into the room and stared at the boiling pot. Yugo smiled and said, "Soup." The girl smiled and asked Yugo, "Who's Yuto? You just yelled his name about a second ago."

"Well he's my bro- I mean friend. He's just a friend of mine" Yugo stuttered.

"You truly are impulsive" Masa said.

Yugo turned around and waved hi to Masa with the ladle. "Erica. Why don't you go spiff up your dueling with your friends. Who knows, you might be the next Queen of Games" Yugo said. Erica[3], the little girl, giggled, "I don't think that exists, but okay," and walked out the door. "Yugo. You can't hide here forever" Masa said. Yugo looked at the soup and said, "What are you talking about? Sector Security doesn't consider me a fugitive anymore." Masa pulled on Yugo's right ear. "OW! Masa" Yugo squealed. Masa let go of Yugo's ear, and while Yugo was massaging his ear, she said, "Not that. I mean, you have another branch of a family. That Sakaki Family." Yugo stirred the soup and told her, "I'm not part of their family. Yuri and Yuto, maybe, but me, I belong here. I don't know what it's like to have parents, so why should I have them,now? I'm impulsive, short-tempered, oblivious, etc. How can I be part of their family?" Masa shrugged and said, "A wise person once said, 'Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.' You have to think, does the Sakaki Family consider you as their family? The world doesn't revolve around you." She walked out the kitchen. Yugo had kept his face at the pot, staring at the soup. "...I don't know….."

"Onii-chan (Translation: Big brother). How long have you held that metal ladle?" Kowan[3], a little boy, asked. Yugo snapped out of his trance and looked at his hand. Like it was on order, Yugo's hand started to burn. "Yip! Soup's done!" Yugo screamed, immediately turning off the fire, and he scurried to place the hot ladle and his hand under the sink. The boy laughed and ran outside, telling all the orphans it's time to eat.

* * *

**(6:10 pm)**

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said. They started to dig in. The soup was a little bland, but at the same time, bursting with flavors (Yugo: A bit paradoxical much? Me: Yes…). Yugo was the first to finish his soup. "Thanks for letting me stay here….." Yugo stated, standing up. "...But I have to go home now. Sorry if this visit was so sudden."

All the kids stared at him, and then, they all started crying as they ran up to Yugo to hug him. Yugo chuckled, rubbed Kowan's head, and said, "Don't worry, I promise I'll visit again. In the meantime, finish your soup before it gets cold." They all wiped away their tears and told Yugo they'll sharpen their dueling skills, so they can go against him. Yugo smiled and went outside to start his Duel Runner. Masa followed Yugo outside and told him, "So, you know what to do?" Yugo nodded and placed on his helmet. Before he left, he hugged Masa and said, "Thank you." He got onto his Duel Runner and summoned Clear Wing. "Clear Wing.. Let's go home!" Yugo yelled. The dragon nodded and Yugo drove into a burst of green light. Instantaneously, Yugo was gone. Masa smiled and said, "You're welcome Yugo. Stay safe."

* * *

**At the Sakaki Residence (or house… Aw screw it. It's the same anyways -_-) (6:55 pm)**

_SHWOOM!_

Yugo's bike skidded on the road. Once Yugo was at a full stop, he took off his helmet and looked to his left. It was the Sakaki House. Yugo dragged the DUel Runner in front of the garage, and turned off the engine. Yugo carried his helmet to the front door, and he fumbled to find the house key in his pockets. After he opened the door, he yelled, "Hello?"

"Wow! So you finally show your face" Yuri yelled. Yugo stiffened and turned around and saw Yuri and Yuto glaring at him while Yoko, Yuya, and Yusho suffocated Yugo in a hug. "Sooo…. Anything you want to say?" Yuto asked. Yugo finally got out of the bear hug, he said, "What does it look like? I'm home." Yuto smiled and patted Yugo on the back. "Good to see you're in the family" Yuto said. Yuri rolled his eyes and passed Yugo a creme colored business envelope. "What's this?" Yugo asked. "It's a birth certificate. I made it myself" Yuri said. Immediately, he ran upstairs. Yugo looked at him confused as he heard Yuri's footsteps up the stairs. Shrugging it off, Yugo opened the envelope and looked at the certificate. Yugo's left eye twitched for three seconds until he snapped. "YURI! YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT THIS WAS JUST YOUR CREATION AND NOT ACTUALLY A CERTIFICATE!" Yugo yelled, running upstairs. Yuto picked up the paper from the ground and read it. Yoko and Yusho snorted a laughter when they read it. "That's Yuri's work alright" Yuya said. The birth certificate stated in the name section, **Fusion Sakaki.**

* * *

**Yukon: **Well, I'm satisfied

**Shokan: **Agree!

**Kurai: **Team Satisfaction… sorry had to bring up that pun

**Yudai: ***holds fist * Great job, Shintaku-san

**Yudai Shintaku: ***fist bump* Thanks! **Get your game on **because you better believe **I'm feelin' the flow. **Now, **the fun's beginning, **so **let's rev it up! **See you in the next prompt!

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]-**Whatever you prefer.

**[2]- **Don't like to google? The English Dub name is Martha. And I don't know if Masa was Yugo's guardian but…. SLIMS!

**[3]- **Random Orphan

**[4]- **Won't let me strikethrough the "Sakaki," so the brackets all do for now


	21. Day 21: Suit

**(May 18, 2015)**

**Yudai Shintaku: **AHHHH! It was terrible! Guess what happened to me!

**Shokan: **Um….. Yu-Gi-Oh is banned in your family?

**Yudai Shintaku: **….That is bad, but no.

**Yudai: **Someone in your family died?

**Yudai Shintaku: **…. That is sad, but I wouldn't have talked about it to the world if that was right... so, the answer is no.

**Yukon: **Then, I'm going to assume you're going to tell us.

**Yudai Shintaku: **Why yes. Yes I am. Over the weekend, the internet went down!

**Kurai: **Oh, I see why that's bad! You couldn't post your prompt online because you need internet, and on top of that, your documents are online which require internet. Also, you couldn't watch the recent Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V episode [56].

**Yudai Shintaku: **Exactly! Now that internet is up again, I watched the recent episode [around 5:30 am. It's worth it! I loved the episode (As usual)] …. AND I SAW CROW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around*

**Yudai and Shokan: -_-" **_/What an otaku../_

**Yudai Shintaku:** *coughs* (Straightens my clothes) I have to wait for another week to for the next episode, so let's get this story started.

**Yudai: Get your game on **because Yudai Shintaku is seriously **feeling the flow. **

**Kurai: Ladies and Gentlemen, the fun is just beginning**, so **let's rev it up!**

**Yudai Shintaku: ACTION…**

**Yukon, Shokan, Yudai, and Kurai: DUEL!**

**(A/N)- **Here ya go, another flashback. Don't like…. Skip it. Otherwise enjoy the prompt. :P

* * *

**Prompt 21: **Suit

**Sakaki's House (6:39 pm)**

"Finally! I'm done!" Yugo said plopping on the ground of the living room floor. Yuto nodded and sat down while Yuri went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri's beige overalls were dyed with colors (Yuto- dark purple, red, and creme color; Yuri- Fuchsia and blue; Yugo- blue and yellow). They've spent their whole day painting their rooms because they've recently just moved in the Sakaki's Family. Today was the day that they've officially finished their rooms. Yuya was right now at a Duel Competition, so Yoko, Yusho, and Yuya weren't home, right now.

"I'm going to take a shower" Yuto said, climbing up the pole.

"Same" Yugo sighed, following him.

"Me too" Yuri said, finishing his water bottle

* * *

**(7:38 pm)**

"? What's this?" Yuto said, walking to the green couch. On the green couch, there was three boxes and envelopes labeled, _Yuto_, _Yugo_, and _Yuri. _They each took a package and opened their letters.

_Hello [Yugo] [Yuri] [Yuto] _(the three letters were the same),

_SO you finished you're room? That's awesome, and just in time! Tomorrow you're going to Yuya's School, Miami Secondary School. I haven't told Yuya yet, but I will tomorrow. In the meantime, check to see if it fits you. If so, good. If not, tell me your size and I'll change it tomorrow. Sleep well._

_Sakaki Yoko._

_P.S. i placed your schedules for school in the package._

The counterparts opened the package to see 3 pairs of red pants, 2 red ties, a Miami Secondary School Blazer, and their schedules. Yuto slipped the blazer over his green dress shirt [that he's currently wearing] and looked at himself. "Well mine's fit. What about yours?" Yuto asked them. Yugo and Yuri both nodded in approval. Then, they all tried on their pants which fit as well. "I can't believe it. We're going to an actual school" Yuri said[1]. "Well. First day of school.. Sounds fun" Yugo said[2]. "Look at the bright side. We'll learn something besides cards" Yuto added. They all folded back their blazers and pants in the box, placed back on their pajamas pants, and walked in their room to sleep (relax, the paint dried fifteen minutes ago).

* * *

**(7: 50 am)**

"SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" Yuto shouted, quickly tying his tie. Yugo and Yuri ran downstairs to meet up with Yuto at the front door. They didn't have time to eat, so Yuto quickly tossed them a granola bar. "Bye mom!" They all exclaimed. "Why didn't Yuya wake us up?" Yuri grumbled. After they slammed the door, Yoko placed her hands over her mouth. "Oops. I may have forgotten to tell Yuya the news."

* * *

**Miami Secondary School [Music Room] (7:59 am)**

Yuto dashed to his first period, Music. "Hello! Sorry I'm late" Yuto panted, abruptly opening the door. The teacher raised an eyebrow and said, "I think you have the wrong classroom….." Yuto shook his head. "No I have the right classroom. This is the music room, correct?" Yuto asked. The teacher nodded. "Then I'm in the right room" Yuto replied. The teacher pushed sighed and told Yuto to sit next to Yuzu. "Hiya Yuzu" Yuto said. Yuzu tilted her head, and suddenly, her eyes widen. "YU-" Yuzu didn't have time to answer because the teacher suddenly handed Yuto a violin. "Huh? What's this?" Yuto asked. "Well.. this is a

MUSIC class, so you need an instrument" The teacher said. Yuto looked around him, and saw a variety of instruments next to the students. He also noticed Yuzu had a piccolo and a flute next to her seat. Yuto sighed and took the violin. "Thanks" Yuto said. The teacher smirked and handed Yuto a piece of music. "Now play for us" The teacher said.

"... EH?!" Yuto exclaimed. "Can I at least sight read this first?" Yuto asked, paranoid. The teacher nodded, and Yuzu giggled under her breath. It was rare to see the calm Counterpart to become flustered.

* * *

**(8:38 am)**

"Okay. I think I got it" Yuto said. The teacher nodded, telling Yuto, to play. Yuto took a deep breath, and started playing the violin. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw Yuto's fingers dance across the bridge of the violin as he played "_Violin Concerto No.3 in G K. 216- Allegro by Mozart." _Yuto only managed to play only a minute of this song, but the whole class clapped their hands. "Wonderful, Yuya. I never knew you had that in you" The music teacher said. "Yuya… Oh no, I'm-" Yuto was cut off by an announcement speaker.

"_Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya Sakaki. Please report to the Principal's Office"_

Yuto groaned, rubbed his temple with his left hand, the one holding the bow, and said, "I guess I have to go. Good-bye." Yuto gave the violin to Yuzu and walked to the door. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Yuto. Sakaki Yuto" Yuto said before he left.

The teacher looked at Yuzu and asked her, "Did he say Ute? Then why is he leaving? The announcement said Yuto Sakaki." Yuzu shook her head and said, "He's Yuto Sakaki. It's just that he's quiet."

* * *

**World History Class (7:58 am)**

"Hello. I apologize for being so late" Yuri said walking into the classroom. The teacher looked confused for a moment, and said, "Yuya, your class doesn't start until 10:45." Yuri did a dramatic sigh, and said, "I'm Yuri. Sakaki Yuri." The teacher looked at him and scanned at the attendance sheet on the computer. Five minutes later, the teacher said, "Ah yes. There you are! You sit next to… Dennis Macfield." Yuri gave a groan under his breath as he sat next to Dennis. Dennis smiled and said, "Hey Yuri! Long time no see. Where have you been?" Yuri rubbed his eyes and said, "Trying to avoid you Derek." Dennis stared at Yuri and then, he slammed his head on the desk. "My name is Dennis" Dennis whispered. Yuri smiled and said, "I know."

* * *

**(8:38 am) [Yuri's Point of View]**

It's official. This class is as boring as f***. I stared at my paper and wrote the notes down in my notebook. Problem is, I already knew all this back at the [Duel] Academia, and the Academia, the majority of the time, we learn DUELING! "And so at the end of World War II, The Japanese were the last to surrender due to the atomic bombing of-"

Can't this teacher ever stop rambling about history? I took a deep, long sigh, and it echoed throughout the room. Unfortunately, the teacher might have some echolocation because next thing I knew, the teacher was right in front of me. Shoot… Um… What was I supposed to say? I opened my mouth to explain until:

"_Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya Sakaki. Please report to the Principal's Office"_

Whew! Saved by the bell. I snatched my school items from my desk and rushed out of the classroom. The last thing I wanted to do was get on a teacher's bad side. You can say I'm a teacher's pet.

* * *

**Swimming Area[3] (8:05 am) [Yugo's Point of View]**

Great. The last thing I expected was to have swimming first thing in the morning. I ran to the students. "Hiya Coach!" I yelled. He stared at me like I was a disease. I've always hated the look because that's the exact look the Tops gave to us Commons. "And you are here because…" the teacher snapped. God, I knew I will hate this coach. Through my teeth, I said, "This is my first period."

"I see" He grumbled, writing on his clipboard. "Okay students! Today, we'll be doing warm ups again. 300 meters of free, 100 Freestyle, 200 backstroke, and 50 breaststroke[4]. Start now!"

The coach immediately blew the whistle in my ear. I really want to… no…. Yuto will literally kill me. I sighed and dove into the freezing water.

* * *

**(8:35)**

Swimming was finally over and I immediately went to the shower room. After I finished placing my blazer I walked out the shower room and sat on the pool bench. The coach walked up to me and said, "Um… I believe you need improvement….. In short, you didn't do well." I rolled my eyes when he turned around. Unfortunately for him, I heard him said, "And you call yourself an Entertainment Duelist, Sakaki Yuya."

Immediately, I ran and kicked him, saying, "MY NAME IS YUGO DAMMIT!"

At 8:38 pm, I got sent to the Principal's Office

* * *

**At Sakaki Residence (9:35 am)**

"I don't know what's worse" Yuto grumbled, taking a book from the living room table.

"Either we got released from school early, or that Yugo kicked the swim coach" Yuri finished.

"I didn't kick him THAT hard" Yugo sighed. Yuto looked at Yugo and said, "You kicked him INTO the pool!"

"HE GOT MY NAME WRONG!" Yugo yelled. Yuto sighed and opened the book. Under his breath, Yuto said, "Everyone got our names wrong. They all thought we were Yuya Sakaki."

* * *

**[Next Day] At Miami Secondary School (7:49 am)**

At the end, the Sakaki Brothers got the same schedule, so students wouldn't mistake the Sakaki Brothers for the wrong person. Also, they wore different shirts, so they would be different.

**Yuri: **Pink shirt with a fuchsia tie.

**Yugo: **Light blue shirt with a white tie. The Blazer is sometimes tied around his waist…. but most of the time, he wears it normally, too.

**Yuto: **Dark green Shirt with a black tie

**Yuya: **You know… the usual.

(Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto all wear red Miami Secondary Middle School pants)

* * *

**(A/N)- **The point is that the Teachers thought Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto was Yuya because they didn't know the brothers started school, and they wear the Miami Secondary Middle School

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Remember: Duel Academia is a school for DUELING. No one really pays too much about schoolwork.

**[2]- **Yugo went to Neo Domino Duel Academy when he was 12 years old (SLIMS!), so he didn't go to an ACTUAL school. Just a Duel School for two years.

**[3]- **I'm going to assume they have a swimming pool area because Heartland Academy has one.

**[4]- **From one end of a swimming pool to the other end equals 25 m, so if you do 300 meters, you do this 12 times.


	22. Day 22: Magical

**Prompt 22: **Magical

**Sakaki Residence (7:38 am)**

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Yuto asked, placing his dishes in the sink. Yuri was the first to finish his breakfast, and was shuffling a deck of cards. "Trying to learn a magic trick" Yuri said, fumbling a little bit when he was shuffling. Yugo snorted and said, "I can do magic, too. Watch as I make my last bite of pancake disappear!" Yugo stabbed the last bit of his pancake and placed it in his mouth. Yuto sarcastically clapped his hands and said, "Impressive…" as both, Yuya and Yugo placed their dishes in the sink. Yuri rolled his eyes and placed the deck of cards in his schoolbag, along with his lunch, too.

"Bye mom!" They all yelled, leaving.

"Bye sons!" Yoko yelled back.

* * *

**Hiragi Residence (7:34 am)**

"Okay…. How do you do this again?" Serena said, delving with the cards in her hands. Shun sighed and said, "Here. this is how to do it." Shun reshuffled the cards and took the first card from the deck. Shun held the card up, and showed it to Serena. Five of black hearts. Promptly, he ripped up the cards to pieces, and then, he threw the card pieces in the air. Expeditiously, Shun grabbed the pieces and closed his fist. Few seconds later, he opened his hands, and there, laying in his hands, was a folded card. Shun unraveled the card and showed Serena. Black Five of Hearts. Serena nodded and tried it herself.

She reshuffled the deck and took the first card. Red Queen of Spades. She took a green pen and wrote her name on the card. Promptly, she lit a match and lit a corner of the card. The flame devoured the card quickly. Quickly, she threw the card up in the air and Shun watched carefully as the card disappeared into the air. As if it was still there, Serena grabbed the smoke of the card. Slowly, Serena opened her hand, and there laid the card. Queen of Red Spades, and on the bottom right hand corner, in green pen, was Serena's name. Ruri clapped her hands and said, "Bravo, Serena! Bravo!" Rin and Yuzu smiled while they were giving Serena, Ruri, and Shun their lunches. "Time to go!" Yuzu said. They all grabbed their schoolbags and went out the door, telling their father, Shuzo, goodbye.

* * *

**Miami Secondary Middle School (7: 52 pm) [Science Room]**

"Mornin' Yuzu!" Yuya said cheerfully.

"Morning Rin" Yugo said.

"Good Morning Serena" Yuri said, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Morning Ruri" Yuto said, peering over his book.

The Hiragi Sisters waved hi to the Sakaki Brothers as they took their seats. Serena tilted as he saw saw Yuri stumbling with the cards. "Yuri… are you trying to learn magic?" Serena asked Yuri. Yuri scoffed and sarcastically said, "No I just like to try and make my cards disappear and read books about magic." Serena rolled her eyes and said, "I can teach you a magic trick. It's real simple for you." Yuri looked up from the cards and asked, "Is it any good?" Serena's eyes flickered with fire for a quick moment, but just enough to make Yuri flinch. "Okay…. Okay…. Show me during lunch." Serena smiled and nodded. The teacher came in and said, "All right! I hope you've emitted enough sound waves from your vocal chords because it's time your frontier part of your brain to absorb information[1]."

* * *

**Lunchtime (12:32 pm) [skipped a few periods]**

"Okay… so how do you do this?" Yuri asked. Serena took a piece of paper and tore it up. She threw them in the air, quickly caught them all, and closed her fist. Slowly, she opened her hands, and laying in the center of her hand, was the piece of paper, folded neatly. Yuri gave an "I'm impressed" look and clapped his hands. Serena passed Yuri the folded piece of paper and said, "Now you try!" Step by step, Serena taught Yuri how she did the magic trick. It took a few many tries to master the technique until, Yuri, finally learned it. filled with excitement, Yuri hugged Serena and said, "Thank you, Serena." Suddenly, they both pulled away and there was a awkward silence between them. They both turned away from each other quickly, avoiding eye contact.

The Lunch bell rang, signaling Lunch was over. They both stood up and walked

* * *

**(1:50 pm) Swimming Class **

"Yugo, can you do any magic tricks?" Rin asked Yugo, who was adjusting his goggles. After he placed them on, Yugo said, "... Somewhat." "Can you show me?" Rin asked. Yugo thought for a moment, and he said, "Alright, what could go wrong." Yuto and Yuri, who was on the right of Yugo (Rin was at the left of Yugo), looked at each other and they both said, "This is swim class. Everything can go wrong with Yugo."

"Yuri, can I have a card?" Yugo asked. Yuri reluctantly gave Yugo a card. Five of Black Spades Yugo smiled and took the card. "Thanks Yuri!" Yugo said. Yugo turned back to Rin and said, "This magic trick is transmitting some of my strength to my wrist which I will launch this card in to the air." Rin's eyes widened and said, "So it's like a boomerang!" Yugo smiled and then said, "Exactly like that. Watch!"

"Um.. Yugo, maybe you shouldn't-"

Rin's warning was too late because Yugo had already launched it in the air. The card spun itself around as it cut through the air, ten seconds later, it was already across the room and it spun back. Yugo's right arm was sticking out, ready to catch it, but suddenly, the coach was in the way. The Hiragi Sisters and Sakaki Brothers' eyes widened as they saw everything like it was in slow motion. The card slammed against the coach's back, and the coach lost his balance. Screaming, the coach landed in the pool with a loud smash. All the students looked at Yugo, terrified of what consequences the coach may give to the banana head now. "Oops…. my bad. Oh well, I never really liked the coach, and the coach really didn't like my company, so we're even" Yugo sighed.

The coach got out of the pool, and withdrew the card. "Yuuuuggggooooo" The coach said through his teeth. Yugo sat up straighter and said in his pleasant voice, "Yes, Coach?"

"MY OFFICE! NOW" The Coach grumbled dropping the wet card in Yugo's lap. "How was that a magic trick?" Rin said. Yugo smiled and placed the card in Rin's hand.

The card was a Black Joker.

* * *

**Homeroom[2] (2:20 pm)**

"You have to admit, it was funny when Yugo got sent to the Principal's Office" Yuri said between laughs. Yuya sighed, ignored Yuri, and continued to do his homework. The Synchro Duelist was taken to the Principal's Office again, and for the punishment, he got Detention (again) for two days.

"So…. Yuya. You're an Entertainment Duelist, are you not?" Serena asked. Yuya placed his homework in his bag and said, "Yeah… why do you ask? I thought everyone knew that." Serena pulled a deck of cards from her bag and said, "Can't you do any magic. I know Yuzu can do optical illusions with drawings, but I'm curious if you can do any type of magic." Yuya dispersed the cards on his desk and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya yelled. His classmates and homeroom teacher walked up to Yuya's deck. Swiftly Yuya gathered all of the cards and started shuffling them.

"Serena. I would like you to think of a card in this deck, minus the Jokers" Yuya said, placing the deck on the table. Serena thought for a moment until she said, "Okay. I got it." Yuya smiled and said, "Excellent. Now then, I'm going to throw all of these cards in the air, and I'm going to catch one of them. Okay." Everyone nodded. Promptly, Yuya threw all the cards in the air. Many numbers, symbols, and Jacks, Queens, and Kings. Yuya caught a card in the air and showed it to Serena. "Is this your card?" Yuya asked. Queen of Red Spades. Serena smirked and said, "I'm sorry, but no." Yuya's smile faltered, and he looked as if he was about to cry. "Oh… I see.." Yuya whispered. Suddenly, his voice grew and yelled to the classmates and the teacher. "But! WHAT'S THIS?" Yuya said. He the card once more and threw it in the air once more. He caught the card one more time and showed it to Serena. Ace of Red Diamond. "Is this your card?" Yuya said. Serena's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes!" Everyone clapped their hands as Yuya took a bow. "How did you do that?" Yuzu asked.

In response, Yuya winked and said, "It's magic!"

At the end of homeroom, Yuya and Yuri stayed a little bit after school and picked up all the cards that have been scattered around the classroom. Don't worry, they weren't too late to English class.

* * *

**Afterschool (3:30 pm)**

"Bye" The Sakaki Brothers all yelled as they pedaled away from the school.

"Bye!" The Hiragi Siblings yelled. Once the Sakaki Brothers were gone from their sight, they started walking home.

"Shun? Can you teach me and Rin how to do a card trick?" Ruri asked, giving an imploring glance. Shun gave a quick nod and said, "Sure, and Yuzu, can you teach me how to create an optical illusion picture?" Yuzu smiled and said, "No problem. Hey! Maybe after Serena also teaches me a magic trick, we can give our father a magic!" Rin grinned and said, "That's a great idea. Let's head home soon!"

After Rin said that, they all started to run home so they can learn as soon as possible (after they finish their homework, of course).

* * *

**(A/N)-**

**Shokan: **WAIT! YOU FORGOT YUTO'S SHARE OF MAGIC!

**Yudai: **No… Shintaku-san preformed his share of magic on Prompt 12: Casino

**Kurai: **I liked Yuya's magic trick!

**Yukon: **Really? I liked Yugo's magic trick. It was skillful and hilarious

**Yudai Shokan: Ladies and Gentlemen, The fun's just beginning, **so **get your game on** because it's **time to rev it up** and **feel the flow. **See you in the next prompt!

**Footnote(s):**

**[1]-** Translation: All right class, Time to shut up because I'm teaching now!

**[2]- **This is the only class period that some of the Sakaki brothers are separated in

**Class 1- **Ruri, Rin, Yuto, and Yugo are in this classroom (and so is Shingo)

**Class [I have no idea]- **Yuzu, Serena, Yuya, and Yuri are in this classroom.


	23. Day 23: Replacement

**(A/N)- May 28, 2015- **Hey Guys, Yudai Shintaku here! Sorry if I hadn't been posting these stories, but right now, I'm in the middle of exam week, so I won't be posting stories/ prompts for a while.

**Kurai: **But don't fret! Yudai is still typing out stories, and will be posting them on May 31, 2015!

**Yudai Shintaku: **HEY! HEY! HEY! I can't guarantee that!... okay I might...

**Yudai: **So right now, here are two stories/Prompts.

**Yukon: Get your Game on** because We are **feeling the flow**! **Ladies and Gentleman! The fun has just begun,** so **it's time to rev it up!**

**Shokan: **See you guys in the next prompt! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt 23: **Replacement

**Blue Eyes Hotel's Garage (7:23 am)**

"Sorry, Yugo, but this bike is….. more than dented" Crow explained through his duel disk [1]. He was on the phone with Yugo, and at the same time, holding Yugo's blueprints for his white motorbike. On the floor, next to Crow, was a dented Duel Runner with some parts falling out of the bike. "It's not your fault that lampposts are so attracted to your Duel Runner" Crow joked around. On the right of Crow, was Jack, and he was scavenging the toolbox for a wrench. Suddenly, Yugo's voice raised so high that Crow had to hold the Duel Disk away from his ear.

"YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT THIS?! THIS IS SERIOUS CROW! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DUEL IF I DON'T HAVE MY DUEL RUNNER?!" Yugo screamed.

"Chill out. Just duel on the ground" Crow said. Yugo groaned and said, "But where's the rush of excitement in that?" Crow shrugged and said, "Look. I know you're upset, but we need all the time we need to fix this up. I promise she'll be good as new!" There was a long pause of silence until Yugo spoke once more.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"'kay, see ya Crow"

Once Crow hung up the phone, he immediately turned to Jack and said, "We need to fix this fast! Fast, but accurate as well."

* * *

**Afterschool (3:30 pm) (WOW! That's a large gap of time! O.O)**

"Why don't you use the gift that Yusei gave to you?" Yuto asked Yugo as they biked home. Yugo thought for a moment and said, "Ummmmmm….. I kind of misplaced it . I forgot if I left it in the garage, in my room, or in the yard and En buried it somewhere." Irritated, Yugo said through his gritted teeth, "You left it in my room, Pawn!" Yugo ignored the last statement and said, "Great! Let's test it out!" Immediately, Yugo pedaled his bike at inhuman speed.

* * *

**At Sakaki House (3:56 pm)**

"WAUGH!" Yugo slipped and landed on his back. Yuya stared at the fallen Yugo for a moment, and then asked, "Have you ever ridden on a contraption like this?" Yugo got up and balanced once more on the duel board.

"No… but I'll try again!" Yugo's Duel Board started to take off again, but this time, Yugo had the contraption to balance at his weight…. sort of.

Yuto and Yuri sighed while Yuri was stifling his laughter. "This will take a while" Yuto said. Yuya walked to their garage and returned with a skateboard. "Here. This should help you" Yuya said, chucking the skateboard in Yugo's general direction. Yugo caught it with great ease if he had remembered to take off his Duel Board, so….. he fell face flat on the concrete when he tried to catch it. Thankfully, he didn't get hurt (just a few minor scrapes). Yugo kicked off the Duel Board and got on the skateboard. As if it was on order, the skateboard rolled to the left and Yugo fell on his back.

"Oww…. I hope Jack and Crow have better luck than me" Yugo mumbled, rubbing his head.

* * *

**At Blue-Eyes Hotel's Garage (4:24 pm)**

"We are having no luck with this" Crow said before both Crow and Jack sneezed, "Someone might be talking about us.." Jack mumbled under his breath. They both stood up and looked at their progress. They had only just finished the rear seat of the bike.

"Maybe we should just ask Rin to fix this doohickey" Jack groaned. Crow shook his head and continued to work on the White Duel Runner. "Yugo placed his trust on me, so I'm not going to blow this to break my promise" Crow said, persistently. Jack sighed and wiped his forehead, but this only resulted on getting oil across his forehead. Jack turned to the toolbox and grabbed a wrench.

"How long do you think this will take?" Crow asked Jack. Jack took his eyes off the intricate wheel designs [2] and scanned the [one-fourth fixed] Duel Runner. Jack sighed and said, "if we pull a few all-nighters, I'll say… about two more days." Crow sighed and said, "Then.. we shall do that." Jack nodded and the two of them continued to work on Yugo's Duel Runner.

* * *

**Sakaki Residence (6:47 pm)**

"I think I'm getting it!" Yugo exclaimed. Yugo was skating circles around Yuto, Yuya, and Yuri with the skateboard. Yuto nodded and Yuri and Yuya clapped their hands. Once Yugo skidded to a stop, Yuri grabbed the Duel Board from the ground and gave it to Yugo. "Now try it" Yuri said. Yugo said thanks and strapped his feet on the Duel Board and plugged his Duel disk to the chord of the Duel Board.

Yugo took three deep breaths before letting the Board speed up. Yugo staggered a little bit under his feet, but soon got the hang of it. "I'm doing it!" Yugo yelled to them, speeding up the Duel Board. The three Sakaki brothers smiled. Yuri took out his Duel Disk and said, "Let's see if you can duel on that machinery." Yugo smiled and said, "You are so on!" Yuto took a card from one of his deck[3] and tossed it to Yuri. "Activating the Field Spell, _Power Zone!_" Yuri yelled.

The sky around their house turned dark and an orb of murky colors was above them. "Ready?" Yuri yelled to Yugo, activating his Duel Disk. Yugo noded, activated his Duel Disk, and made the board go faster.

**Yuri and Yugo: **LET'S DUEL!

* * *

**Blue-Eyes White Hotel's Garage (7:14 pm)**

"Great! We're almost finished!" Crow exclaimed, gazing at the Duel Runner. Jack was quiet for a while as he looked at the blueprints, and then the Duel Runner. "...Um… Crow?" Jack asked. Crow smiled and said, "Wassup?" Jack handed the blueprint to Crow and said, "This is the blueprints for YOUR bike[4]." There was a long silence between them until both Crow and Jack both groaned. Crow got the wrench, Jack got a screwdriver and they both said, "Time to start over."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Remember: in Arc-V, the Duel Disks also function as a phone, too.

**[2]-** Honestly, I love the Wheel Design of Yugo's bike

**[3]-** Like many Duelists, when they usually have extra cards. If they only have one deck of cards….. I'll be pretty surprised.

**[4]- **And that would explain why Crow and Jack finished quicker.


	24. Day 24: Coffee

**(May 25, 2015)- Yudai Shintaku: **HEY! Guess what I watched today! Today I watched the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V English Dub!

**Kurai: **How was it?

**Shintaku: **…..NO! NO! NO! NO! 4Kids ruined it! Strong Ishijima is called The Sledgehammer, Yuzu is now Zuzu Boyle, Shuzo is now Skip Boyle, and The LDS (Leo Duel School) is now called LID (Leo Institute of Dueling)!

**Shokan: **Oooo….. that's awkward

**Shintaku: **4Kids RUINED it! DAMN YOU 4Kids! Yuya's catchphrase is now "Time to swing into Action" instead of "Ladies and Gentlemen" or "The fun is about to begin"... SERIOUSLY?! AND WHY DOES GONGENZAKA SOUNDS LIKE A COWBOY?!

**Yudai (Xyz Counterpart): ***Sighs* Well because Shintaku-san is starting to become angrily impulsive (right now), I guess I'll say it. **Get your game on **because **the fun is about to begin.** Now that **I'm feelin' the flow, it's time to rev it up. **

See you in the next prompt!

**Yukon: **Don't Worry about Yudai Shintaku. Yudai is starting to calm down because, at least Shintaku-san is supporting the English Sub.

**Yudai Shintaku: **Yeah! Dennis was so funny…. AND I SAW CROW AND THE KIDS [IN EPISODE 57]! YAAAYYY! (already calmed down) Sorry for my burst of outburst…. If you're wondering, I may keep watching the English Dub because….well, I'm Bored and it's [kind of] amusing of how they edited it. (Keyword **MAY**).

* * *

**Prompt 24: **Coffee

**Miami Secondary Middle School [Math Class] (1:45 pm)**

_YAAAWWWN! _

Yuto immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. Everyone turned around and stared at Yuto, dumbfounded. It was a rare sight to see the Xyz Duelist to ever cause a ruckus in school. "Yuto… Is there something wrong" The teacher asked him, pushing his glasses up. Yuto nervously smiled and said, "No sir… Nothing's wrong." The teacher sighed and told Yuto, "Get some rest once you get home." Yuto's eyes widened and quickly said, "No. No. No….. I'm fine. I'm wide awake, trust me." That was a lie because everyone can see the blatant dark circles under his eyes.

The cause of the sleepless nights was because Dennis needed both Yuri and Yuto's help with his play at the LDS Broadway Branch. Yuri helped Dennis with his lines, Yuto helped create the props, which took the most time.

The teacher frowned a little bit and went back to write more equations on the board. Yuzu frowned with remorse as she watched the Xyz Duelist write cultivated notes in his notebook. Yuzu turned to Yuya and whispered to him, "How long has Yuto stayed up?" Yuya frowned and responded, "Actually, Yuto only sleeps five minutes each night. This has been going on for five nights." Ruri looked at Yuto and thought, '_The poor thing…..._'

* * *

**AfterSchool (3:55 pm) [Outside Miami Secondary School]**

"Geez, Even I wouldn't think of five all nighters!" Yugo exclaimed. The Sakaki Brothers and the Hiragi Sisters were walking outside the school to meet Shun at their usual meeting place. On Yugo's back, was Yuto, who was knocked out (AKA sleeping).

"YUUUTTTOOO~" Dennis yelled, running towards the Yuu-Counterparts. Impulsively, Yuzu slapped Dennis with her paper fan. "OW! Yuzu, what's with you? You're usually not like this" Dennis whimpered, rubbing his head. Irritated, Yuzu yelled, "You know exactly what you did wrong. Why in the holy hell did you make Yuto help you?!" After Dennis rubbed the hearing back into his ears, he glanced over at Yugo and saw Yuto. Straightening his back, Dennis walked over to Yuri and whispered something in his ear. Yuri thought for a moment and then nodded.

Smiling, Dennis walked over to Yuto and gently patted him on the face. Yuto's eyelids fluttered for a moment, and then he yawned. Snapping back into reality, Yuto got off of Yugo's back, but before Yuto can question, Yugo said, "You fell asleep in the library by accident." Dennis grabbed Yuto's wrist and said, "Come, I'll reward you for your hard work!" Immediately, Dennis ran down the street with Yuto trying to keep up. Confused, the Hiragi Siblings and Sakaki Brothers ran to follow the Entermage Duelist.

* * *

**Miami City's Coffee Shop (4:25 pm)**

"OI! JACK! CROW! FUNNY SEEING YOU GUYS HERE!" Yugo yelled.

Crow was in mid-sip when Yugo yelled at them, so Crow ended up coughing from the surprise. "Hey Yugo… umm…. Look. We are a little late about your-" Crow was interrupted by Yugo saying, "It's fine. Take your time. I learned how to Duel on my Duel Board, so it's good." Jack and Crow looked at each other for a moment and then Jack asked Yugo, "When did you get a Duel Board?"

"Yusei gave it to me"

"Okay. That makes sense"

"Fusion! Are you coming in?" Yuri asked. Yugo's eye twitched for a moment. "See ya Crow and Jack!" Yugo said. They both waved goodbye, and then Yugo ran to his brothers.

* * *

The smell instantaneously struck Yuto's nose. "Ugh! It smells like coffee in here!" Yuto said, plugging his nose. "Aw, don't be so odium to coffee" Dennis said. Yuto shook his head, and said, "That's not why I'm plugging my nose. I'm plugging my nose because the strong scent is literally killing my nose. I just woke up Dennis!" "OOOhhhhh. Oops!" Dennis said as he walked to the counter. "You're not allergic to anything, right?" Dennis asked Yuto. In response, Yuto shook his head. Dennis smiled and said, "Everyone, take a seat. I'll get everyone something to drink!" After everyone gave Dennis their orders, and the money to pay for it, they found and sat in a large booth. Once Yuto sat down, he started to doze off.

"Here you go!" Dennis placed a drink in front of everyone.

**Yuri: **Black Tea

**Yuya: **Green tea with Honey and Lemon

**Yugo: **Banana Smoothie

**Yuzu: **Strawberry Tea [1]

**Selena: **Cappuccino

**Rin: **Apple and Banana Smoothie

**Ruri: **Vanilla Frappuccino

**Shun: **Black Coffee [with Cream on the side]

**Dennis: **Mint tea

**Yuto: **French Vanilla Coffee

Yuto raised a sleepy eyebrow and said, "I didn't order anything…." Dennis scooted next to Yuri and said, "Don't worry. Your drink is on me. It's the least I can do for all your endless sleep. The props look amazing! Also, whenever I have sleepless nights, I usually drink coffee, so… Drink up!" Yuto sighed and picked up the sniffed the coffee and the vanilla scent made him calm. He smiled a little bit as he took a sip of his coffee. Yuto thought it would be bitter, like the coffee they had at the Resistence, but it was different. It was sweet and it kind of tasted like toffee, but at the same time, a touch of bitterness finished the flavor. It almost reminded Yuto of-

"Are you thinking of the same thing, too?"

Yuto turned to the left to face Shun. Slowly, Yuto nodded. When they were at the Resistance, they had instant coffee. In Heartland, it was hard to find real food, so they had a daily meal of canned rations and instant coffee or boiled water. They had to boil the water because they believed the water had fatal pathogens, so they boiled the water to avoid any danger to their comrades. The water would initially taste abnormal, but it was better than being dehydrated. The coffee was worse. The instant coffee would become stale each passing second. When it was brewed, the coffee tasted like a coffee that had used the same coffee beans over and over. In short, it tasted like really watered coffee. Sugar, milk, and/or cream is hard to come by as well, so instant black "watered-down" coffee was on the occasional basis. Unfortunately, coffee was their most essential beverage because this kept everyone awake, so everyone would be on full alert when on watch.

"Are you guys STILL thinking about that time?" Yugo and Shun gave brooding glares toward the speakers, Yuri and Dennis. "Well, if you were in our shoes, you would feel the same thing!" Shun scowled. Yuri shrugged as he finished the last of his drinks. "But I didn't experience it" Yuri mumbled under his breath softly.

* * *

**(5:38 pm)**

"I have to admit it. I kind of do feel better. Thanks Dennis" Yuto said. Dennis smiled and said, no problem. The least I could do. Well, I'm off. Thanks again Yuri and Yuto." Yuri and Yuto both said, "No Problem" and they watched Dennis runoff. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow!" Yuya said. Yuzu nodded and the Hiragi Siblings and Sakaki Brothers parted ways.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Never tried Strawberry tea before, but…. It sound REALLY Good, and I'm a tea lover. As for coffee, I've never tried coffee before, yet.


	25. Day 25: Ready, Set,,, Action!

**Kurai: **It's past** May 31, 2015… **I gues Yudai Shintaku is done with-

**Yudai Shintaku: **I AM HERE! And I said MIGHT, not will, Kurai!

Sorry, the beginning of my summer wsass really busy, so I usually didn't have time to type stories. Don't worry, I'll try and complete the** Arc-V 30 Day Challenge **before the summer ends.

**Yudai Shintaku: Get your game on **because** I'm feelin' the flow. **Now that** the fun has just begun**, it's** time to rev it up! **See you in the next prompt!

**Kurai: **….. How long have you been there?

**Yudai Shintaku:** … I….. Don't know.

* * *

**Prompt 25: Ready… Set… Action!**

**LDS Broadway Set (8:10 pm) **

"This bike is so old!" Yugo grumbled, fixing Yoko's bike. Once Yugo has finished the bike, he took the red cloth rag, and cleaned his hands. "Maybe I should go see how the others are going…" Yugo mumbled.

Yugo walked to Yoko's area of the set and asked her, "Hey mom! How are you- HOLY BALONEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Yoko turned around to face Yugo. Her eyelids were powdered with a deep shade of purple and the blush on her cheeks stood out boldly. Her lips were dye with blood red lipstick.

"This is what I looked like when I was in my old days… do you like it?"

Yugo scratched his indigo hair and thought for a while before saying, "It's… um… very… interesting?" Suddenly, appearing from behind Yoko, was Yuri, who was holding a brush and a kit. "I'm glad you think it's swell" Yuri said. _'So Yuri did Mom's make-up…. Figures. Yuri does work in the Make-up part of the set' _Yugo thought.

"Yugo, is my bike ready?" Yoko asked. Yugo snapped out of his trance and replied, "Uh- Yeah! The bike is ready."

Yoko smiled and walked over to the bike. "Thanks Yugo" Yoko said, astriding the red motorbike that was on the LDS set. A Few minutes later, Yuya appeared on the stage, reviewing over his lines once more. Yuya gave his book of lines to Yuto and took a deep breath. Yuto patted Yuya's shoulder and said, "Relax. Just let the lines flow in your head. You've faced this in real life[1]" before leaving the stage. Yoko and Yuya took their positions on the stage and they summoned their monsters. "Okay! Ready when you are Yugo!" Yoko yelled. Yugo ran to the screen and said, "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Episode 53: "Smile World"- A Duel Filled with Smiles; Scene 1; Take 1…..AND ACTION!" Immediately, he snapped the movie clapper shut.

* * *

**(11:23 pm)**

"And that's a wrap! Great job everyone! Now, Everyone get your scripts for your next episode debut, regarless if it's a cameo or a main role" Reiji yelled to everyone. Everyone crowded around the box of scripts and handed people their scripts. Finally, Yugo managed to get his and Yuto's script books while Yuri got his and Yuya's script books. Yugo looked at his book while he was walking to the Sound and Lighting Booth.

_Episode 54 [Season 2]- The Synchro Dimension- "City"_

_'Huh. I guess that means I'll be in the next episode.' _Yugo thought. He opened the booklet and skimmed through it. _'Oh Yeaaahhh. I almost forgot that part' _Yugo thought as he was blushing a little bit.

**What the Script said-**

**Yuzu: **Yuto would never take anyone special from you.

**Yugo: **(blushing and acting goofy) EH?! Special?! (scratches head)

**Yuzu: **(a bit confused) Isn't Rin your Girlfriend?

**Yugo: **No. No. No. No. (Rocking back and forth) Rin… she's just my childhood friend

**Yugo: **It's not like we haven't done anything yet…

_'Here I am!' _Yugo stopped in front of the Sound and Lighting Booth. Yugo knocked on the door three times before a response came.

"It's Open!"

* * *

**In the Sound and Lighting Booth (11:56 pm)**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"It's opened!" Yuto yelled, removing his headphones. Yugo opened the door and waved. "Oh great…. it's you. Anything you need?" Yuto asked, rolling his eyes. Yugo snorted and said, "I'm here to give you your script." Yuto caught the script that was tossed at him. "Thanks" Yuto said, Yuto flipped through the pages before closing the packet. Yugo leaned against the wall and said, "What are you doing?" That was a rhetorical question, considering that Yuto was in a Sound and Lighting booth. Yuto turned back to the monitors and said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm adjusting the sounds and lighting for the stage. How's the bike going along?" Yugo shrugged and replied, "That bike is pretty old… but what can I say? It is our mother's bike after all."

As Yuto was putting back his headphones on, he also asked Yugo, "And how is the video editing?" Yugo gave Yuto a sarcastic smiled and said, "Almoooosssst…. yeah, nope. Only one-fourth done with the episode." Yuto spun his chair around so quickly that he almost fell out of his chair because the headphones was still attached to him.

"YOU'RE JOKING! WE HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS BY TOMORROW!" Yuto yelled. Yugo had to plug his ears from the loud remarks Yuto threw at him. "Geez. Calm down. If you're so concerned, why don't YOU manage it?" Yugo shot back.

"Why are you telling me?! I had to be rehearsing in the episode, and I have control the lighting and sound in these clips!" Yuto yelled, removing his headphones off his shoulders. Yugo rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah… All you did in the episode was to be a "dead[2]" spirit talking to Shun!" Yuto glared at him and Yugo shared back the glare. They were about to do their usual fighting until-

"If you two are done with your quarrel, you two need to get down here ASAP!"

Yuto and Yugo looked outside the Booth's window to see Reiji with a microphone and his left foot is tapping the stage. Yugo and Yuto both sighed and they left the sound booth. Once they got to the stage, Reiji didn't waste any time to give them orders. "Yugo, go finish up the episode" Reiji said to Yugo, pointing to the computers. When Yugo sat down, he mumbled to himself, a simple please could have done. Geez…" Reiji swivled, using his right heel as a pivot point and gave Yuto a packet labeled, _Episode 54 [Season 2]- The Synchro Dimension- "City" (Lighting and Sound Instructions). _"Yuto, here are the next episode lighting and sound directions" Reiji said as Yuto was glancing through the packet. "Okay. Got it!" Yuto said. Yuto walked back to the Sound and Lighting Booth to practice.

* * *

**Sakaki Residence (1:23 am)**

"And this my friend, why we our episodes on Saturdays" Yuto announced sluggishly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they lethargically changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. Yoko had to stay up a bit longer before she could crash her head into her pillow because she had a thick layer of make-up on her. Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya barely made it to their beds. With the rest of his strength, Yugo yelled, "Good night!" to everyone. Promptly, the others said, "good night" before everyone fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Yuri's Room (1:59 am)**

Yuri stared the one line over and over again.

**Yuri: **Magic Card activate, _Violet Flash! _

[A flash of Violet light is illuminated]

[Yuri disappears, along with Rin]

**Yugo: **(Frustrated) DAMMIT!

Yuri took a sighed and closed his script packet, turned off his desk light, and crawled into his bed. It took two hours before Yuri can fall asleep.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **These episodes show the Dimensional War. Kind of hard to explain, so I'll try my best to explain it to you. These episodes are shown after the Dimensional War, so Reiji decided to show the world what happened during the Dimensional War and what adventures they've been through by creating a TV Show called, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! Everyone agreed.

(This sound stupid, true, because it's unknown how long the TV show may last. Who knows, the TV show ends with Yuya being 15 years old, but like I always say, SLIMS [and that's why I **usually** never mention a character's age in my FanFictions until the series is over and the age is real]!)

**[2]- **I won't accept that Yuto died….. I JUST WON'T :(


	26. Day 26: Flying

**Calling all awesome people who are reading this!:**

This is a chance for a request [even though I'm usually open to all requests]. I am running out of ideas for a prompt. I need an idea for **Prompt #28: Innocence**. If possible, comment an idea for the prompt. Who knows, I may merge many ideas or just choose one. My rules still apply though:

-It cannot be TOO romantic. A kiss or a little romance is good. I put this in because… I suck at romance. A kiss or a little romance, I can do because…. Logic(?). Or just SLIMS.

-NO M RATED [SHIT! Okay?]! I'm Yuya's age [Age:14] for crying out loud. I don't know adult themes or romance. How can I do that? (Ignore my cursing. Many people in my school curse more than me. I can name at least four people. :/)

**This rule applies to this story:**

-It HAS to relate to the Arc-V characters too! I can do crossovers for the prompt, but it HAS to be with the Arc-V or it'll lose the plot of the entire fanfiction.

Have fun! If I do use your idea, I'll give the person credit by saying who's idea it is. Let your mind explode with wonders.

* * *

**Prompt 26: **Flying

**Spirit World (12: 45 pm)**

"YEAH!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing slices the clouds around them. Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya were on their FLYING dragons, slicing piercing the sky with their glorious wings. "Gangway!" Yuya yelled, ruby eyes filled with adventures through his orange goggle lens. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon flew right past Clear Wing Dragon. The wind nearly made Yugo fall off of his dragon. Chuckling, Yuto flew right next to Yugo and Yuya's Dragons to catch up to them. As usual, Yuri was ahead of them glancing at the beautiful Spirit World below them. Up in the skies, the Spirit World seemed so small. It seemed that the flight would last forever into blissful silence until..

_BUZZ!_

Surprised by the sound, all four of the dragons dove towards the ground, dragging their masters down as well. "AHHH! SLOW DOWN!" The Sakaki Brothers all yelled, their grips tightening around their dragon. Finally, the dragons slowed down and landed in the middle of Town Hall. All four Sakaki Brothers faltered once they let go of their dragons.

**Yugo: **I think I lost my lunch… (falls on his back)

**Yuri: **Who's Duel Disk rang?

**Yuto: **Looks through his jacket pocket) It's mine… It's Dennis.

**Yuya: **What does he need?

**Yuto: **(answers the call) Yuto speaking. Is there something you ne-?

**Dennis: **ARE YOU HERE YET?

**Yuto: **Uh… What exactly do you mean?

**Dennis: **THE LDS BROADWAY PLAY IS TODAY! DID YOU FORGET?

**Yuto: **Oh….. really? Sorry! We'll be there as soon as possible.

**Dennis: **Hurry up! It's going to start in about 20 minutes (hang up)!

Yuto hit the end call button and told his brothers, "The play is today and starting in 20 minutes." Yugo and Yuri pulled up the weakened Entertainment Duelist, and the Sakaki Brothers all gathered in a group. "See ya, Clear Wing!" Yugo yelled. Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya waved goodbye as all four of them disappeared.

When they got home, the first thing they registered….. was that their hair looked atrocious! Their hair was whipped back

* * *

**Sakaki's House (1:18 pm)**

"HIP HIPPOS! We only have 15 minutes until the play starts!" Yuya exclaimed. "We'll never make it on time with our bicycles!" Yugo said, slipping on his shoes.

"What about your Duel Runner?" Yuri asked.

I response, Yugo laughed sarcastically and said, "Are you stupid? My bike is-"

"Fixed. Crow called me during our trip to the Spirit World. He said that your bike was just outside the garage" Yuri interrupted. Yugo stared at Yuri for a split second before the Sakaki Brothers all rushed outside (they locked the door, of course) and to the front of the garage. There, intact, was Yugo's glorious bike. Elated, Yugo slipped on his helmet and told his brothers to get on. "I'll get there in a jiffy!" Yugo said, passing each of them a helmet. Yuto frowned and pointed out to Yugo, "This bike can only fit TWO people. Right now, we have four siblings." Yugo took off his helmet, placed it on his bike, and then walked to and patted Yuto's shoulder. Smirking, Yugo answered, "My dear friend….. wait right here. It'll only take five minutes! I have to get something." The three Sakaki Brothers placed on their helmets as they saw Yugo run into the garage to get the "something."

**-Five minutes Later-**

"There! It's perfect!" Yugo said, screwing the last bolt on the side of his motorbike. Yugo quickly placed back on his helmet and told Yuya to get on the motorcycle. Yuya nodded and went on the back seat of the motorbike. Yugo took the driver's seat and told Yuri and Yuto, "Quickly, hop on! I'll get us there in seven minutes flat." Yuri and Yuto looked at each other before they sighed and climbed in the contraption. "Suddenly, the bike lurched forward, giving everyone, but Yugo, a whiplash.

* * *

**LDS Tower (2:30 pm)**

"There you are! What took you four so… long?" Serena's voice dropped when she saw Yuto and Yuri crammed together in a white sidecar with red and blue stripes around the cart. The Hiragi Sisters giggled at the sight while Shun facepalmed. When Yuto and Yuri got out of the sidecar, the first thing they said was, "Never mention this to anyone." Everyone nodded. After the Sakaki Brothers took off their helmets, the nine of them walked in the LDS Tower and headed towards the LDS Broadway play set.

* * *

**LDS Broadway (2:33 pm)**

"Whew! Made it just in time" Yugo said as he plopped down on the seat.

"Shh!" Someone shushed. Irritated, Yugo spun around and yelled to the man, "Oh 'Shhhhh' yourself ol' timerrrrrr-Oh shit." Everyone in a five feet radius had wide eyes because the person Yugo yelled at…. was Jack. Jack Atlas. The Hiragi Siblings sighed and in unison, the three Sakaki Brothers and the Hiragi Siblings all said, "He's doomed." Before Jack could even open his mouth, the room became dark[1]. Yugo immediately sat down, not turning around to face the Duel King.

* * *

**LDS Backstage[2] (4:28 pm)**

After the performance, the Hiragi Siblings left, and the Sakaki Brothers went to the backstage to meet up with Dennis. "Dennis! Great job today!" Yuya yelled towards Dennis. Dennis took off his Phantom's mask and smiled. "Thanks Yuya. And thank you Yuri and Yuto for everything. You two helped a lot. I think my acting was soaring with colors" Dennis said. Yuri rolled his eyes and said, "Yes… because the Phantom TOTALLY confesses his love by soaring across the theatre with _Entermage Trapeze Magician." _Dennis responded, "Aw,come on Yuri. This is a Duel School, Of Course there would have been dueling. After all, I'm showing the crowd Entertainment Dueling."

Yugo's eye twitched a little bit when Yugo said, "You also decided to give Rin a little joyride on your magician as well." Dennis sighed and said, "Sorry about that, but that was one of my Entertainment Styles: Getting the crowd to be hyped up about dueling. The only way for the audience to feel the adrenaline rush was for them to experience it themselves. Look at the bright side. Rin said that that flight across the theatre was fun! Again, sorry if I swept Rin off her feet… Literally. I hope that doesn't interfere with your relationship with your girlfriend." Yugo gasped a few breaths to lower the deep flush of blush. "W-w-what?! No way! Rin's not my girlfriend! I-I-I w-was just concerned about her safety" Yugo studered. Yuto and Yuya looked at eachother and both whispered, "Sure you are…."

* * *

**LDS Tower (6:53 pm)**

"See ya Dennis!" The Sakaki Brothers yelled.

"Bye! See you four tomorrow!" Dennis yelled back as he ran down the block.

When Yugo got to his bike, someone tapped his shoulder. Yugo turned around to face Jack Atlas. "Hi Jack…" Yugo said as he shrunk. Promptly, Jack slapped the back of Yugo's head and said, "That's for being impulsive." Before Yugo can stand up, Jack slammed his fist on the top of Yugo's head. "And that is for calling me an Old Timer….. Well, See ya." And Jack left. While Yugo was rubbing his head, Crow walked up to him and said, "I see the bike is doing well." Yugo smiled and said, "Thanks." Crow nodded and went back to his Duel Runner.

"Well, time to go! We have school tomorrow" Yuto said, putting on his lavender helmet. the other Yu-counterparts placed on their helmets, and Yuto and Yuri got in the sidecar. Sighing, Yuri said, "I'm never going to see the end of this." Yuto covered his face with his eyes and said, "Agree."

* * *

**(A/N)- **For those who don't know how this is a "Flying" Prompt, I'll tell you.

The Yu-Counterparts were all flying on their dragons.

Yugo was soaring through the roads quickly with his [fixed] Duel Runner.

During the play, Dennis flew across the stage with his _Entermage Trapeze Magician. _He also swooped in the crowd, held on to Rin's hand, and let her soar across the theatre as well (That sound like fun :D).

**June 7, 2015**\- Anyone else watch the 59th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V? That episode was so intense the Security, the Lancers' situation, Crow and Yuya arguing, Tsukikage and Reira, and now the Detention Facility…. Suddenly!... I have to wait a WHOLE week for the next intense episode (Why must they be so cruel to us? QAQ).

Until then, **Get your game on **because **I'm feelin' the flow. **Now that **the fun has just begun**, it's **time to rev it up! **See you in the next prompt!

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **When the theatre turns dark, it means that the show is beginning

**[2]- **Honestly…. I've never got the concepts of theatres and.. other play related things. I've never seen a play. Also, I have NO idea the plot of _Phantom of the Opera. _

Shokan: DUDE! That's that the plays of the plays. How do you not know it?

**Shintaku: **I don't know?!


	27. Day 27: Sin

**June 13, 2015 **is the last day to send me ides request for **Prompt #28: Innocence. **After that day, I'll be looking at the reviews to see which idea(s) I'll be using for the prompt.

* * *

**(A/N)- **Get out your box of tissues because this is another sad Brotherly moment [I think]. This is the longest Short story in this Arc-V Challenge so far [with 4.5k+ words]. This is going to be revolving around Yuri. We don't really know a lot about Yuri, so this will be a headcannon. To me, a headcannon means that I figure out about the person by what I know/see.

So far I (or more like we) know that Yuri doesn't know why the Professor needs all of the Bracelet Counterparts (Ruri, Rin, Yuzu, and Serena), he's only following orders. I've noticed that Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo don't want to hurt anyone, but don't forget, Yuri is also one of the Yu-Counterparts, the Fusion one to be exact. Well because they are counterparts, what if Yuri did know what Akakba Leo was doing with the bracelet Counterparts? Then most likely Yuri would help the Lancers because Yuri most likely won't want to hurt anyone.

But hey! This is my headcannon, so I'm not sure. I always believe that there's a good side in every person.

_"Despite Everything, I believe that people are really good at heart" –Anne Frank_

In the meantime… **Ladies and Gentlemen!** Time to **feel the flow** and **get your game on!** Now that **the fun has just begun**, it's **time to rev it up** and **DUEL!**

Enjoy and I'll see you in the next prompt!

* * *

**Prompt 27: **Sin

**Sakaki Residence (7:23 am)**

"That's weird" Yugo said, scanning the downstairs area while adjusting his tie.

"What is?" Yuya asked, sliding down the pole.

"I believe he's saying that Yuri isn't downstairs," Yuto said, who was right next to Yugo.

Yuya looked around the downstairs area, too. The only things he saw were their pets, their mother, and the furniture. Yoko turned around and said, "Good morning boys." The three counterparts smiled and replied, "Morning Mom!"

Once they sat down at the kitchen table, Yugo asked Yoko, "Do you know, by any chance, where Yuri is?" Yoko placed three steamy bowls of porridge in front of them before she answered, "Yes. Yes I have. Yuri just left the house about 45 minutes ago." Yuya picked up his spoon and said, "45 minutes ago?! That seems… odd. I don't recall having homework over the weekend either." Yoko chuckled a little bit and said, "Yuya, don't worry. Yuri said that he just needed to talk to Serena before school started. Speaking of school, you three better be off to there, soon." Yugo picked up his spoon and said, "We will. Thanks for the porridge too, Mom. It looks delicious!" After the three of them swallowed their third bite, Yoko then announced, "Oh, I didn't make the porridge. Yuri did."

The three of them stopped in mid swallow of their fourth bite and looked at each other [1]. Yugo swallowed the last bit of his fourth spoonful, and asked Yuto and Yuya, "Since when did Yuri do something nice." In response, Yuya shrugged and continued eating his porridge while Yuto said, "There's a first time for everything… I guess?" Yugo frowned for a split second before he quickly finished the last of his porridge.

* * *

**Science Class (7:37 am)**

"Listen. If you want to talk about it more, maybe we can meet up tomorrow after school at the pastry shop. Does 4:30 pm sound good to you?" Serena asked, standing up. Yuri smirked, placed his hand under his chin, and said," Do my ears deceive me… or did you just asked me out on a date?" Serena rolled her eyes and said, "No. It's called a get together with two. The main difference is that we don't tell anyone else." Serena smoothed her skirt and walked back to her desk. Yuri rolled his eyes and said to himself, "Serena, dear. That sounds exactly like a date."

* * *

**[Yuri's Point of View]**

"Morning Yuri!"

I jolted up on my seat from the sudden voice. I almost forgot that I left my brothers early this morning to talk about my problem with Serena. I took a deep breath before I replied to Yuya, "Good morning to you, too, Yuya." Yuto nodded, "Good morning" to me and said, "Thank you for meal. It was great." I smiled and said, "Thank you." Yugo didn't say anything to me, but instead, he just plopped his stuff on his desk and sat down. Yuto and Yuya sat next to each other in all of their classes (minus homeroom, swim class, and their elective(s))[2] while I'm pretty much stuck with the impulsive Synchro Duelist.

* * *

**(8:14 am)**

"What are you hiding?" Yugo hissed in my ear.

I looked up from my notebook, I was currently taking notes in, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What on Earth do you mean?" I whispered to him. Yugo's eyes narrowed, as he said "Don't play stupid with me. I know what you're planning!" My eyes widened for a millisecond before they lowered to it's original size. I told him, "Really? You couldn't even know the difference between me any Yuto during the war, how can you know what I am planning?" Yugo drew a sharp intake of breath before saying, "Because you're never nice."

Those four words shut me up. I bit my lip and continued to write in my notebook. Unfortunately, Yugo didn't leave me alone. "Hey. Hey. You in there?" Yugo continuously said that over and over, jabbing me in the elbow with my pencil. I was almost on the verge of tears, and I wanted to tell Yugo to shut up until I was saved by an angel.

More or less, by Yuzu's paper fan.

"YUGO! DON'T TALK DURING CLASS! AND DON'T BOTHER OTHER STUDENTS EITHER!" Yuzu had gotten out of her chair and slapped Yugo upside the head. Unfortunately, Yuzu must have had the strength of 10 Obelisk Force Troops because Yugo was slapped right out of his chair and was knocked back 3 feet. Rin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. After Yuzu got back to her seat, I got out of my chair and went to Yugo. I held out my hand and asked Yugo, "Do you need help?"

Everyone in our room was shocked at what I said. Yugo blinked back at me for five seconds before accepting my hand. I pulled him up, and then, I went back to my seat, grabbed my pencil, and continued writing down the notes from the board.

Yugo rubbed his head while he was going back to his desk, too. It took the teacher 5 minutes to get back to the student's lesson for the day.

* * *

**After School [No One's Point of View] (3:30 pm)**

"Yugo! What you did was foolish of you!" Rin rebuked at Yugo. Rin was currently giving Yugo another lecture about how foolish he was acting during one or more of his classes. After five minutes, Rin was finally done. Yugo sighed and asked Rin, "Didn't you think that Yuri was… acting weird today?" Rin frowned a little bit before replying, "Yeah… it's weird though. It seems that Yuri's mind is being troubled." Yugo frowned back. _'Yeah. It seems..' _Yugo thought.

Once the two Synchro counterparts walked to the front of the school, Yugo's mood changed and he mentally wished himself luck. "Rin" Yugo said. Rin turned to him and said, "Yes? Is there something you need?" Yugo slapped himself in the face a few times before saying, "I w-w-was wondering…..There.. um… is… place… Shingo… Do… go? I mean.. if….want… I mean, If you w-w-want…. I…" Yugo's face was now glowing a crimson hue, and he was scratching the back of his head. Puzzled, Rin looked at Yugo and said, "Speak clearly, Yugo. What are you trying to say?" Yugo bit the inside of his cheek and said quickly, " .Don'tworryit'scompletelyoptionalsoyoudon'thavetosay [3]-" Rin's eyes widened for a moment and she said, "Whoa! Calm down! But yes. I would like to go with you to this pastry shop. And before you can question, Yugo I've been your childhood friend, so I can understand your fast talk." Yugo sighed in relief and thought to himself, _'Yes! Nailed it… Sort of…"_

"What were you two lovebirds talking about?" Yuya asked. Yugo and Rin stiffened for a moment, and Yugo quickly turned to Yuya and said, "We were talking about improving my motorbike. Right Rin?" Rin nodded and said, "Even though Crow fixed Yugo's bike, Yugo still said he wanted to modify his bike. Speaking of bikes, don't you have to fix someone's motorcycle today?" Yugo did a face palm before he grabbed his blue bike and pedaled away. Yuya, Yuto, Yuzu, Serena, Shun, and Ruri all said to Rin, "You're boyfriend is weird." Rin looked at them and said, "Eh?! No, Yugo isn't my boyfriend, we're just childhood friends." They all shrugged at Rin's statement and then they all headed towards You Show Duel School.

* * *

**Sakaki's Residence (3:40 pm)**

"Good afternoon, son. You're quite early arriving home," Yoko said, taking out various ingredients from the fridge for dinner. Yuri removed his fuchsia bike helmet and went up the stairs. "I left the school immediately after the last bell rang," Yuri responded. Yoko bit her bottom lip a little bit and said, "Well okay then. If you need anything let me know." Yuri nodded back, but didn't turn around to face his mother. "I'm in my room if you need me,as well" Yuri said, before closing his door. Yoko looked at Yuri's door once more, and then, she continued preparing the dinner.

* * *

**[Yuri's Point of View]**

Once I closed my room's door, I locked it and flung myself on my bed. My duel spirits asked if I was okay, but the only responses I gave them were, "I'm fine" or "Peachy." Once I felt that they were gone, I got off my bed and dug through my schoolbag. Finally, I retrieved a rigid fuchsia hue box and a rigid purple box from my bag, my deck box and extra deck box. I opened my room window, and lifted the two boxes above my head…

…

I can't do it.

I couldn't do it.

My entire deck has been a part of me the entire time, and I couldn't have thrown them out of the window. But that was the other problem. My entire deck has been a part of me this entire time, even during the war. I've brought many people misery, pain, and agony. I sighed, closed my window, and hugged the deck boxes in my arms. My vision became blurry, and my legs went weak. With my back against the wall, I slid down until I sat on the floor. Silently, I cried.

Usually, students who cried in the Academia were severely punished. Akaba Leo, the Professor, believed it was a sign of weakness and pity towards the enemy, and the Professor didn't want any students who had that type of trait. Right now, I didn't care. The Professor created this war, and I followed those orders, without knowing the result of my success.

Under my breath, and through my tears, I told myself,

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**Some Random Person's House (4:38 pm) [No one's Point of View]**

"Thanks for fixing up my motorbike!" A teenager said, sipping a bottle of water. Yugo was nearly finished with the bike. "How did this bike become broken?" Yugo asked the man, adding the finishing touches to the bike. The teenager laughed and said, "I was trying to jump over my parent's car." Yugo almost disparage the tennager's foolishness until his friends came by and whispered something discretely enough for Yugo to hear it, too.

_"Isn't he Yuri Sakaki?"_

_"No, His name is Yugo Sakaki. He's doing really good on fixing my bike."_

_"Are you sure he's nice?"_

_"Positive. As long as we don't call him Fusion."_

_"Well, his brother sure isn't"_

_"You mean, Yuri?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well don't worry about Yuri. Not a lot of people in this town likes Yuri."_

Once Yugo finished fixing the bike, he immediately went up to the two people and said, "What was that?! Say it again! I heard something about Yuri." The teenager rolled his eyes and said, "You didn't know?" Yugo shook his head. His other friend simply shrugged and said, "No one really likes Yuri Sakaki. I mean, I can't believe that you are foster brothers with him to begin with." Yugo's right clenched the screwdriver for a moment in order to calm himself until one of the comments snapped him. "If it was up to me, Yuri should be in prison for the rest of his life. I mean for a 14 year-old kid, he can cause a great amount of havoc on the world. Imagine him when he's Akaba Leo's age. He'll be an unstoppable killing machine."

"YURI ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Yugo yelled. Using the screwdriver in his hand, he drove the screwdriver into the front wheel of the motorcycle, causing the wheel to hiss and decrease. Immediately, Yugo dropped the screwdriver, ran to his bike, and wheeled away. Enraged, the teen threw the bottle at Yugo's direction and said, "I'm not paying you anything for fixing my bike." Yugo stopped his bike, and turned to reply, "I didn't fix your bike to be paid from the start you dolt!" Then, Yugo continued to wheel away.

* * *

**Sakaki House (4:48 pm)**

"Hi Mom!" Yugo said, rushing through the door, and he stumbled to take his shoes off. Yoko stared at Yugo if he was a mad man who entered their house through the ceiling. "Hello….Yugo" Yoko said. "Is Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya here?" Yugo said, now at a walking speed. "Well, Yuri is here, but Yuto and Yuya are at You Show Duel School with your father…. Is there something wrong with Yuri?" Yoko had that worried tone in her voice.

Not wanting to make Yoko paranoid, Yugo shook his head, and said, "No, it's okay. I just… need to talk with Yuri really quickly." And with that Yugo took off his blue bike helmet and went upstairs.

When Yugo got to Yuri's door, the first thing he did was turn the doorknob. As expected, locked.

"Yuri! Yuri! Are you in there? Rhetorical Question! I know you're in there! Open Up!" Yugo said, ramming the door continuously. After a minute of continuous rapping, Yuri finally screamed, "Go away" loud enough for Yugo, but not Yoko, to hear. Yugo snorted and said, "Can we talk? I know what you're going through. The insults, the misery, th-"

"No you don't! Do me a favor and stop being me! Just because you are the Synchro counterpart, it does not give you the rights to think like me. Now, do me a favor and piss off, Fusion!" Yugo heard a tint of sadness in Yuri's statement. _'Yuri, you left me no choice but I have to do this!" _Yugo thought as he went to his room to grab a few tools from his jacket that Yusei made for him[4]. Before he went back, Yugo took a quick shower and changed his clothes. If he was to confront Yuri, he should at least be clean[7].

When he came back, in front of Yuri's room, Yugo had a small thin box._ 'Please, don't kill me for this, Yuri' _Yugo thought as he withdrew the first few tools from the box and started getting to work.

* * *

**In Yuri's Room [Yuri's Point Of View] (5:50 pm)**

On my bed, I was sitting down, wrapped in my blanket. The only thing protruding from the blanket is my head. Scattered across the floor, were my cards. I thought that If I looked at my cards, I would feel better. Instead, I just felt worse because of what these cards have done to the Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Standard Dimensions. My tears were still flowing because each tear carried endless memories of the people I've carded. They were freed, but they never saw me a friend or someone be around. I wanted this to agony I'm feeling end soon. Probably, I can stay here for a few more hours.. or until dinner is ready.

"Geez. that explains why you're so different today"

I felt a soft cloth brush away my tears. It felt so soothing to have someone care for me. Was it Yoko? I opened my eyes to see Yugo giving me a sympathetic smile. My first reaction? Simple.

"YAUGH!" I pushed Yugo off my bed, and he landed headfirst on the ground.

" Owwwwww... " Yugo mumbled, his legs twitching in the air. Once Yugo got back headside up, Yugo rubbed his head, and said, "Man, two bumps in one day…" I unwrapped myself from my blankets and glared at him. "How did you get into my room!?" I asked, glaring coldy towards him. Yugo shuddered a moment before tossing me a slim black box. I cautiously opened it to find a variety of thin tools. Each end of the tools had intricate designs. I knew what they were. It was a lock picking set.

I growled at him, and then I wiped my tears. "I'm leaving" I grumbled, walking towards my door. Yugo immediately grabbed my left ankle and I fell face flat in my cards. I got my face out of my cards and turned to Yugo, asking him, "Seriously? Can you leave?" Yugo shook his head and said, "Let's talk. Brother to Brother." I stared at him for a moment, hoping he would get my point, before I gave up. This was Yugo I was dealing with. He's the stubborn one of the counterparts (not to mention impulsive, too). I shook his hand off my ankle and walked to close the door. "You didn't break the lock did you?" Yugo immediately shook his head. I didn't say anything else as I closed and locked the door. I sat on my bed and patted the area next to me, signalling Yugo to sit there.

* * *

**[No Point Of View] (6:12 pm)**

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Yuri asked, crossing his legs. Yugo sat on Yuri's bed criss-cross and said, "Why are you so upset about the insults people give you?" Yuri's head lowered and he answered, "I'm fine with a few insults, but if they keep coming every single day, I don't think they are insults. I believe people actually mean it, and I don't blame them." Yugo gave Yuri a condemned look, and said, "I'm pretty sure they aren't that-"

"No? Well then, let me write down a few things of what people have whispered about me!" Yuri got up and walked to his desk. He grabbed a piece of printer paper, from his drawer, and a blue pen. After a few minutes of scrawling letters on the paper, Yuri thrusted the paper towards Yugo. Yugo glanced at the paper and his eyes widened at the large variety of sentences.

Isn't he one of the murderous Academia Students? No, he's worse, look at his uniform. It isn't red, yellow, or blue. I heard he was the most loyal to Akaba Leo. He should be thrown in prison, not roaming our serene streets. Why aren't the Lancers watching him? He should taste his own punishment. He should be carded, and kept like that forever! How long will it be here? That…. thing!

Yugo shuddered at the last sentence. _'How can anyone say that?'_ Yugo rolled his eyes and said, "You must be joking about-" Yuri withdrew a small handheld recorder and said, "I have the recordings, do you really want me to play an hour and thirty-eight minutes of what people said behind my back? And that was one day."

Now, Yugo had no idea what he should be surprised at. The fact that people have said this on a daily basis or for the fact that Yuri actually recorded it. "Hold up! If this was daily, how come Yuto, Yuya, and I haven't heard all of these remarks?" Yugo asked. Yuri plopped on the bed and replied, "Because these remarks are said when I'm alone. If you three were around me, they would be worried that you, Yuto, and Yuya may hear it, and come to my "rescue"."

Yugo looked at the sheet once more before pulling Yuri into a warm hug. "It's okay. I've felt that, too" Yugo started. "When I was still living in the Commons area, the Tops didn't treat us well, too. They saw us as the rats on their impeccable streets. Even Sector Security dueled us to make us, Commons, feels worse about ourselves and/or give the Tops' citizens entertainment. I'm going to admit it, the War made me feel like Yusei, the Ray of Hope for Neo Domino City." Yugo felt his right shoulder becoming wet, but he didn't stop. Instead, Yugo kept talking. "But…. You're just like Yuya, Yuto, and I. You're in the stage that we've went through, Outcast [5]. It'll take a while, but don't worry…"

Yugo pulled Yuri away to look into Yuri's Fuchsia eyes, now glazed in tears. Yugo took his blue handkerchief [6] off of Yuri's bed and once again, wiped Yuri's face of his tears.

"After you're over the Outcast stage, people will soon accept you for who you are" Yugo finished. Yuri smiled weakly, and said to Yugo, "Promise this discussion is just between the both of us?" Yugo smiled and passed the handkerchief to Yuri, so he can wipe any more tears off his face.

"Promise."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"HELLO!? OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!" Yuya yelled through the door.

Both Yugo and Yuri freaked out from the sudden noise and landed headfirst [9] into Yuri's pile of cards. "Ow," they both said. Yuri got up and unlocked and opened the door to see Yuto and Yuya. "What is it?" Yuri asked, rubbing his head. "Dinner is ready!" Yuya announced. Yuto stared at Yuri and then looked over Yuri's shoulder to see Yugo still rubbing the back of his head. "Are you okay?" Yuto asked. Yuri shrugged and said, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because your eyes are red and it looks like you've had a major wave of emotion get over you," Yuto explained. Yuri sniffled a quick moment and said, "Yeah. It's just that I accidentally inhaled a little bit of pollen that was on my window. Don't worry. I cleaned it."

"But we got vaccinated for pollen. We aren't allergic to it anymore. Are you sure you're o-"

Yuto was cut off by Yuri, saying, "Yeah, we were vaccinated, it's just that… I got the pollen in my eyes." Yuto glared at Yuri for a moment, and then said, "Okay. Remember, if there's anything that's bothering you let us know. We're here, you know." Yuri smiled more and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I do… Now if you would excuse me. I have to go freshen up for dinner." Yuya looked at Yugo eerily and asked, "Why is Yugo there?" Yuri shrugged and said, "We were playing a card game." Yuya and Yuto looked at each other for a while before sliding down the pole.

Yuri turned around and said, "Okay. Yugo, can you help me pick up my cards? I need to wash my face and your handkerchief." Yugo nodded and Yuri went to his bathroom to wash his face. Three minutes later, Yuri finished "freshening up" and gave Yugo his handkerchief back, cleaned. A minute later, Yugo finished placing Yuri's cards into the right Deck box.

The two of them slid down the pole to see their family looking at them. "Hi boys. Good timing! Come and sit" Yusho said. Yuri went ahead and pulled a chair for Yugo. "Thanks" Yugo said. A second before Yugo sat down, Yuri pulled the chair a feet backwards, making Yugo fall on his bottom. "That's for my door" Yuri stated, going over to his own seat. Yugo snorted and thought, _'Good to see you've returned' _as he was getting up.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said before eating their food.

Ten minutes later, Yuto brought up something. "Yugo. I got a phone call today. It was about you." Yugo took his soup spoon out of his mouth and asked, "Who was it? What did they say?"

Yuto scowled at him and said, "It was a teenager. He said you popped the front tire of his motorbike. Would you like to explain to us why you did that?" Under his breath, Yugo mumbled, "Shit. I forgot about that douche nozzle" before saying, "Can I not [8], please?" Yuto sighed and said, "Fine.. You don't have to."

* * *

**Yugo's Room (12:53 am)**

"Psst! Psst! Yugo! Are you awake?"

Yugo opened his droopy eyes to see Yuri looking at him as if he can see through his soul. "I am now. Wassup?" Yugo yawned. "Can I sleep with you?" Yuri asked, holding up his pillow with a baby blue pillow cover. Yugo groaned, and scooted to the edge of the bed, signaling the answer is, "Yes."

Yuri crawled under Yugo's blanket and looked at Yugo's room ceiling. Five minutes later, Yuri turned to face Yugo and whispered, "Hey… Yugo." Yugo opened his eyes to a little slit, and said groggily, "Mm? What is it now?"

"Thanks for yesterday"

Yugo smiled and said, "You're Welcome."

"Good night, Yugo"

"Good night, Yuri"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **They stopped in mid-bite to wait if Yuri had poisoned their meal.

**[2]- **For Math class, Yuto sits right in front of Yuya.

**[3]- Translation: **Rin, there is this really nice pastry shop that Sawatari Shingo recommended to me and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, tomorrow. You know, just you and me. Don't worry it's completely optional, so you don't have to say-

**[4]- **(This is an extension to the story. This is irrelevant to the story, but at the same time, essential)

\- If Yugo remembered correctly, Yusei said that Yugo reminded him of his friend, Bruno. Yusei soon made a jacket for Yugo that looks exactly like Bruno's. Everything about the jacket is the same. The external color design, and the vast quantities of inner and external pockets to hold all the tools.

**[5]- **How they were Outcasts:

-Yuya- His father disappeared when he was eleven, and people treated him differently.

-Yuto- (Not sure how he was an Outcast in is hometown, Heartland, so I'm going to say how he was an Outcast in General and/or in Miami City) To the Academia, the Resistance, including Yuto, were looked down and were called, "XYZ Scum."….. Yeah, Yuto is pretty cool, so it's hard to think of how Yuto is an outcast.

-Yugo- The Commons were treated as trash to the Tops (Reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Episode 54).

**[6]- **In episode 54 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, Yugo gave Yuzu a blue handkerchief to wipe her tears away with. It's the same handkerchief that Yugo wiped Yuri's tears before he was pushed to the floor.

**[7]- **He also placed his clothes in the laundry. The clothes Yugo is currently wearing is grey sweat pants and a yellow T-shirt that says, "I'm going bananas!" (The text on the shirt is used for humor). If you're wondering, yes, those are his pajamas [for today].

**[8]- **Whenever Yugo says, "Can I not?" It usually signals that he did it without thinking, and he doesn't regret it.

**[9]- **Poor Yugo. Getting his head pounded three times QAQ


	28. Day 28: Innocence

**The Reviews I've decided to use:**

**Unknown: **How about...this

Yuya asks Yuzu on a date

Yuto asks Ruri on a date

Yugo asks Rin on a date

Yuri asks Selena on a date

And they said yes...awkwardly

Neither of the Sakaki brothers know that their brothers asked one of the Hiragi sisters out on a date. Yuya's reason to leave was to practicing dueling with Dennis. Yuto's excuses was that he and Shun were gonna run around dueling like maniacs while dueling(hey Yuto did this with Yugo ok). Yugo's excuses was he was gonna modify his bike. Yuri's excuses...I don't know...stalking random duelist(change it if it's to weird) to know how they duel.

The Hiragi sisters did the same thing, not tell their sister that they were going on a date.

Yuzu's excuses was to help Ayu with dueling.

Ruri's excuses was to go practice xyz at LDS...again. Rin's excuses was that she was going to help modify Yugo's bike with him.

Selena...like Yuri I don't know I'm trying to do this off their personality...hiding in the dark and challenging random people to duel(again change it if it's too weird)

At least 2 couples must be at the same restaurant, but hey it's your story. Still after dinner I really wanna see them trip and accidentally kiss each other and when they get home it feels all weird that they kissed, but then Shun was stalking the Hiragi sisters and says they went all went on a date and the Hiragi sisters slap Shun with a fan(I'm pretty sure it's fine since they look like Yuzu). Also Shingo was stalking the Sakaki brothers and says they went on a date(like Shun) and then the Sakaki brothers ambushed him with all their dragons...luckily Shingo survived... barely because only 82% of the dragons attack made it. Add this if you want since it's your story but if you can in the next prompt can you have them share their feelings to each other and have them become boyfriend and girlfriend...just asken.

**The Fresh Prince of BANANAS:**

Well, an idea for Prompt #28 could be telling about the innocence crushes that the Bracelets/Yuus may have.

**June 27th, 2015- **Don't worry! Those who I didn't get their reviews used for this story, will get their reviews in a short story! I'm open for recommendations (along with a few rules, of course). I'll also say who the review is from. Although it might a while because I'm going away for a vacation. Hopefully, I won't be cranky from the plane flight to post a Fourth of July short story (or stories). Yes, I'll try and type over the vacation. Sorry if I've been gone for a while, too. The computer decided, "Hey! How 'bout I troll Yudai Shintaku and breakdown?" Thankfully, I deleted some unneeded information off the laptop and now, it's fixed[ish(?)]. **Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**

* * *

**Prompt 28: **Innocence

**Miami Secondary Middle School (3:20 pm) [Front Door]**

"Ahem! And where exactly are you going?"

Ruri turned around to confront Shun, who was tapping his right foot. "Um… to LDS to practice on my Xyz training. Like you say, "Practice makes Perfect"!" Shun sighed, "You're not the only Hiragi sibling who's busy." Ruri asked Shun, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yuzu said that she had to go give something to Yoko Sakaki. Rin said she was going to help modify Yugo's bike, so they can beat Crow and Jack in a Tag Team Turbo Duel. Finally, Serena said that she had to go and Duel against Sawatari Shingo today" Shun explained. Ruri smiled and said, "You're a Hiragi sibling, what's your excuse?" Shun rubbed his temple with his left hand and said, "Sora has a day off today from teaching LDS Students how to Fusion Summon, so he wanted to spend time with me. Probably we'll be Dueling… again." Ruri sighed and she ran down the street, waving goodbye to Shun.

After Shun walked away to meet up with Sora, Ruri looked around once more and then said, "Coast clear!" Peering around the corner of the school, Yuto walked to Ruri. "What did you tell your brothers?" Ruri asked, eying Yuto. Yuto thought for a moment and said, "Not much, actually. Yuya needed to head to You Show Duel School, Yugo is fixing his bike with Rin, and Yuri… he just walked away." Ruri shrugged and asked, "So where are we going?" Yuto bit his bottom lip and then said, "I think we should go to the pastry shop down the street. Shingo did say it's a pleasant place." Ruri smiled and said, "The Pastry shop it is." The two of them walked to the shop.

* * *

**Pastry Shop[1] [With Rin and Yugo] (4:13 pm)**

Yugo was twirling his fork on his plate, next to his half-eaten slice of banana cream pie. He had his eyes entranced into Rin's eyes, which was reading a book. In front of Rin, was her slice of apple pie which was one-fourth finished. Rin took her eyes off her book and asked Yugo, "Are you okay? You seemed… dazed." Yugo snapped out of his trance, sitting straight up. '_Okay Yugo! Be cool. This is Rin, your childhood friend. Say something that you would usually say to her.' _Yugo took a couple of breaths before saying,

"Rin, can you pass me the wrench from my toolbox?"

Rin blinked a few times before she said, "We don't have a toolbox with us."

'_Shit! Okay Yugo, you can fix this. Act like you didn't say that!' _Yugo gave Rin a toothy grin that caused her to laugh. Yugo then tried to put his right elbow on the table, but missed, so he stumbled out of his chair and on the floor of the pastry shop with an echoing THUNK! Yugo quickly got up and dusted himself off. "I…think…I am going to go freshen up…" Yugo chuckled. Rin grabbed a few napkins and handed them to Yugo. "You might need to also look in the mirror, too. Your nose is bleeding" Rin explained. Yugo touched the bottom of his nose with his middle and index finger, to, then, see them red with his own blood. Yugo pinched his nose with the napkins and ran off to the Men's restroom.

Of course, not Before Yugo accidentally stumbled into the Ladies Restroom, first. "Sorry Madams!" Yugo yelled, trying to dodge the flying cosmetics thrown at his general direction. Rin sighed and told herself, "How can that boy live to become an amazing Turbo Duelist when he acts like he has two left feet in front of me?"

* * *

**Miami Park (4:26 pm) [With Yuzu and Yuya]**

Yuya and Yuzu were sitting on a red and white-checkered blanket, pointing at different shapes of clouds. "Yuzu! Check it out! That looks like Entermate Discover Hippo!" Yuya said, smiling at a lump of clouds. Yuzu laughed and said, "Yuya, you have a large imagination. That cloud just looks like a bunny!" Yuya smiled and said, "Then it's Entermate Discover Hippo that had its ears stretched."

Yuzu rolled her eyes and then lay on the checkered blanket. Yuya, with his smile still on his face, stood up, and climbed up the tree that was their shade. When Yuya was almost at the top of the tree, he told Yuzu, "I can see the entire world from here!" Even though he could only see tree leaves. Yuzu was about to tell Yuya to be careful until Sora yelled Yuzu's name. Yuzu spun around and her eyes got wider when she saw Shun walking next to the cheerful blue haired kid. Yuya also saw Shun between the lush green leaves, so Yuya ducked his head inside his knees, and placed his white blazer inside his balled-up body. This caused his green pants, red-orange shirt, and green and red hair to camouflage with the apple tree he was in. There, he heard Shun's conversation with Yuzu.

"Hello Yuzu."

"Hi Shun! What brings you and Sora to this park?"

"Shun and I were just walking around when I saw you here. Why exactly were you about to talk to a tree?"

Sora was about to look up, but Yuzu suddenly said, "My Science teacher said talking to trees will help them with photosynthesis." Shun lifted his left eyebrow and said, "Such an odd teacher…" A drop of water fell on Yuya's head. Each passing second, the amount of water grew more and more until the entire City was under a massive rainstorm. Shun immediately grabbed the blanket under Yuzu and also grabbed Yuzu's hand. He placed the blanket above the three of them and said, "The Leo Duel School is not too far from here. Let's go!" They all left, leaving Yuya in the tree. Yuya sighed and grabbed an apple from the tree. "Just my luck… ATCHOO!" Yuya said before he sneezed. Once Yuya climbed down from the tree, his entire attire has been saturated. Still munching on the apple, Yuya took his jacket from between his legs and started running, the jacket above his head.

* * *

**Leo Duel School (4:50 pm)**

"We should be good here. Good thing the blanket was with you, Yuzu" Shun said, squeezing the last bit of water from the blanket. Yuzu took off her blue orb clips and shook the little water on her hair, off. "Yuzu, why do you need two bags anyways?" Sora asked Yuzu after he passed her a towel. Yuzu's eyes widened and looked behind her. One bag had a green music note keychain while another one had a pink hippo with a top hat and a suit, Entermate Discover Hippo. That was Yuya's bag. '_YUYA! OH FUCK! I HOPE HE'S OKAY QAQ!' _Yuzu thought, covering her face. Shun gave the blanket to Nakajima, who was instructed to dry the blanket. After that, Shun turned to Shingo and asked him, "So who won, you or Serena?" Shingo looked at Shun and asked him, "What are you talking about? Did I win against Serena for what?"

"Serena said she was dueling against you today… So I'm asking who won?" Shingo scratched his head before answering, "I think you got it mixed up. Serena and I dueled yesterday, not today." Shun frowned and went to the front desk. The employee gave Shun a bright smile and said, "Hello, sir! How may I be of assistance for you?"

"I would like to know which room Ruri is practicing in. Kurosaki Ruri."

The woman's fingers danced along the keyboard. Three minutes later, she frowned for a split second before turning back to a happy expression. "I apologize, sir. But Kurosaki Ruri isn't here."

"Well then, can you check under the name Hiragi Ruri?"

The same result, nothing. Shun bit his bottom lip and muttered, "Shit" under his breath. He lost Ruri during the Dimensional War, and he promised himself that would be the last time she would be gone. 'Where was Ruri now?' Shun thought sitting down on the ground. He was still wet and Nakajima would get pretty upset if Shun sat and ruined a piece of furniture.

Seeing the remorse in Shun's eyes, Yuzu whispered something into Shingo's ear. A gamut of expressions played across Shingo's face until finally, he stopped with his normal face. Pointing his finger up in the air, Shingo said, "Kurosaki Shun! Don't you worry, Ruri is a strong girl, she'll be safe. It's not like she's been kidnapped or, worse, ki-"

Shingo didn't get to finish because Yuzu slammed her fan on his head, signaling Shingo to cease the continuation of that sentence. Rubbing his head, Shingo said, "What I'm saying is, Ruri will be safe. Come now, Let's go to the pastry shop and cheer you up." Shun sighed and said, "I guess that's okay." Shingo gave a small nice smile and opened up his large umbrella. "Shall we go then?" Shingo asked. Shun and Yuzu nodded, and then walked under Shingo's enormous umbrella. Yuzu had her right hand grip tightly around Yuya's school bag. '_Yuya. Please be okay. Please.'_

* * *

**Pastry Shop (5:23 pm) [with the Xyz and Fusion Counterparts]**

Yuri was fiddling with the straw before taking another sip. Serena just finished her slice of strawberry shortcake and started on her homework. Yuto and Rin were playing a card game. In complete silence. It was already uncomfortable for the fact that Yuto and Yuri had dates without the brothers knowing, but what was even more awkward, is that they saw each other at the SAME place. "So… how long have your and Ruri been together?" Yuri asked. Yuto looked up from his card hand and said, "Ruri and I are just friends. We just thought to hang out at this pastry shop." Serena placed her unfinished homework in her bag and said, "Well. At least it's not that bad. We can still talk. The war is over, so we can relax. We're not the enemy anymore." Ruri smiled and said, "Serena's right!" immediately, she scooped up her cards and placed them in her deck box. Yuto did the same thing. Unfortunately, they didn't know what to talk about, so it was an awkward silence. In the background rain was rapping the windows. "If Yugo was here, he would start up a conversation with ease. Unfortunately, he's with Rin right now, fixing his bike" Yuri sighed.

"Heard my name! Who's talking about me!" The four of them jolted when they heard Yugo's voice. Yuri turned around to see Yugo standing up on his seat and Rin trying to tell him to calm down. "Yugo! What are you doing here?!" Yuto and Yuri asked, flabbergasted. Yugo blinked a few times and accidentally slipped off his chair and landed on the ground. Rin and Yugo went over to the Xyz and Fusion Counterparts.

"You're here, too?!" Rin said to her sisters. Serena and Ruri chuckled and the three of them said, "I guess we all made excuses to hang out with the Sakaki Brothers. Well at least Shun isn't-"

"Ruri! You're okay!" Shun ran into the store and hugged Ruri. "…here" Serena finished her sentence. After Shun broke from his hug, he asked Ruri, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Ruri chuckled and said, "Well… um… I kind of wanted to spend time with Yuto today, so I might have fibbed." Shun was quiet for a moment before saying, "If you wanted to hang out with Yuto, why didn't you say so? I'm fine with you hanging with Yuto, I trust him." Ruri stared at Shun vacantly and said, "Oh…Okay… Oh, hi Yuzu."

Serena frowned when she saw Yuzu's face burrowed in her schoolbag. "Yuzu, are you okay?" Serena asked, walking up to her. "She had her face burrowed in her bag for a while now. I had to guide her around when we were walking here" Sora explained. When Yuzu looked up, Shingo was the first to say, "You've been crying. What's wrong?" Yuzu bit the bottom of her lip and said, "Yuya… I-I-I-I left him at the park… I-I tried c-c-calling him, bu-but the thunderstorm knocked out the connection." Yuzu hugged Serena and started crying harder in her shoulder. Just when The Sakaki brothers were going to help calm Yuzu down as well until…

"ATCHOO!"

Everyone turned to the bar side to see a boy with his head on the table and his jacket on the top of his head. "Yuya? Is that you?" Yugo yelled. The boy picked his head up and looked around. "YUYA!" Yuzu said, tears of joy filled her eyes. She broke from Serena's hug and ran to Yuya. Before Yuya can even blink, he was crushed in a warm hug with Yuzu. "I was so worried about you!" Yuzu sobbed. The hug lasted for a few minutes until Yuzu finally realized what she was doing. Yuzu stepped back and started emitting a red hue that matched Yuya's hair. "W-w-well, shall we take a seat?" Yuzu studdered. Yuya nodded, and sat in a booth, still dripping wet. Everyone crowded in a large booth, and Shingo tossed Yuya a towel that he somehow had in his bag.

* * *

**Outside the Pastry Shop (7:18 pm)**

"ATCHOO!" Yuya had one more final sneeze before he said goodbye to Yuzu. The rain had finally stopped and the Hiragi and Sakaki siblings were separating.

Before the Sakaki Brothers walked away with Shingo, the sisters whispered quickly. They tapped their "dates" and the brothers turned around. Suddenly, The Hiragi sisters planted a kiss on their "dates," leaving them flabberghasted. They stood like that for five minutes, and at that time, the Hiragi siblings (and Sora :/) left.

**Yuya: **Did we…

**Yuto: **Get kissed…

**Yuri: **by our…

**Yugo: **DATES?!

Shingo rolled his eyes and said, "Are you stay there and look like gaping dolts or are we going to nonchalantly head to your house?" The four of them shook their heads and continued to walk back home.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- I got this scene idea from a YouTube video called, ****Date** **by Octopimp. It's when Jake English and Dirk Strider go on a "date" and things get… odd for the couple. I didn't copy it from verbatim; I only got the idea for humor.**


	29. Day 29: Bonds

**Pre-(A/N)- **Greetings my awesome readers. It is I, Yudai Shintaku, and must I say it's been quite a long while since I've written! I apologize that I haven't been writing often because I just finished an Algebra 2 acceleration test (I passed… Yay (?) O.o) and I have to work (either as a waitress or at a volunteer area) often.

Overall this has been the busiest summer ever, and… wait for it… a fast one, too! It's rare for me to say that summer goes by fast. Usually I say it goes by slower than school. It'll be a while for me to write now because now I have band camp to juggle with, too. I'll try and continue to write because I love it when people read my stories. :D

* * *

**(A/N)- **The previous chapter, **Prompt 28: Innocence**, kind of had a little bit of:

Yuto x Ruri

Yuya x Yuzu

Yugo x Rin

Yuri x Serena

Don't get me wrong, I love all kinds of pairings (Hetero, Yuri, and Yaoi), but it doesn't mean they are my favorites. I don't think **too highly **of clichéd pairings because they don't seem… unique to me. I picture the pairings as friends, but that's where most of them get. So this prompt, **Prompt 29: Bonds,** is to show that they're just friends.

**Get your game on **guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!**

**Yukon: **Wait, so who is your OTP in Arc-V?

**Yudai Shintaku: **Um… *****Whispers*** **Dartshipping (AKA Yuya x Shingo)

**Shokan: **… Seriously? Why?

**Yudai Shintaku: **Because they're goofy, yet they're also serious/nice at the right time.

**Yudai: **Hm. Interesting… Well, see you all in the next prompt!

* * *

**Prompt 29: **Bonds

**Sakaki's House (7:38 pm)**

The Sakaki Brothers dragged their lifeless bodies to the kitchen table, not caring if they woke up later than normal.

"Life couldn't get any worse," Yugo groaned, burying his head in his arms. Yuya sighed and nodded. That was a lot, considering that Yuya was the cheerful one out of all of them. Yuto placed a stack of papers on the table and said, "Yuri and I worked all night. This explains the possibilities, but doesn't explain why the Hiragi Sisters kissed us on the cheek." Yugo got up and threw the stack of papers across the room, and on the ground. "Isn't it obvious?! They love us!" Yugo yelled, kicking the thrown papers.

For Yuri's entertainment, Yuri placed another stack of papers on the table. "We made extras in case you did that, Yugo," Yuri explained. Yugo laid on the couch and yelled, "MOM! I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING TO SCHOOL! CAN I GO TOMORROW?" Yuto smacked Yugo upside the head, and said, "We just can't play hooky because of yesterday!"

Yoko Sakaki came downstairs and said, "Well, you boys aren't going to school, anyways. There's no school today." Yuri walked down the stairs, adjusting his tie, and asked Yoko, "Can I enquire to why we don't have school today?" Yoko nodded and handed Yuri an opened envelope. The brothers crowded ear-to-ear and looked in the envelope. Yuto reached in and pulled out a letter[2]. After the brothers have read the letters, they all went to change. Five minutes later, they were wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants[1].

"I forgot that this is the last day before Jack and Crow leave" Yugo mumbled. The Sakaki brothers left the house and wheeled their bikes to the Leo Duel School.

* * *

**Hiragi's House (7:40 pm)**

"This is terrible!" Yuzu whined, banging her head on the kitchen table.

Serena asked Yuzu, "Which is? The fact that all four of us kissed our closest friends, or for the fact that we have to encounter them today?"

Rin sighed and replied, "Both."

Rin chewed her bottom lip and said, "Maybe the Sakaki Brothers just assume that we were comforting them. After all, that was the point of the peck on the cheek." Shun entered the living room, with a white shirt and black jeans, and said, "Just tell them. I'm positive they'll understand… minus Yugo." Serena chuckled and said, "Shun, this is a girl situation. We just can't bluntly tell them, 'Hey you know that kiss on the cheek yesterday? Well, don't fret about it! It's just a comfort kiss!'?

Shun shrugged and said, "That sounds pretty frank, but if you don't want to tell them that, then try something else. Now, shall we walk to LDS? I don't want to make Reiji wait." The Hiragi Sisters stood up and walked to Shun. The last thing anyone wants to do is be late to a time that Reiji scheduled [3].

* * *

**Leo Duel School (7:53 am)**

"I'm sorry, but Akaba Reiji had a meeting that abruptly came up, so he couldn't give you your roles personally. It's okay though, I'll give you your parts," Himika Akaba said, glancing at the clipboard. The Sakaki Brothers nodded, understanding Reiji's situation.

"Yuya, you're filling the balloons with helium. Shingo should already be in the back room, filling them up" Himika stated, pointing her finger at Yuya. Yuya nodded and ran to the back room. "Yugo and Yuto, you're in charge of setting up the banner at the LDS stadium. The one that the Miami Championship took place in. Once you're done with that, help wrap the strings of lights around the railings of the stadium." Yuto and Yugo ran to the LDS Stadium.

"Yuri, here are a list of food refreshments we need to get ready for the party. Dennis is already there, waiting." Yuri smiled and walked to the Kitchen.

Five minutes later, the Hiragi siblings arrived (Thankfully, exactly at 8 am) and Himika assigned Serena and Ruri to the Kitchen, Rin and Shun to hang strings of lights around the rails of the LDS stadium, and Yuzu to help fill up the balloons. They all went to their workstations without hesitation. What they didn't know was that the Sakaki Brothers were near or at their workstations.

* * *

**Storage Room (8:03 am)**

"Are you going to miss them Shingo?" Yuya asked, filling up an orange balloon with the helium tank. Shingo tied a string on a green balloon before answering, "I guess. They helped me improving my dueling, and they're worthy opponents. What about you?"

"Of course! It's because-"

Yuya's reason was cut off by Yuzu opening the door.

"Good morning! Sorry if I'm- Oh" Yuzu's voice faltered when she saw Yuya. They had a stare off for what seemed like forever (Actually for three minutes) until Shingo said to pull up a chair and help out. Yuzu pulled up a chair next to Yuya and started filling up a pink balloon. '_Well this is going to be awkward' _Shingo thought to himself. Unfortunately, Shingo thought too long because the balloon suddenly popped in front of Shingo, nearly scaring him.

* * *

**LDS Stadium (9:02am) [Yugo's Point of View]**

"Maybe a little bit higher!" I yelled to Yuto, signaling the motion with my hands. Yuto rolled his eyes and yanked the banner a little bit, making it go higher. Nah. I think lowering it will be better. "Change of plans, Yuto! Lower it a hair down!" I yelled. Yuto nodded and lowered it a bit.

This banner is a troublesome one! It took ten minutes to take out of the box, eleven minutes to string it, twenty-eight minutes to set it up and now eleven minutes to adjust it! To top off the agony of this absurd 16 foot- banner, the sun kept flashing in my eyes when I'm trying to see if the banner is okay.

"AUGH! WHY IS THE SUN SHINING?!" Yugo yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Probably because it's the morning!" someone yelled back. I turned towards the direction of the sound to see Shun and… Rin?! Surprised, I screamed and knocked the ladder behind me.

* * *

**[Yuto's Point of View]**

"AUGH!" Yugo screamed under me. Instinctively, I looked down to see Yugo stepping back and… bumping right into THE ladder that I was standing on! "Woah!" I said, trying to keep my balance on the ladder. Unfortunately, I learned from my circus act, I suck at balance. I let go of the banner once my feet are off the ladder step. Impulsively, I closed my eyes, so the impact with the stadium won't be too bad.

"OOF!"

That's weird. I thought the landing was a tad bit harder. I wonder why-oh that's why.

"Hi Yugo. How's the banner now?" I said, still laying on him. He stared at the banner above my head and gave me a thumbs up. "Perfect" he replied weakly[5]. "Now please get off."

* * *

**[Rin's Point of View]**

"Oops! I don't think I was suppose to let Yugo see me," I said, fumbling with the lights. Shun answered, "Well it can't be helped. Sooner or later you had to confront him."

That was true, but I didn't want to hurt my childhood friend. Not at all. After all he did to save me from the Dimensional War, the last thing I want to do is hurt him.

"H-hi Rin."

I turned to my left to see Yuto and Yugo walking towards us. "What are you two doing here?" I squeaked. Yuto nonchalantly told me and Shun, "Himika said after we hung up the banner, we were suppose to help wrap the strings of lights around the railings." "Oh okay. Well then feel free to help" Rin said, turning back to wrap the lights.

* * *

**[No One's Point of View] With Yugo and Rin (10:38 am)**

"So… um… Rin. Can I ask you something?" Yugo asked, eyes still focused on wrapping the string of lights around the railings. Rin noticed that Yugo didn't stutter. '_This must be serious' _Rin thought. Yugo took a deep breath and asked Rin, "Tomorrow, After Crow and Jack leave, I was wondering if you want to go to the pastry shop again. This time like a real date." Rin stopped her progress and said, "Yugo… I'm sorry, but I have to turn it down. It's not the date, or you. It's me."

Yugo stopped and looked at her. "Eh? Come again?" Yugo said. Rin took a deep breath, and said, "The kiss was just to tell you that I had fun hanging out with you yesterday. I didn't expect you'd interpret the kiss that way. I'm sorry Yugo, but you're just a childhood friend to me. I can't see our relationship any further." There was a pause before Yugo created a large sigh of relieve, almost scaring Rin.

"I feel the exact same way! I asked you out, so I wouldn't hurt your feelings. I mean we are friends right?"

Rin nodded and said, "Best friends! From now on, let's keep it like that. Deal?" Rin held out her hand, which Yugo gladly shook it. "Deal. From now on, no secrets are kept from us. 'Kay?"

"'Kay!"

* * *

**In the Kitchen (11:00 am)**

"Done!" Dennis said, placing the hot tray of cupcakes on the counter. Yuri was currently making a bowl of frosting, and Rin was slicing up the fruits. Serena was pouring powdered mix in a punchbowl (filled with water), but she was stirring it rapidly to the point it created a five-inch tall froth.

"Serena, it looks like you're trying to create a potion. It makes me wonder if that punch is even safe to drink" Yuri teased. Serena channeled all her worries and anger to the wooden spoon used to stir the punch until it finally snapped. Through her gritted teeth, Serena said, "Yuri, can you please pass me the metal spoon right next to Dennis?" Yuri and Dennis looked at each other for a moment before Yuri passed the metal spoon to Serena. "Thanks" Serena said. "You're… welcome?" Yuri answered. '_That's weird. Serena usually never says pleases or thank you's. Not even to me!' _Yuri thought. Dennis looked at Serena and Yuri before smirking. '_Oh! It's from yesterday, huh [4]? Well, guess it's time to fix this confusion.' _ Dennis thought.

"So Yuri. How long have you two been together?" Dennis asked. Yuri blinked at Dennis with confusion. "What do you mean? We aren't together," Yuri said sternly. "Well, yesterday, Serena called me yesterday, and she said, as I quote, 'Yuri and I had amazing date. Afterwards, I kissed him to show him my affections to him. Do you think it was too much?'" Dennis said, raising his voice to sound like a girl. Yuri's eyes widened as he stared at Ruri, and Ruri mouth was hanging wide open. As for Serena, she her hand was gripping the spoon to the point it bent with ease.

'_Uh oh… I think said too much,'_ Dennis thought. Serena stared right into Dennis's Green eyes. '_Yep! I overdid it' _Dennis thought, beads of sweat falling down his forehead.

"WHAT THE HEY, DENNIS! I SAID NO SUCH THING TO YOU! I NEVER LIKE YURI LIKE THAT! I KISSED HIM BECAUSE I WAS SHOWING MY APPRECIATION TO HIM FOR BUYING MY SLICE OF CAKE. DAMN IT, DENNIS! DON'T GO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Serena shouted.. To prove her point, she grabbed a pie, and threw it right at Dennis's face.

Yuri laughed and said, "Good to know were just friends." Serena calmed down and said, "Yeah." Ruri stared at Serena and said, "Serena, I would praise you for standing up to yourself, but… why?! I spent a long time making that pie!" Serena chuckled and said, "Sorry. It was an impulse." Ruri sighed and said, "I'll make another pie after I finish the fruits."

Dennis was already washing his face and clothes of the pie when Yuri asked Dennis, "You made everything up about the Serena part, weren't you?" Dennis smiled and said, with his perfect English, "Correct!"

* * *

**Lunch (12:38 pm)**

"And we promised we won't keep any secrets from each other!" Rin said, smiling.

"Yuri and I are pretty cool!" Serena said, popping another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

Yuzu, Shun, and Ruri smiled. "If your Sakaki counterparts were cool about it, maybe Yuto will be cool about it!" Ruri said with confidence. "Why don't you? The Sakaki Brothers are right over there," Shun said pointing his finger behind him. There, Ruri saw Yuto with his counterparts. "Wish me luck!" Ruri said, walking towards Yuto. "Good luck!" Serena, Rin, and Yuzu said.

Serena stared at Yuzu. "What? Is there some soup on my face" Yuzu asked. "Did you get your situation straightened out with Yuya?" Serena asked. Yuzu shook her head. "Why not? Didn't you tell us that you help fill balloons with Yuya and Shingo?" Shun asked. Yuzu nodded and said, "Yeah, but my situation is much different compared to Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto."

"What could be so different?" Rin asked.

"I left Yuya up a tree, forgot him in the rain, and he had to walk all the way to the pastry shop by himself with only his jacket to shield him from the heavy rain!" Yuzu explained.

"Oh" Serena and Rin both said.

"Well, you never know until you try, Yuzu. Who knows, Yuya may accept your apology. Besides, it wasn't entirely your fault," Shun said.

Ruri immediately came back and said, "Yuto accepted my apology, and also, he said he was okay about the misunderstanding!" Yuzu smiled and said, "Great job!"

* * *

**(1:10 pm)**

All the Lancers gathered around Himika for their next assignment. Turns out, all they have to do is move the balloons and refreshments to the LDS Stadium. Yuya, Dennis, and Gongenzaka were starting to move the balloons when Yuya asked Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka, say I have a friend, but they show their affections to me. It leaves me speechless because I don't think of them that way. What should I do?" Gongenzaka stopped in his tracks and said, "You must stand tall and tell the person that you don't share those types of feelings towards them." Yuya stopped as well and said, "But what if it hurts them? I don't want to lose a friend." Gongenzaka placed his free hand on Yuya's shoulder. "If they are your friends, they should understand your feelings as well," Gongenzaka stated. Yuya smiled and said, "Thanks Gongenzaka."

Before Gongenzaka said you're welcome, Dennis yelled to them, "Yuya-kun! Gong-chan! Hurry up! I don't want to do all the work myself!" "Sorry Dennis!" Gongenzaka and Yuya yelled, running to catch up to Dennis.

* * *

**(3:23 pm)**

"Thank you everyone for helping. I shall see you all at the party tonight," Reiji said before he walked away. The Lancers all left, and the Hiragi sibling agreed to meet the Sakaki Brothers out the Leo Duel School Build. There Yuzu and Yuya stared at each other for what seemed like forever until both shun and Yuto asked both of them, "Well? Are you going to say something?" Yuzu and Yuya both took a breath before speaking at the same time.

**Yuya: **I'm sorry Yuzu, but I think of you as a childhood friend!

**Yuzu:** I'm sorry Yuya, but I think of you as a childhood friend!

They both looked at each other before smiling. "I guess we're okay then?" Yuya chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Yuzu nodded and added, "Sorry about leaving you up in the tree yesterday. I might have forgotten about you from the rush of getting out of the rain." Yuya waved his hand and said, "Don't worry about. I accept your apology!"

"So we're all friends?" Shun asked. The Hiragi Sisters and Sakaki Brothers both nodded. Shun smiled and said, "Very well. Then we'll see each other at the party?" Yuto nodded and said, "We'll see you there."

The two families both walked back to their house to wash up and do something until the party.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **Yuto- lavender T-Shirt and grey sweatpants

Yugo- yellow T-Shirt and blue sweatpants

Yuri- Fuchsia T-shirt and sweatpants

Yuya- Red T-shirt and green sweatpants

**[2]- **Lancers,

As most of the citizens from Miami City know, tomorrow, at 10:20 am, Jack and Crow will be leaving our Standard Dimension to go back to their Dimension, the Synchro Dimension. The Lancers have been chosen to set up the party that's occurring tonight at 8:30 pm. The Setting will be at Leo Duel School and all the Lancers must arrive to set up at 8:00 am. I'll schedule everyone's parts once you get there, and lunch shall be provided.

Don't worry about school. Your teachers know that you'll be with me for the rest of the day. We'll finish setting up approximately 3:20 pm, and the farewell party will start tonight at 8:50 pm. Wear your dueling attire because this will be a Dueling Farewell Party.

Tomorrow, we'll also say farewell to Jack and Crow before they leave. Afterwards, you'll resume your classes at 12:00 pm.

Signed,

あかば レいじ

(Akaba Reiji)

**[3]- **This is another headcanon. Reiji is very punctual, so if anyone is late, then he doesn't take it very lightly.

**[4]- **Yesterday, after the Sakaki and Hiragi's Date, Yuri called Dennis and told him what happened. Dennis was just as confused because Dennis expected Serena to punch Yuri after the kiss. The kiss didn't seem like Serena's style.

**[5]- **Yugo's weak because Yuto suddenly knocked the air out of him.


	30. Day 30: Tomorrow

**(A/N)-** I AM BACK! I have way too much homework, and stuff happened.

**Kurai:** Welcome back. We've been waiting for entertainment for too long. Let's just hurry up with the story already.

**Y.S.**\- Alright then chill. This is a heads up to the following story. There is a spoiler in the new episode, so if you don't want to spoil it for yourself, then don't continue reading it. Otherwise enjoy it. I apologize in advance if this story isn't really good. I had to type this entire thing out in about two to three days. I might edit later, I don't know :/.

And yes, I know and understand that Yuri's ace dragon is named, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." I'm not entirely sure if I will go back and edit the YFD into Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Finally, this is my 3rd attempt on prompt 30: Tomorrow. Do you realize how hard it is for me to find a good prompt?! Sighs. Even I don't think this was a good prompt. Oh well, I'll do better on the next Arc-V 30 Day Challenge. Well, here it is. **Ladies and Gentlemen**, I hope you** get your game** on because** I'm feelin' the flow**. **It's time to rev it up** and **let's duel**! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt 30: Tomorrow**

**Leo Duel School Stadium (10:40 am)**

"Bye! Come back to Standard soon!" Yugo yelled, jumping up and down, waving both his hands, oblivious that he was hitting Yuri and Shingo in the face.

"Bye," Crow and Jack both said before activating a spell card.

Spell Card Activated: Dimension Mover

In a flash, Crow and Jack drove into a flash of blue light, and they disappeared into thin air. Reiji looked at the clock and said, "It's 10:45 am. You have an hour and 15 minutes before you resume your classes. I suggest you savor this moment." The Lancers all left the building, and the Sakaki Brothers and Hiragi Siblings decide to take a stroll around Miami City.

"I'll miss Crow and Jack. I mean can't they stay another week or so?" Yugo whimpered. Ruri smiled and answered, "They could, but they have competitions to go to in the Synchro Dimension." "Touché" Yugo said. Once they stepped out the LDS building, the two Siblings parted ways.

"See you at school!"

"See you"

* * *

**Miami Park (10:55 am)**

"Ah! Nice day today for nothing but relaxation!" Yugo said, stretching on the grassy meadows. Yuto took a deep breath in and replied, "Yeah…. For about an hour. Then we'll go back to school." Yugo glared into his counterpart's eyes and replied, "Way to be a big Debbie Downer, Yuto." Yuto shrugged and sat down on the meadows while Yuya and Yuri did the same thing.

"I wish Crow and Jack could have stayed a bit longer. I haven't had a duel with either of them yet since they've came" Yugo complained pulling out his deck, and staring at it. "I'm not even sure if you can beat him Yugo. Jack's a really good duelist. Even I have a hard time beating him" Yuya said. "You did drop Jack Atlas's Life Points from 3200 to 0 before. I must say, I was impressed" Yuto pointed out. Yuya smiled, but before Yuya could say thank you to Yuto, Yugo jolted up and yelled, "EH?! You fought against Jack again? And you beat him? When did that happen?" Yuri and Yuto rubbed their temples before Yuri said, "Please, if you wanted to make someone go deaf, let them know in advance."

"It was during the Dimensional War. I pulled this combination with my monsters and-" Yugo grabbed both of Yuya's shoulders and shook him back and forth while saying, "SHOW ME YOUR WAYS!" Quickly, Yuto broke Yuya away from the death grip. "He'll teach you once he feels like it" Yuri said, rolling his eyes. _'How is this guy my Synchro Counterpart?'_ Yuri thought, closing his eyes, and staring up at the sky.

"Maybe I can teach you tomorrow, Yugo" Yuya said, rubbing his neck. Yugo's grinned larger than physically possible and yelled, "Woohoo!" Immediately, a passing couple told Yugo to "shut your mouth."

There was a long pause of silence in the park, and three counterparts were laying down and looking up at the blue sky[1]. "This April has been quite crazy, huh?" Yuto said, hoping to break the silence. Yuri nodded and said, "It definitely has been a train wreck of a month. My favorite day was when we created fireworks for Yuya's father." Yuya smiled and replied, "Our father. You, Yugo, and Yuto are considered part of our family. My favorite time of this month was when we were celebrating Arc-V's anniversary. We had so many people are who supported our show. The entire event was amazing, minus the fact that Shingo was then hospitalized halfway through the event[2]." Yuto smiled and said, "My favorite day was when we had the Yuu-Counterparts Night Out. I must admit, it was a really good team building exercise. Maybe someday in the future, we'll be able to put our skills to an actual four on four duel." Yuya and Yuri both said, "Great idea. I wonder who will be our opponents."

"Who knows. Only time can tell. Tomorrow will be full of surprises…. Oh, I almost forgot. What was your favorite day, Yugo?"

Silence.

"Yugo?" Yuya said.

Yuri got up and said, "He's not here. Where is he?"

Yuya and Yuto got up and brushed the grass off. "We better find him soon. We're suppose to meet Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu at the front of the school in about 28 minutes. Believe me when I say I don't want to meet the fiery wrath of the Hiragi Siblings." Yuri and Yuya shivered at the fact that their counterpart's wrath alone was pretty bad. Multiplying that by four…. Oh dear.

"Hi!" Yugo said running to his brothers. Immediately, Yuri rand up to him and smacked him on the head. "Don't run off like that. Do you realize how long we have been looking for yo-what is in your jacket?"

Yugo slightly opened his jacket to reveal a black crow peering through. Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya stared at the crow, dumbfounded and confused.

"It followed me around after I gave it some bread. Can we keep it? I'm planning to name it Crow Hogan II!" Yugo exclaimed.

* * *

**Cafe La Geen[3] (11:48 am)**

_"ATCHOO!"_

"Crow! Cover your mouth when you sneeze. You almost got it in my coffee" Jack growled.

"Sorry about that. I just sneezed so suddenly" Crow said, sniffing. Yusei looked up from his laptop and responded, "Maybe someone is talking about you as we speak."

Crow blew his nose in a napkin and replied, "I'm betting it's Yugo. I wonder what he's talking about that pertains to me?"

Jack took a sip of his coffee and responded, "Maybe he found a crow and named it Crow Hogan II."

In response, Crow rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Yugo might be an impulsive, energetic kid, but he won't think of something like that."

* * *

**Miami Park (11:55 am)**

"No" Yuri replied with a straight face.

"Aw come on. I'll care for it, and I'll-" Yugo started.

"No"

"You didn't let me-"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I said no"

"Yuya. Can I keep the crow?" Yugo asked.

Yuya scratched the back of his neck and replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's wise to keep a crow at home."

Yugo frowned, but Yuri and Yuya said, "Ask Yuto. If he agrees, then I guess we'll agree." Yugo turned to Yuto and said, "I'll care for the crow like it's my own child. Also, this will teach me responsibility, and-"

"Where will you keep the bird?" Yuto interrupted. Yugo straighter his back a bit and replied, "In his own bird….. cage…. Oh. I see….[6]"

Yuto nodded and said, "We can always see it again at the park tomorrow. Okay?" Yugo nodded and removed the bird from his jacket. "Be free my feathered friend" Yugo said as the bird flew away. There was a few minutes of silence before Yuri pulled out his duel disk and stared at it. "We have less than 5 minutes before we face something worse than our destruction[4]." All of the counterparts stared at each other before running as fast as possible.

* * *

**Miami City Secondary School (11:59 am)**

"5" Serena started.

"4" Rin said glaring at the second hand.

"3" Ruri said.

"2" Yuzu stated, grabbing her harisen.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yugo yelled as all four counterparts halted in their running, panting. "Congratulations. You barely made it" Serena stated. "What did you do that made you run like that?" Yuzu asked. "Long story. Can we tell you later?" Yuya asked.

"Sure" Yuzu replied.

The Hiragi Sisters and Sakaki Brothers left the topic aside entered the school[5].

* * *

**(A/N)**\- This does fall under the prompt, "Tomorrow." As for how, I don't think I shall tell. It's up to the readers to find out. Get creative :D.

(Also, if you want to know what's Yugo's favorite day is. It's most likely when he finally found his home (aka **Day 20: I'm Home**).

**Footnotes:**

**[1]-** They are laying down on a grassy hill (like in the 4th ending of Arc-V)

**[2]-** **Day 6: Happy Anniversary** reference.

**[3]-** I swear, I feel like there's an accent on the "e" in "Cafe"

**[4]-** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V episode 92: A Tragic Reunion reference. Won't tell it'll be a huge spoiler.

**[5]-** Wow. That's not a really good way to end a story. Sorry. I couldn't find a better way to word it.

**[6]-** It's a symbolism. The bird cage restricts a bird. The Commons were always held down by Security while the Tops got to live in luxury.


End file.
